DEJAME PROTEJERTE
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Cuando los recuerdos que pueden salvar al mundo son borrados de tu mente todo es un caos. Dean enfrenta esto, mientras el apocalipsis se cierne sobre el mundo y tanto angeles como demonios le dan caza a el y a todos aquellos a que ama.
1. Que demonios paso

**DEJAME PROTEGERTE**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no por la resaca marca diablo que cargaba encima despues de la noche anterior, no a Dean Winchester la cabeza le giraba sin control por todo lo que les habia estado pasando a el y a su hermano Sam.

Dios santo como si no fuera suficiente llevar esa vida de cazar criaturas que la mayoria de la gente solo creia que eran cuentos para asustar a los niños antes de ir a la cama, arriesgando su vida a cada momento, no, no era suficiente, pareciera que el destino se habia ensañado con los hermanos cazadores a tal punto de apartar de su vida a todas aquellas personas a las que amaban; su madre, su padre, Jo, Helen, tantas personas que se habian sacrificado por protejerlos.

¿Y todo por que?, realmente ni el lo sabia, lo unico que siempre le habia importado era cuidar de su hermano desde que Azazel habia matado a su madre y marcado a Sam por un buen tiempo, cosa que aparentemente les perseguiria aun mas tiempo, fue por ello en principio que se habia enborrachado de tal forma la noche anterior, necesitaba un punto de escape para todo lo que llevaba a cuestas y el alcohol era su mejor aliado en ese momento, ya que jamas le diria a Sam lo abrumado que se sentia por el maldito apocalipsis que se cernia sobre ellos de forma inminente, sobretodo en Sammy, ya que el no importaba si su hermanito se encontraba bien.

Pero claro como era de esperarse el destino no los podia dejar descansar ni un poco, con la latente amenaza de Lucifer, que deseaba hacerse del cuerpo de Sam, su recipiente unico, como le llamaba, ese era el infierno por un lado, pero por el otro el cielo, aquel lugar que se suponia un paraiso, por el cual perecia que jamas se tendria que preocupar, ese... ese tambien le habia jugado mal, Michael el angel mas poderoso queria ocupar su propio cuerpo, ya que al igual que su hermano, Dean era el verdadero recipiente del angel, el unico capaz de liberar todo su potencial sin salir destruido en el proceso. De no ser por Cas, el unico ser aparte de su hermano y Bobby en el que confiaba , ya se hubiera vuelto loco, dejandose aplastar por todo lo que llevaba a cuestas.

-¿Dean, estas bien?- pregunto Sam, al ver a su hermano en la cama sin moverse, con lo ojos clavados en el techo desde hacia horas.

-Si Sammy, estoy bien.-respondio a su hermano, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Levantate son casi las 3 de la tarde, tenemos un probable poltergeist en una pueblecillo cerca de aqui y date un baño apestas.- reclamo ante el aroma a alcohol que habia impregnado la habitacion del motel en turno.

Dean asintio, pero lo ultimo que queria era levantarse y volver a la realidad de la que habia querido escapar unas horas antes, pero a fin de cuentas hizo caso a su hermano, se incorporo tan rapido como su cuerpo se lo permitio, al sentarse en el borde de la cama, se dio cuenta que se habia incorporado demasiado rapido, todo le dio vueltas de forma tan violenta que no pudo contener las ganas de vomitar.

-Aghh!- fue lo que salio de la garaganta de Sam al ver la mancha marron en el suelo y de la cama frente a su hermano mayor.

-No digas nada- amenazo Dean limpiandose las comisuras de los labios. Volvio a intentar moverse esta vez con mas cuidado y mucho mas lento, previniendo otro ataque de vomito tipo "el exorcista" esta vez.

Una hora mas tarde, ya limpio y algo mas repuesto de su resaca, salieron de la habitacion llendo hacia el impala negro frente a la habitacion.

-¿Hacia donde hermanito?- pregunto con desgano el mayor de lo Winchester.

-Sigue la carretera unos 60 km y despues toma la desviacion a cover hill, no debe tomarnos mas de una hora en llegar.- respondio.

Muchas veces habia visto a su hermano abatido pero ahora si que le resultaba extraño, que no intentara cubrir su estado de animo con bromas de mal gusto o haciendole enojar premeditadamente, solo para reir un poco a sus costillas, sabia que tal vez no le contestaria, pero tenia que preguntarle que le sucedia desde hacia dias, tal vez al menos asi trataria de evadir el tema con una broma o algo asi.

-Dean me puedes decir que te sucede, hace dias que casi no mueves la boca mas que para comer.- espero un momento pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, su hermano seguia con la vista fija en la carretera inmerso en sus pensamientos.- Podrias al menos dirijirme la mirada, para hacerme saber que estas ahi y no en otro plano de existencia.

Lo que obtuvo por respuesta, fue que Dean pusiera una cinta de metallica y subiera el volumen a todo lo que daba.

Sam se acomodo en su asiento y cruzo los brazos a modo de indignacion por haber sido ignorado completamente. Durante los siguientes minutos que parecian ser eternos lo unico que hubo entre ellos fue la musica y el viento que golpeaba a Sam en el rostro por la ventana entreabierta. Entonces escucho como el volumen de la musica disminuia, pero no se movio ahora era el quien ignoraria a su hermano.

-Lo siento, no queria hacerte enojar Sammy, solo que no dejo de pensar en que esos malditos angeles y demonios que vigilan todos nuestros movimientos para cojernos por sorpresa y llevarnos a cada uno, a cada lado de la balanza.

Sam quizo ignorar a su hermano, pero por fin habia abirto la boca y le habia dicho lo que le preocupaba, pero en el fondo sabia que no era eso, por que sentia lo mismo y sabia que era algo que no era para tanto, al menos no para ellos.

-Mientras ninguno de los dos acepte, no importa si nos capturan o torturan se quedaran en el mismo sitio, para su pesar nos necesitan tanto, que ninguno se atreve a dar un paso en falso. Asi que ya basta, quiero ami hermano brabucon y todo-lo-puedo de vuelta. Necesito a alguien a quien hacer enfadar.

-No sera que te sientes sola Samantha, jamas has sido bueno lidiando con la soledad de tu conciencia cuando alguien te ignora.- respondio sonriendo levemente.

Sam contesto con otra sonrisa a medias y golpeo la frente de su hermano suavemente con la palma.

-En la cara no!- respondio el otro muchacho dando un golpe en la nuca a su hermano.

Cuando por fin bajaron del coche se encontraban frente a una casa que de no saber que estaba poseida por un fantasma, creerian que era de lo mas acojedora. Permanecieron frente a ella unos instantes percatandose del letrero de se vende clavado en el jardin.

-Veo que no perdio el tiempo nuestro amiguito, los corrio antes de que llegaramos.- dijo dean algo divertido, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba una caceria normal lejos de todo ese apocalipsis.

-Pues tiene bastante practica, lleva 15 años haciendolo, esta es la familia numero 70 que saca de aqui.

-Wow si que esta encariñado con su pedazo de tierra.- contesto el ojiverde- Pero ya es tiempo de que vaya hacia la luz, no te parece Sammy.

-Asi es, pero no creo que sea luz lo que vea al llegar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron sus armas cargadas de sal y el libro de hechizos del cual Sam no se despegaba. Dean lo vio y entorno los ojos.

-No creo que lo espantes con un abracadabra hermanito.

-Ya lo se, es mero senttmentalismo.

-Tu siempre tan niña. Bien vamos, ya no puedo esperar para patear su fantasmagorico trasero.

Una vez dentro de la casa se percataron que los dueños no se molestaron en empacar, ni falta que hacia, el interior parecia no menos que zona de desastre, abolutamente todos los muebles estaban hechos astillas, el grifo de la cocina esta roto y un leve chorro de agua habia inundado todo el piso inferior, todo en la casa esta patas arriba, platos aqui, sillas alla, lo que en algun tiempo fue una tv de plasma se encontraba colgada en una lampara en la sala.

-Que lastima de pantalla, apuesto que el americano se veia de maravilla.- dijo Dean con algo de pena en la voz por la tele rota.

-Yo diria que lastima de todo, si que no se anda con juegos, apuesto que los saco el mismo dia que llegaron.- aclaro el menor apuntando varias cajas con cosas sin desempacar..

-Crees que se moleste con nosotros por entrar sin permiso a su "dulce hogar".- dijo con sarcasmo en la voz.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, el cadaver del televisor salio disparado hacia ellos, junto con la estancia entera. De un momento a otro los hermanos habian quedado bajo un monton de escombros.

Paso un rato hasta que una mano surgio de entre toda la boragine de basura, como si se tratara de una escena de muertos vivientes, Sam salio a la superficie, quejandose del dolor que le causo caer de espaldas tan bruscamente. Empezo a buscar a su hermano entre todo ese desorden.

-Dean!- grito el menor en espera algun rastro de su hermano.

-Ahh, no grites Sam, aun tengo un dolor de cabeza por la resaca y este maldito no ayudo en nada a disminuirlo.

Pero no habia terminado de hablar cuando otro monton de basura era arrojado hacia ellos. Se cubrieron detras de lo que alguna vez fue una mesa enorme.

-Este me esta molestando en verdad, OYE DEJATE VER, NO SEAS UN MALDITO COBARDE.-vocifero Dean al aire

-No soy ningun cobarde- le respondio una cara traslucida frente a el, casi inmediatamente.-Ahora larguense o mue...

Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar cuando el hemano mayor le disparo entre los ojos con su pistola. Acto seguido desaparecio en un grito agudo y horrible que provoco que los hermanos se taparan lo oidos.

-Vamos sus restos estan bajo el sotano.- dijo Sam al ver desaparecer al espectro.

Ambos se apresuraron al sotano cerrando la puerta y las escasas dos ventanas que habia, poniendo una barrera de sal en cada una de ellas.

-Comienza a cavar.- dijo Dean tomando dos palas y un pico de una de las paredes.

-¿En donde Sherlock?- pregunto el menor.

-No lo se, el que investiga aqui eres tu , no yo.- Sam entorno lo ojos en una mueca de exasperacion

-Por lo que "investige", el tipo era un tacaño y ermitaño de lo peor, asi que cuando murio, solo lo botaron a un hueco donde se supone deberia estar el...- pauso el hermano buscando algo.- Esto- dijo por fin señalando una biga de hierro fundido en la esquina mas alejada del sotano.

-Ni hablar, a trabajar hermanito.

Tardaron casi toda la tarde en romper el concreto, hasta que vieron tierra suave, a medias por que estaba tan comprimida, que parecia una extencion del concreto. Cuando por fin llegaron a los huesos una ligera brisa comenzo a soplar llevandose la sal de la puerta, cuando al fin se vio dispersa, la puierta se abrio violentamente, dejando entrar al enfurecido fantasma.

-ALEJENSE, ALEJENSE, ALEJENSE.- gritaba incesantemente, abalanzandose hacia ellos.

-MIERDA, Sam quema los restos de este desgraciado.- ordeno mientras disparaba, pero esta vez las balas no le hicieron nada.- Que demonios... SAM APURATE.- alcanzo a decir antes de ser golpeado por una de las palas.

Sam comenzo a buscar la gasolina por todos lados, mientras Dean volvia a dispararle al fantasma, que otra vez parecia inmune a las balas de sal.

Sam salio volando cuando lo golpeo el cuerpo de su hermano, estrellandose contra la pared.

-Maldito- se quejo Sam

-Sammy- llamo Dean señalando el bote con gasolina a su costado- apurate lo distraere una vez mas.-Hey tu sacame si puedes, hijo de perra.- grito al espectro sobre sus cabezas.

Este le levanto azotandole contra el techo, luego contra las paredes, hasta que el menor de los Winchester le hablo.

-Tu, bastardo.- el fantasma le miro dejando a su hermano.-Hasta nunca.- acto seguido tiro un encendedor a sus restos que empezaron a arder con la gasolina y la sal que recogio de las ventanas.

El fantasma comenzo a arder tambien hasta desaparecer completamente, otras vez en un grito que obligo a los hermanos a taparse los oidos.

Una vez en el impala y lejos de esa maldita casa, Dean parecia estar inmerso en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

-Ahora que pasa Dean?- pregunto el hermano de ojos pardos, temiendo que su hermano se volviera a poner como esa mañana.

-Revisa tu arma y la mia- respondio si despegar los ojos de la carretera oscura apenas iluminada por los faros del auto. Sam obedecio a su hermano y para su sorpresa vio que sus armas no estaban cargadas con balas de sal. Al ver la cara de su hermano Dean hablo.- Yo mismo las cargue antes de entrar a la casa, incluso la primera vez que dispare la sal estaba ahi. Pero despues nada, solo...

-Balas normales- termino de decir el menor- Como demonios paso?- dijo incredulo.

-No lo se, pero tambien esta lo de la puerta del sotano, al salir vi como si la sal hubiera sido barrida por el viento, pero en ningun momento soplo el aire como para llevarse la sal. No se que paso ahi dentro Sammy, pero estoy casi seguro que nuestros amigos estan metidos hasta el cuello.- senterncio Dean.

-Y no te equivocas- dijo una voz en el asiento trasero del impala.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Mas de lo mismo

MAS DE LO MISMO

-Dios santo Castiel!- grito Sam al escuchar la voz del angel recien aparecido en el asiento.

-Crei que ya estaban acosumbrados.- respondio el angel con la mirada clava en el mayor de los hermanos, que parecia no haberse inmutado ante su aparicion..

-Creeme Cas tus apariciones sorpresivas son el menor de mis problemas ahora.- contesto Dean con un tono completamente serio.

Castiel conocia bien al mayor de los hermanos, asi que no le sorprendio en nada su reaccion, desde hacia un tiempo atras le veia molesto por todo aquello referente al "maldito fin del mundo", como le llamaba el rubio. Sabia que ahora que le habia confirmado sus sospechas de que algun ente estaba detras de lo que acababa de sucederles, el joven estaria irritable por un buen tiempo, o la menos mas de lo normal.

-Y bien, quien quiere matarnos ahora?- pregunto sin miramientos, sacando al angel de su meditacion.

-La pregunta seria mas bien, quien quiere matarte Dean?- eso si que no se lo esperaban ninguno de los dos cazadores.- Obviamente no es ningun angel, es algun demonio, pero no tiene nada que ver con Lucifer, al menos no por el momento.

-Espera un momento, ve mas despacio quieres, como que ahora el blanco solo es Dean- pregunto algo sorprendido Sam.

-No se percataron cierto?- dijo algo extrañado el angel a los hermanos.

-De que?- pronuncio Dean.

-El fantasma en ningun momento ataco directamente a Sam, cuando lo mas logico para el era proteger sus restos, en lugar de eso solo se encargo de atacar a Dean.

-No de una forma muy eficaz debo decir, se necesita mas que un simple fantasma de pacotilla para acabar con Dean Winchester.- canturreo el susodicho.

-Eso es lo que temo.- respondio con una voz sombria y apagada el angel.

Un estremecimiento sacudio la espalda de Dean, habia escuchado a Cas hablar con un tono serio varias veces, incluso con desesperanza y resignacion; pero jamas de la forma en que acababa de hacerlo, como si supiera que al final de todo se presentaria algo que ni Dean Winchester podria vencer.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- se atrevio a preguntar Sam rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Seguiran interviniendo en los casos que sigan y no dudaria por un segundo que apartir de ahora todos y cada uno de ellos seran una trampa. Apartir desde que tu hermano rompio el primer sello, dejo de ser util para ellos, de hecho, despues de aquello se convirtio en una seria amenaza, ya que el es el unico que puede detener todo esto.- responido el angel clavando su mirada en los ojos pardos del menor.

-Pero si soy una amenaza tan grande, por que no el mismo Lucifer a intentado matarme, oportunidades ha tenido. Ademas, tu has dicho que esto que sucedio no tiene nada que ver con "Luci".

-No por el momento, lo que pasa Dean es que...- pauso como si no quisiera decir lo que se agolpaba en sus labios.- Por mas que angeles o demonios quisieran acabar contigo, desde que rompiste el sello eres intocable de cierta forma, lo note cuando te saque del infierno, algo te proteje de tal forma, que si un demonio te ataca deliberadamente, no podria siquiera tocarte, por ello lo hacen de manera indirecta, todo puede pasar en una caceria y al parecer ese escudo no aplica si mueres en caceria por mero descuido o accidente.- sentencio

- Asi que soy intocable- rio pesadamente el rubio.- Pero claro, el seguro no cubre accidentes "laborales", solo intentos de homicidio por parte de seres en la punta del organigrama sobrenatural.- termino con ese humor que le caracterizaba cuando queria cubrir lo que en verdad sentia.

-Y saben alla arriba que es eso que proteje a Dean.- pregunto nuevamente Sam.

-No, ademas de mi, solo Rafael y Michel lo saben y en el infierno solo unos demonios de alto rango lo saben, por lo demas ignoro quien o que es lo que cuida a tu hermano y el por que Lucifer aun lo ignora.

-No creo que no lo sepa, ese bastardo sabe que lo unico que impide que tome el cuerpo de Sammy soy yo, asi que el mejor que nadie ha de estar enterado de este asunto.- dijo secamente el rubio.

-Puede ser, pero aun asi tengo mis reservas.- contesto el angel- Me llaman, en cuanto sepa mas les avisare y Dean, cuidate.- acto seguido el angel desaparecio.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora esos hijos de puta, me quieren muerto.

-Al menos sabes que no te pueden dañar.- le respondio a su hermano.

-No directamente, pero ya escuchaste a Cas, usaran otros medios, le facilitaran las cosas a todo aquello a lo que nos enfrentemos para acabar conmigo, mi poliza de seguro tiene un vacio legal.- contesto apretando el volante de su impala con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

Los siguientes kilometros estuvieron en silencio, la mente de Dean volvia a dar vueltas, por que todo se tenia que complicar mas, o mas bien por que todo se le complicaba.

Sam veia la expresion de su hermano, sus ojos apagados, las ojeras que descansaban bajo sus ojos, sabia que Dean cargaba con demasiadas cosas encima y todos los dias se les sumaban otras mas, pronto, aun que no lo demostrara, ese peso terminaria aplastando la voluntad y la cordura de su hermano, pero el estaria ahi para evitar que se desmoronara, no lo permitiria, le debia tanto a Dean, quien sacrifico su propia infancia por cuidarlo y aun ahora seguia sacrificandose por el, solo por el profundo amor que sentia por su hermano, "su Sammy". Ante ese ultimo pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreir. Dean miro la sonrisa infantil de su hermano y no pudo evitar preguntar el por que.

- Y eso a que se debe?- dijo observando a su hermano con el rabillo del ojo.

-Solo recorde algo, es todo no me hagas caso.

-Vamos Sammy, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.- ante ese mote Sam no pudo evitar sonreir mas ampliamente.

-Esta bien, te lo dire.- aunque sabia en el fondo, que el rubio se burlaria de el por ser un sentiementaloide.- Recorde que para todos soy Sam o Samuel, pero solo para ti soy Sammy, me hace sentir bien que te refieras a mi de esa forma, aun que al principio me molestaba, siento que aun soy ese niño que cuidabas de los bravucones de la escuela, o que se aferraba a ti en las noches de tormenta cuando papà no estaba. Me gusta sentir que de esa manera implicita me dices que me quieres.

-Eres una niña Samantha, lo sabias.- respondio Dean, con una sonrisa naciente en los labios. Sam solo emitio un risilla ahogada ante le ya previsible reaccion de su hermano.- Siempre seras Sammy para mi, aun que llegues a medir tres metros y peses 200 kilos, me oiste Samantha. Y pobre de aquel que se atreva a llamarte de esa manera, ese privilegio es solo mio.

-Asi es, es exclusivo de Dean Winchester, creo que deberias comprar los derechos, asi ganarias dienro tambien.

-No suena mal, tal vez asi me retribuyas algo de todo lo que he hecho por ti.- Sam golpeo a su hermano en el costado a modo de reproche, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Creo que por hoy a sido suficiente, quiero dormir hasta tarde.- Dijo el rubio entrando en el estacionamiento de un hotel.

Tan pronto toco la cama, el mayor de los Winchester cedio ante el sueño, se encontraba completamente agotado, tanto fisica como mentalmente.

Sam por su parte decidio tomar una ducha, cuando salio, vio a su hermano tumbado en una de las camas, tal y como lo habia dejado antes de entrar al baño, seguia con las botas puestas y la cazadora puestas. Se acerco lentamente para no despertarlo, le quito todo lo que le estorbaba de encima y lo acomodo mimosamente para no perturbar su sueño. Acaricio la mejilla de su hermano con el dorso de la mano, le miraba con orgullo y miedo a la vez, conocia a su hermano, Dean era un libro abierto para el, ahora se encontraba tan abrumado que estaba seguro que cometeria cualquier locura por salvarlo y eso le aterraba, ya que no mediria consecuencias para conseguir protejerlo.

Dean se removio entre las sabanas, su cara se contrajo en una expresion de angustia, hablando en sueños.

-¿Donde estas?, ¿Por que me abandonaste?- susurraba el rubio.

Sam no entendia a quien se referia, pero el tono de añoranza que escucho en la voz de Dean le parecio raro, ya que jamas habia tenido vinculos sentimentales tan fuertes con alguien que no fuera el. O al menos eso creia.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam habia olvidado por completo las palabras de su hermano la noche anterior, pero algo le llamo la atencion y lo recordo.

Se encontraban almorzando en la cafeteria del pueblo al que llegaron esa mañana, platicaban cosas triviales, para variar un poco de todo lo que pasaba, cuando la atencion de Dean se centro en alguien que no era su hermano.

La mirada del rubio se encontraba clavada en un joven en la barra de la cafeteria, tan alto como Sam pero de cabello oscuro, algo en el, llamo poderosamente la atencion de Dean, pero asi como se fijo en el, dejo de hacerlo, bajò su mirada como si estuviera decepcionado, pero ni el sabia el por que y mucho menos por que el chico le habia llamado tanto la atencion.

-Que esperabas que se transformara en una despampanante rubia o en una arpia sedienta de sangre.- dijo en broma el menor.

-No Sam, de hecho no se por que me le quede viendo, algunas veces siento que algo falta, que me quitaron algo y no se, al ver a ese chico...- ni siquiera termino la frase ya que no sabia como hacerlo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ayer dijiste algo en sueños.- Dean le miro extrañado- dijiste "¿Donde estas? y ¿Por que te fuiste?, a quien te referias.

-No recuerdo haber soñado con nada, creo que el que soño fuiste tu.- sentencio el mayor.

Sam conocia a su hermano mejor que nadie y sabia cuando le mentia, pero en esta ocasion, noto en su

mirada que no habia rastros de engaño en ella.

-Creo que tienes razon, alucine.- Sam sabia que no era asi, pero prefiro dar por zanjado el tema.

Como le habia dicho a su hermano, sabia que algo faltaba en su vida, no sabia que era, pero no lo tenia desde hace bastante tiempo, desde que habia iniciado a ser un cazador activo con su padre, por que despues de los catorce años algo ya no marchaba bien en el.

-"Justo lo que necesito mas problemas existenciales, como si no tuviera ya mas de lo mismo."- penso para si.


	3. Sueño o Realidad

SUEÑO O REALIDAD

Habian pasado ya unos cuantos años desde el horrible asesinato de su madre a manos de un demonio del cual, ni el nombre sabian, Dean y Sam solo eran unos niños y ya conocian bien lo que era la ausencia y el desapego de un padre que solo pensaba en una cosa... VENGANZA.

-Vamos Dean por favor, quiero ir, si no es ahora no lo podremos hacer nunca.- suplico el menor de los hermanos, poniendo sus ojitos de cachorrito y el puchero que su hermano mayor no podia resistir.

-Joder , alguien deberia hacer una ley prohibiendo que hagas eso.- se quejo el mayor, pero ya era tarde, cuando pudo reaccionar ya se hallaban en camino.

Desde hacia unos cuantos dias, mas bien 7 dias, con 8 horas, 25 minutos y 36 segundos, para ser exactos, que el menor habia contabilizado con exactitud, desde que entraron a ese "pueblucho sin chiste" como Dean le habia llamado, Sam se habia enpeñado en ir una pequeña pradera con un riachuelo, a la cual habia querido ir a bañarse desde que la vio, justo en ese momento la pesadilla de Dean habia comenzado, ya que cuando Sam lo pidio a su padre este solo habia contestado.

-No hay tiempo, entiendelo Sam, no hemos venido a vacacionar, estamos aqui para cazar una de esas cosas que pudieron tener que ver con lo que paso con tu madre, asi que sacate esa idea de una buena vez.- sentencio John Winchester al menor de sus dos hijos, de forma brusca y seca.

Sam no lloro en ese momento, por que sabia que si lo hacia, su padre le regañaria a un mas fuerte. Fue entonces que se empeño en pedirlo a su hermano mayor que a fin de cuentas habia cedido a sus suplicas.

Sinceramente ninguno de los dos habia reparado en el tiempo que llevaban dentro del agua, hacia tiempo que no se divertian como lo que eran... niños.

Cuando la realidad los golpeo volvieron al hotel, pero ya era tarde y su padre les habia regañado por desaparecer de esa manera y desobedecer una orden que habia dejado bastante clara.

-Sam solo queria bañarse y pasar un buen rato, fuera de todo este maldito embrollo en el que nos has metido.- dijo Dean a su padre, defendiendo a Sam, cuendo a este le regañaban.

-Cuida tu lenguaje muchacho, y esto no es cualquier cosa, acaso para ti es tan terrible vengar la muerte de su madre. Esto lo hago por ella y por ustedes, para que nada como eso nos vuelva a suceder.- rugio el padre con el coraje en la mirada.

-Pues no parece, siempre estamos de un lado a otro, no tenemos amigos y si papà es terrible, cuando se supone que la persona que mas nos quiere y cuida en este mundo, nos hace a un lado se va por horas e incluso dias, pero para cuando vuelve lo unico que hace es gritarnos.- lo que recibo en respuesta fue una bofetada que le tiro al suelo frente a su hermanito.

De pronto todo se oscurecio, cuando todo se aclaro, se encontraba con Sam en casa de Bobby y un dolor persistente en la mejilla mas parecido aun ardor.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama para no despertar a su hermano y camino sigilosamente a la puerta principal, desde donde escucho la conversacion entre su padre y Bobby.

-No debiste golpearlo John, son niños, es normal que se sientan solos, no tienen amigos, siempre estan viajando, solo se tienen a ellos mismos, es demasiado injusto para ellos.- regaño por lo bajo al padre de los niños.

-Tu tambien, lo que me faltaba, Bobby tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento, lo que hago es por ellos, por Mary, lo hago para que ella encuentre la paz.- dijo

-TE EQUIVOCAS!, sigues siendo un maldito cabeza hueca, como siempre. Cuando vas a aceptar que esto lo haces por venganza y punto, Mary no esta en paz, pero no por el demonio, sino por que el imbecil que se supone es su esposo no cuida lo mas preciado que tenia...SUS HIJOS, murio por protejerlos y tu haces todo menos eso. Asi que deja de ...-

-Basta, no eres nadie para decirme lo que hago bien o mal, NO TIENES DERECHO, DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO CON TU ESPOSA.

Bobby no dijo nada, temblaba de rabia, entonces dio media vuelta y vio a Dean en el marco de la puerta, se dirigio a el y antes de entrar hablo con el ser que tenia tras de si.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, termina tu maldita caceria si es lo quieres, pero ellos se quedan conmigo hasta que recapacites.

Acto seguido cerro la puerta, momentos despues el sonido de un auto rugio en el exterior, comenzo a alejarse hasta desaparecer, Dean no decia nada, solo se limpio una lagrima que habia escapado de sus ojos verdes.

-"Otra vez nos abandonas"- penso.

Todo se oscurecio de nuevo, sentia que la cabeza le daba vueltas, cuando al fin se detuvo y pudo enfocar su mirada, se encontraba frente a un muchacho que le miraba con preocupacion, mientras le sostenia la cabeza. Sus ojos color miel le miraban fijamente, buscando algo que estuviera roto o lastimado, su mirada era intensa, poderosa llego a pensar, pero aun asi, le reconfortaba y le hacia sentir tranquilo, comodo, seguro y por muy loco que suene... amado.

De pronto sus labios se movian pero no era el el que hablaba, al menos no concientemente.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien solo me resbale del cacharro ese que Bobby llama auto.- respondio con una ¿risilla?. Ok. algo no esta bien, penso Dean, el jamas contestaba de esa forma tan cursilona, ni siquiera ante las chicas y por dios santo menos frente a otro chico.

-Me alegro, por un momento crei que al fin se te habia roto esa cabeza de piedra que tienes.- contesto el joven dando un ligero golpe en la frente de Dean y soltando una risa ahogada.

-Auch- dijo el joven.

-Te lastime- dijo asustado el muchacho.

-Caiste!- dijo el rubio, levantandose, mas bien escapando de la reprimenda que le daria el joven de cabello osuro por haberlo asustado.

-Vuelve aqui Winchester!- grito el joven llendo tras el rubio.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreir o al menos sentir que lo hacia, ademas de sentir en el pecho un sentimiento de felicidad que jamas habia sentido, entonces callò en la cuenta de que estaba soñando o recordando, la verdad no sabia, pues todo lo que habia visto hasta ese momento no le era familiar en lo absoluto. Pero esa sensacion de ser solo un expectador, habia comenzado cuando vio los ojos color miel observandole. Cuando al fin fijo su mira en algo se dio que la escena habia cambiado por completo.

El se encontraba abrazando a Sam, protegiendolo del incendio que les rodeaba, reconocia el lugar, era el deshuesadero de Bobby, pero que el recordase, jamas se habia incendiado. Entonces vio a Sam, lloraba y no lo abrazaba para protejerlo sino para evitar que corriera junto a la persona frente a ellos.

-POR FAVOR, TU NOOO!- gritaba desesperado el pequeño alargando sus brazos hacia esa persona.

-No te preocupes Sam, estare bien.- dijo el joven con tono dulce y melodico, girando su rostro para ver al muchacho.

Dean no necesito ver su rostro para saber quien era, se trataba del mismo joven que hasta hace unos momentos habia visto.

Entonces esta vez escucho su propia voz, pero la escena habia cambiado otra vez, ahora era su padre el que le retenia para que no fuera tras ese joven.

-NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR, NO ME ABANDONES... SUELTAME PAPÀ, TENGO QUE EVITAR QUE LO HAGA, SUELTAME- decia dando patadas y golpes desesperado a su padre para que le soltara.

-No Dean, esto es para lo que esta aqui, no puedes hacer nada, esa es su obligacion.

-NOOO!- grito nuevamente el rubio.- POR FAVOR NOOO, NO QUIERO QUE ME PROTEJAS SI TENGO QUE PERDERTE, QUIERO MORIR SI CON ESO TE QUEDAS CONMIGO.

-BASTA DEAN!- grito el joven con mirada severa, que despues suaviso.- No me perderas, jamas me alejare de ti, te cuidare siempre, solo que... de otra forma, por ahora ya no puedo estar contigo asi, ve todo lo que causo mi descuido.- respondio con un tono triste, pero lleno de dulzura hacia Dean.-Ademas esto no es mi obligacion, te protejo por que te quiero, nunca lo olvides.

Acto seguido el joven fue envuelto en llamas, Dean grito algo, pero no pudo entender lo que fue, era un nombre pero no habia conseguido oirlo bien, despues un estallido de luz le cego.

-AHHHH, NO TE VAYAS- desperto gritando al fin el mayor de los winchester, bañado en sudor y llorando de una manera desconsolada.

-¿Dean que sucede?- pregunto aterrado y preocupado al mismo tiempo el menor de los hermanos.

-Nada.- contesto levantandose de la cama y entrando al baño azotando la puerta tras de si, dejando a su hermano mas confundido que antes.

-"¿Que demonios a sido aquello?"- pensaba para si mientras se veia al espejo-"¿Quien era ese chico? y por que siento que me importa tanto, por que me duele que haya muer..."- no quizo terminar ese pensamiento y se sorprendio al notar que se negaba a creer que ese joven ya no existia.-"¿Quien eres?, ¿Por que me cuidabas?, Me querias!"- pensò esto ultimo mas como una afirmacion que una pregunta.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, (si, una vez mas. yase exagero con esto.).Su cabeza se llenaba con mas preguntas de las que ya tenia, pero apesar de ello, esta vez buscaria las respuestas, por que sentia que ese sueño era todo, menos un sueño. Y sabia muy bien donde comenzar su busqueda de respuestas.

-BOBBY!- dijo en voz alta.


	4. NO FUE UN SUEÑO

NO FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO

Desde que se despego de la cama bañado en sudor y lagrimas ese dia, todo parecia empeorar, Sam no dejaba de preguntar demanera insistente que demonios le pasaba, para esas alturas de camino, ya comenzaba a hartarle su insistencia y si no le habia golpeado aun, era por que joder... le comprendia.

Ademas el impala quedo barado en medio de la nada, bajo un sol inclemente, Bobby no contestaba desde la mañana, no habia señal en los malditos telefonos y como cereza del pastel Castiel no respondia a su llamado.

-"Tenemos un vinculo mas... profundo".- tonterias penso el rubio con furia hacia el angel.

-Dean...-

-Si vuelves a preguntarme que me pasa, juro que esta vez te clavo el puño en la cara.- dijo furico el rubio, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-Esta bien, solo crei importante que supieras, pues, que encontre el radio de papà en el maletero.- dijo el menor con suficiencia.-Y funciona.-agregò con malicia.

-Dame eso, vamos a ver si alguien puede venir a echarnos una mano o Bobby contesta el vejestorio ese que tiene.- dijo arrebatando el aparato de las manos de su hermano.

-Yo ya lo hice, estabas tan absorto en tus pensamientos que ni lo notaste y por cierto el que viene es Bobby.- dijo deteniendo a su hermano en seco.

El rubio arrojo el aparato al maletero nuevamente, sin importarle si se rompia o no, ya estaba lo suficien molesto por no saber que demonios pasaba con el, como para ademas soportar los desplantes de superioridad de su mocoso hermano.

En las siguientes dos horas que el curtido cazador tardo en llegar, el silencio fue el unico tema de conversacion entre los Winchester, entre el calor insondeable y la exasperacion de Dean, todo aquello fue un verdadero paraiso.

-Se que probablemente me estamparas un buen golpe, pero por favor, ¿que te sucede?, jamas habias estado tan encerrado en ti mismo, por no decir tan molesto conmigo y con el mundo. "Incluso con el auto"- dijo el menor de ojos pardos, pensando lo ultimo.

Dean le miro de forma severa desde la puerta del impala, pues el menor estaba en el interior.

-No estoy moelsto contigo Sammy.- contesto el rubio.

-"Sammy, bueno es un comienzo".- penso Sam

-No te he dicho lo que esta mal conmigo, por que... en cierto modo... ni yo lo se.- dijo levantando sus ojos verdes al cielo, mientras la duda se apoderaba de su semblante.

Sam conocia muy bien a Dean, incluso mejor que a el mismo. Su hermano se guardaba todo lo que le sucedia, hasta las cosas buenas, pero cuando se trataba de algo malo, no habia poder humano o sobrenatural que le hiera desahogarse, el menor habia aprendido a no forzar las cosas en cuanto a ese tipo de situaciones se trataba, pues en el tiempo que llevaban viajando, aprendio a descifrar a su hermano, las palabras sobraban entre ellos, Sam habia podido derribar la coraza que envolvia a Dean, con mucho esfuerzo para su gusto, pero a fin de cuentas, aunque fuese en el punto de mayor desesperacion, su hermano se desahogaba con el, para no ser aplastado por todos sus demonios, dudas y miedos. Pero esta vez no era igual, habia visto la expresion de Dean, el terror, el dolor en su mirada, por dios santo! jamas lo habia visto levantarse llorando, eso era demasiado incluso para el, debia saber que sucedia con su hermano y lo haria aun que este no quisiera, pero para ello necesitaba llamar a alguien, un ser que Dean odiaba a sobre manera, pero que en los meses que su hermano estuvo en el infierno, esa persona fue lo unico que lo mantuvo casi cuerdo.

-¿Sam?- pregunto el rubio.

-Ah- respondio el aludido, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, no se habia percatado que el viejo cazador habia llegado al fin.

-Vamos, Bobby remolcara el impala.-Dijo el mayor llevando a su hermano a la camioneta oxidada que Bobby llamaba grua.- Vamos Sam que pasa, estas como en otro mundo, desde hace un buen rato.- pregunto con una media sonrisa en lo labios.

-Por que he de decirtelo si tu no me dices que es lo que te pasa, cuando te lo pregunto.-contesto con un dejo de reproche en la voz. La insipiente sonrisa de Dean desparecio al oir a su hermano, tornandose serio y frio.

-Como quieras me da igual.- contesto bruscamente, cerrando la portesuela de la camioneta.-Por cierto tu vas en la parte de atras.

-BIEN!- contesto en un grito.

-Y ahora que demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?- pregunto Bobby al ver la rencilla de los hermanos, salida de dios sabe donde.

-NADA!-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Maldita sea, con ustedes no se puede, siguen siendo ese par de niñatos malcriados.- dijo con seriedad y fastidio en la voz grave y cansada que le caracterizaba.

Hacia un buen rato que habian comenzado el trayecto a casa del cazador, pero en la cabina reinaba el silencio, "Ni siquiera tiene radio este armatoste", pensaba el rubio para sus adentros.

En la parte de afuera Sam luchaba conta el viento que le arrojaba el cabello al rostro, mas de una vez habia tratado de ponerlo en su sitio, pero el viento se lo revolvia nuevamente, llevandole a exasperarse de verdad, ademas ya atardecia, mas bien oscurecia y el frio comenzaba a hacer estragos en el enorme cazador, haciendo que se se acomodora en un ovillo diminuto por increible que pareciera para su tamaño, solo para conservar algo de calidez en el cuerpo.

-Bobby?- pregunto cautamente el rubio, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Si- contesto

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo, normalmente hablo de estas coas con Sam, pero ahora creo que no servira de nada hacerlo, tal vez le deje peor de lo que yo estoy.-dijo sin apartar la mirada de enfrente.

-Debe ser grande si ni siquiera a tu hermano se lo quieres decir.-contesto mirando de reojo al joven a su lado.

-¿Alguna vez se ha incendiado el deshuesadero?- solto sin mas el rubio. La cara del cazador mostro un ligero asombro.

-Crei que no lo recordabas.- contesto

-Entonces si paso!- exclamo el rubio exaltado.

-Si, no tenias mas de 12 o 13 años, Sam creo es quien no lo recuerda en absoluto.- dijo observando el rostro de asombro del chico.

-Puedo saber por que se supone que no lo deberia recordar.- pregunto tragando con dificultad, ante el hecho de que probablemente el chico del sueño si existiese.

-Pues despues de ello, no hablaste en mas de 6 meses, tu padre te llevo incluso a un hospital y con varios psicologos, cuando al fin comenzaste a hablar de nuevo, tu padre te pregunto por el incendio, pero lo que le contestaste nos sorprendio a todos

-Que conteste, que los dejo asi.- dijo algo extrañado.

-Dean, aparentemente no lo recuerdas muy bien y para ser sincero yo tampoco, es muy confuso lo que sucedio ese dia, incluso yo no lo habia recordado, hasta que regresaste de alla abajo.-dijo- Pero el dia de ese incendio... era el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre.- contesto al fin. El rostro de Dean denotaba una sorpresa mayuscula, el fuego y su madre en una oracion no podian acarrear nada bueno, al menos para aquellos que sabian el trasfondo de esas palabras.- Pero en fin, acababas de levantarte, tu padre no se habia despegado de ustedes, desde el incendio, asi que cuando te pregunto por lo que habia sucedido, lo viste como si estuviera loco o algo asi.

xxxxxxxxxx(pequeño flash a las memorias de Bobby)

-Dean, ya te has levantado, ahora te doy tu desayuno.- dijo John al ver al mayor de sus hijos en la puerta de la cocina de Bobby. La casa del cazador se habia vuelto su hogar desde hace seis meses.

-¿Desayuno?- dijo mirando con verdadera extrañeza en la cara y sorpresa en la voz- ¿Te sientes bien papà?. La bofetada estuvo fuerte pero no para este tipo de remordimientos, al menos estas aqui para el aniversario de mamà.- dijo sentandose en la barra de la cocina.

-¿De que hablas Dean?- la sorpresa que se dibujo en el rostro de John y Bobby fue mas que evidente, el joven no recordaba nada de lo sucedido anteriormente, hasta la mañana de ese funesto accidente.

Para Dean el incendio jamas sucedio.

xxxxxxxxxx(fin del recuerdo)

-Despues de eso, decidimos no hablar del tema, para evitar un posible shock o que volvieras a cerrarte como lo hiciste, pero ciertamente estabas muy cambiado, si antes protejias a Sam, ahora te desvivias, no lo dejabas solo ni un momento, ya casi no reias, era casi imposible saber si algo andaba mal contigo, si algo te molestaba, o te asustaba.- contesto el cazador.

-Pero siempre he sido asi Bobby.- dijo.

-Si Dean siempre lo has sido, pero antes de eso, te acercabas a mi para contarme algunas cosas, como ahora, ya que a tu padre le respetabas, pero jamas le decias nada, en cierto modo en ese aspecto eran muy parecidos, pero tu lo llevaste a un extremo mayor. Paso el tiempo y solo a Sam le contabas unas cuantas cosas, pero muy por encima, jamas ledejabas saber cosas demas, nunca traiciono tu confianza si es lo que piensas, nosotros lo intuimos.- respondio a los pensamientos que seguramente se formaban en Dean en ese momento por su comentario.

-Mmm... Sammy- dijo mientras las ganas de matar a su hermano se diluian tan rapido como habian llegado- Bobby... ¿hubo un origen sobrenatural para el incendio?- pregunto con voz vacilante.

Pero justo en el momento en el que iba a contestar, unos fuertes golpes en le vidrio trasero les distrajo.

Era Sam con cara de muy pocos amigos.

El viento era insoportable, habia perdido la cuenta de las veces que se habia quitado el cabello de la cara, la noche ya habia caido y junto con ella un frio del demonio, tiritaba de frio, sus dientes chocaban con ferocidad unos contra los otros, cuando fijo su mirada en el interior de la cabina, noto que sus ocupantes conversaban, quiso escuchar pero el sonido del viento no se lo permito. Lo unico que pudo distinguir fueron los gestos de incertidumbre y asombro de su hermano. Pero al verlo solo una cosa cruzo por su mente.

-"Maldito seas Dean, esto pasa por preocuparme por ti, lo unico que gane es una pulmonia segura. Pero me vengare, juro que lo hare"- penso el castaño viendo a su hermano en el interior con sumo desden.

Cuando el frio se hizo insoportable, comenzo a golpear con violencia el cristal consiguiendo que sus ocupantes le prestaran atencion.

Momentos despues se hallaba en el interior de la cabina tratando de aumentar su temperatura. pero aun temblaba horrores.

-Coo..como se a..tre..atreven a deja..r.. dejarme ahi af..uera- dijo mientras su boca temblaba sin control

-Calma Samantha, solo queria hablar con Bobby y tu me facilitaste las cosas con tu actitud de esta tarde.- contesto Dean. El grandote no contesto, no por que no quisiera, sino por que el temblor de su cuerpo no lo permitia.

-Ahhh- supiro el mayor, quitandose la chamarra y cubriendo a Sam con ella. Para despues abrazarlo para que entrara en calor mas rapido.- Mejor?- pregunto, a lo que el menor solo asintio pegandose mas a el.- Pero no te acostumbres. Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas.- respondio aclarandole las cosas al menor. El cual solo sonrio disfrutando del calor del mayor

Bobby solo alcanzo a sonreir, pues parecia que veia nuevamente a esos dos niños que vivieron un tiempo con el y que tanto queria.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Deseos de Sangre

DESEOS DE SANGRE

Apenas llegaron a casa del cazador los hermanos cayeron rendidos de cansancio, un maldito cansancio provocado por el inclemente sol de verano y la terquedad del mayor a guardarse todo lo que le atormentaba.

Ya habían pasado dos días, en los que Dean se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a reparar a su "chica" como le decía al chevy impala que su padre le había dado. Bobby se había ofrecido a echarle una mano, pero el mayor se negó.-"Nadie a parte de mi, osara tocar a mi nena"- fue su respuesta. Durante esos dos días, el mayor había intentado por todos lo medios posibles hablar nuevamente con el cazador, mientras no estuviese ocupado con las reparaciones del auto, pero por alguna "maldita razón" como el decía, no había conseguido su objetivo, pues o era Sam quejándose del atroz aburrimiento, cosa rara para el mayor pues Sam gozaba de esos momentos de fugaz normalidad, o se trataba de un vecino inoportuno que les interrumpía o Bobby salia al pueblo por un caso sin importancia.

Harto de esa situación, el mayor estaba decidido a hablar con Bobby esa misma tarde, para lo que Sam y su necesidad de salir fueron sus mejores aliados, así que le mando a comprar una refacción, que obviamente no necesitaba.

-Dean, por que demonios no vas tu- replico con un tono exasperado que ni el sabia de donde había salido.- Conociéndote me maldecirás para toda mi existencia si me equivoco al comprarla y por su culpa el auto se averiá.

-Que no eras tu el que se aburría mortalmente, ahora te ofrezco salir de tu encierro y no quieres.- contesto algo irritado por el tono inicial de su hermano.- Pero aun así IRAS, tengo todavía unos detalles que afinar en mi nena, si voy al pueblo solo perderé tiempo, ademas te puse el modelo exacto que quiero en este papel, con medidas y todo, hasta un retrasado lo haría bien. Aunque tu seas un retrasado especial Sammy, confiare en que no lo echaras a perder.- dijo el rubio, con un tono ácido en la voz.

Sam se preparaba para gritarle a su hermano uno que otro improperio digno de la reverenda estupidez dela cual su hermano solía ser capaz algunas veces, pero se contuvo, ya que pudo vislumbrar la oportunidad de hacer esa llamada que hace dos días se le había cruzado en la parte posterior de la camioneta de Bobby y que ahora mas que nunca necesitaba hacer, ya no por Dean si no por el.

Así que le arrebato el papel de las manos, tomo el cacharro que Bobby llamaba auto y partió al pueblo.

-"GENIAL"- pensó el mayor - BOBBY!.- grito buscando al cazador.´

En el auto, Sam pasaba las calles rápidamente o mas bien lo mas rápido que esa cosa le permitía sin hacerse pedazos en el proceso. Su mente estaba completamente concentrada en hacer esa llamada, que si bien en un principio pensó que seria de ayuda para averiguar que es lo que le sucedía a su hermano, ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco, pues desde que habían llegado a casa del cazador, algo en su interior había comenzado a estremecerse nuevamente, clamando por que le dejara salir al exterior y saciar su hambre, ese era el motivo por el cual había estado tan irritable esos dos días, quejándose de cualquier cosa. La SED estaba haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente, si bien cuando Dean estaba allá abajo, la tenia a raya, era por la oportuna ayuda de esa persona, pero desde que su hermano había vuelto, las visitas de aquel ser, habían sido cada vez mas escasas, debido al odio mortal que su hermano le profesaba, por lo que se había visto obligado a verle a escondidas de su hermano mayor.

Jamas en toda su existencia había creído que se volvería una especie de adicto, pero esto era completamente diferente, si lo hacia era según el, por proteger a su hermano, no solo de los demonios, si no también de el mismo, pues mientras la sed estuviera calmada, el estaría tranquilo y aquello que tenia dentro no le poseería a tal grado de lastimar lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

La puerta de la refaccionaría se abrió, haciendo sonar una campanilla, denotando que un cliente había entrado, al llegar al mostrador una chica rubia ya le esperaba con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, la cual el menor correspondió con una igual solo que mas fugaz.

La chica de al menos unos 24 años le miraba de arriba abajo, como si no creyera que un hombre como el estuviera allí, pues ya se había acostumbrado a los tipos barbudos, panzones y con gorra que frecuentaban ese lugar.

-¿En que te puedo servir?- pregunto vivamente

-Necesito esta refacción- contesto entregándole el papel que su hermano le dio, la chica lo tomo acariciando la mano del menor de los Winchester.

-Dejame ver en la parte de atrás- dijo sonriendo al leer el papel. Sam solo asintió, devolviendo una sonrisa.

El menor se le había quedado viendo, si bien era como las típicas rubias que había visto, buen cuerpo, muy buenas piernas, y un rostro de ángel, lo que le pareció realmente especial fue encontrarla en una refaccionaría y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba viéndole el trasero de forma descarada tal y como Dean lo hacia. Al darse cuenta desvió la mirada hacia un estante a su lado. No cabía duda de que ya estaba comenzando a sentir los estragos de la sed.

-Aquí tienes- dijo la muchacha, llamando su atención nuevamente.

-Espero que sea la correcta o me mataran.- contesto flirteando con la chica.

-Yo también, seria una lastima dejar de ver esos bonitos ojos.-dijo correspondiendo.

-Y dime, ¿que hace una chica tan linda como tu, vendiendo piezas para autos?- dijo haciendo una pregunta que hasta para el sonaba a cliché, pero con una sonrisa de medio lado como las de su hermano mayor.

-Pues mi padre es el dueño y como soy hija única me veo forzada a seguir con el negocio familiar.- respondió de forma exageradamente coqueta.

-Mira lo que son las casualidades, yo también me veo obligado a continuar con el legado familiar.- dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿Tu también eres hijo único?.- pregunto

-Pues no, pero mi hermano y yo somos los únicos que quedamos de la familia y nos vimos forzados, yo mas que él al menos.- dijo tratando de parecer gracioso.

-Pues por que no lo dejas, tu pareces al menos tener esa oportunidad, yo aquí no la tengo, mis padres ya son grandes y nadie aparte de mi, puede hacerse cargo de ellos.- dijo con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

-Pues ya morirán.- dijo sin pensar en lo que había dicho, hasta que las palabras estaban fuera de su boca.

-¿Perdón?- dijo la muchacha entre ira y sorpresa.

-Lo siento, no pensé lo que dije, ¿cuanto te debo?.- alcanzo a decir con la vergüenza tiñéndole el rostro.

Apenas pagó, salio casi corriendo del lugar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, hasta que ya era tarde, jamas en la vida había pensado siquiera en la idea de ver muerto a alguien de una forma tan natural y ahora le había dicho a una chica que ni conocía que sus padres ya morirían, como si con eso se liberara de un reverendo estorbo.

Era esa maldita cosa que corría por sus venas lo que había dicho eso, también la culpable de que se comportara como su hermano, en lo que se refería a ser un descarado al menos, se comenzaba a dar cuenta que poco a poco su influencia sobre el se hacia mas fuerte, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde su "ultima vez" y no podía permitir que siguiera creciendo o Dean se preocuparía mas de lo que ya estaba, si es que a estas alturas del partido no se había dado cuenta de que su "necesidad" no se había hecho presente en un buen tiempo, lo cual lo haria sospechar de el y su promesa.

A Sam le preocupaba a sobremanera la reacción de su hermano si se enteraba que seguía viendo a esa mujer en especifico, a sus espaldas, si es que se le puede llamar mujer a ese pedazo de... cosa, como le decía su hermano.

Desde el momento en que Dean había ido al infierno, por alguna razón su sed se había incrementado de una forma grotesca, tal vez se debiera a la ausencia de Dean, que para el menor representaba un potente somnífero para esa cosa. Pero desde que no lo tenia cerca, era como si eso hubiera salido de su jaula, había cazado mas y mejor que nunca, no dudaba ni un ápice en destrozar lo que se le pusiera enfrente, mas si eran demonios a los cuales buscaba apropósito para conseguir que su hermano fuera liberado. Hasta que un buen día, la encontró, iba encontrá de todo lo que su padre y hermano le habían enseñado, pero estaba desesperado quería a Dean de vuelta como fuera y si tenia que hacer alianza con un demonio para conseguirlo lo haría y si como bono extra saciaría la maldita sed cada vez que lo necesitara, pues bienvenido sea.

Fue así que durante esos largos cuatro meses en los que no tuvo a Dean consigo, esa demonio fue lo que le mantenía casi cuerdo, pues dado que ella no tenia el poder suficiente como para sacarlo, al menos seria su informante y sabueso en busca de otros como ella que pudieran hacer algo, paso el tiempo y se volvieron mas cercanos, gracias en parte a los en ese entonces mas desarrollados poderes demoníacos del menor, llegando incluso a tener un intenso ¿romance?, si es que al intercambio de fluidos con una cosa así, se le puede llamar romance, poco a poco la demonio se fue ganando la confianza de Sam, hasta convertirse en una influencia muy fuerte para el, al menos hasta el momento en que Dean regreso de la mano de un ángel.

En el preciso instante en el que la había reconocido como demonio, le prohibió a su hermano volver a acercarse a "eso".

Desde entonces la veía muy esporadicamente y a escondidas del menor a sabiendas de lo que este haría si se enterara. Que si no la destrozo en cuanto supo el tipo de relación que llevaban , fue por mero ruego de su hermanito y bajo la promesa de no verla nunca mas.

Pero el ansia de sangre seguía allí, como si de una maldita plaga se tratase y en cierto modo lo era, sobretodo desde que el virus Croatoan había sido inoculado en su cuerpo, que no le infecto como a los demás era claro, pero el maldito virus había hecho mas fuerte y grande su necesidad de sangre demoníaca.

La calle le parecía interminable, no había encontrado un maldito teléfono publico en todo el rato y comenzaba a desesperarse, si no había llamado desde su celular, era por que su hermano le vigilaba de cerca y revisaba su teléfono sin que este se diera cuenta, solo para averiguar si todavía tenia comunicación con la demonio. Todo parecía indicar que tendría que aguantar al menos un día mas o el tiempo que tardaran en llegar a otro pueblo, pues si no llegaba pronto su hermano empezaría a buscarlo, lo que no sabia es que a su hermano le convenía que se entretuviera con lo que fuera, pero claro un demonio no era el tipo de entretenimiento que el tenia en mente.

Para su alivio, al fin pudo encontrar un bendito teléfono y como alma que lleva el diablo bajo del auto hacia el aparato, marcando lo mas rápido que sus dedos le permitían.

-¿Ruby?- fue lo primero que dijo al notar que le contestaban.

-Si, quien mas si no yo.- respondió una voz femenina.

-Necesito verte.- dijo casi en un ruego.

-Lo se.-dijo la mujer con displicencia.

Al colgar la bocina del teléfono Sam se encontraba mas nervioso que antes, ya había dejado de luchar contra su sed, ahora solo temblaba de ansia, pues al no tener a nadie cerca podía quitarse la mascara "de no pasa nada, soy normal", subió nuevamente a la camioneta esperando la llegada de la demonio. Su vista se poso sobre la refacción y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en la boca del estomago, era la culpa que sentía cada vez que hacia algo como eso, todas las veces que se había encontrado con ella a espaldas de su hermano, era fatal para el engañar a Dean de esa manera, pero necesitaba las visitas de esa mujer, no quería imaginar la cara de su hermano si se enterara, su mirada llena de dolor, tristeza, pero sobretodo ver la desepcion en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto quería, pero que jamas diría en voz alta.

Un "toc, toc" en la ventana lo saco de su ensimismamiento, era ella la que se encontraba al otro lado, rogando por que la dejara entrar, pues sin que se hubiera dado cuenta había empezado a llover.

-Lo siento.- dijo el menor dejandole entrar.

-No importa, el agua no es un problema siempre y cuando no este bendita, pero aun así, el mojarme no me gusta y tendrás que pagarlo.- dijo pasando una mano por el pecho del cazador menor.

-No tengo tiempo, solo necesito...- no pudo continuar, la sola idea de lo que pedía ya le causaba nauseas.

-Esta bien, pero no mucho estoy débil, aun bastardo se le ocurrió tenderme una trampa.- dijo algo molesta desnudando su brazo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cazador?- pregunto con la avidez brillando en sus ojos pardos.

-¿Quien mas sino?, de hecho creo que lo conoces, se llama Bobby el maldito.

-Le has hecho algo- dijo con furia mientras le aprisionaba el brazo con violencia.

-No le he hecho nada, solo quería información, pero estuvo cerca el muy maldito de matarme, ahora suéltame o no te daré lo que quieres.- dijo amedrentando al menor, quien la soltó momentos después. -Bien así me gusta.- respondió, al momento saco una navaja y se corto parte del brazo con ella.

Al ver la primera gota de sangre el menor aprisiono la herida con su boca, succionandola como si de un néctar se tratara. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Sam tomaba la sangre con desesperación, hasta que la mujer lo separo casi por la fuerza.

-Muy bien es suficiente- dijo tratando de apartar al joven.

-Solo un poco mas- dijo el menor con voz jadeante y desesperada, aferrándose aun mas.

-HE DICHO QUE BASTA.-grito la mujer aventando al joven al asiento. Sam le miro con odio, pero después se calmo aparentemente su sed había cedido... por el momento.

-Lo siento me deje llevar.- se disculpo volviendo a ser el mismo de hace unos días.

-No importa, pero la próxima vez no seré tan gentil.- expreso mientras la herida desaparecía en su piel.

-Por cierto que información quería Bobby.- pregunto el menor al volver completamente en si.

-Ahh- suspiro- Contigo no se puede, era algo sobre un incendio que sucedió hace un tiempo, cuando ustedes aun eran niños. Pero la verdad no se mucho al respecto, lo que si se es que el causante fue un demonio demasiado poderoso, en ese tiempo era el manda mas del infierno, Alucard era su nombre.

-Alucard, no me suena. - dijo receloso.

-Y no tendría porque, era de los mas poderosos y le resultaba insultante hacer pactos con los humanos, casi nunca se dejo ver por uno, pero en fin el causo el incendio en casa de tu amigo, solo que una presencia mucho mas poderosa que el, yo diría infinitamente mas, acabo con el. Pero sus motivos y lo que lo destruyo son un misterio para todos los demonios, en ese lugar fue destruido completamente y el poder que acabo con el desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Ni siquiera sabemos si fue un ángel o un conjuro hecho por un humano, lo cual no es muy factible, no hay humanos con ese tipo de poder, vaya ni siquiera las brujas conocen algo tan poderoso.

-¿Para que querrá Bobby saber algo así?- se pregunto mas para si mismo que para la mujer.

-Ni idea y la verdad tampoco me interesa.- contesto con desgano- Bueno ya que no piensas divertirte hoy me voy.- agrego saliendo de la camioneta.

-Espera, necesito algo mas.- le detuvo el enorme hombre dentro del auto.

-¿Que es muchachote?- dijo casi en burla al verlo contorsionarse dentro del auto.

-Quiero saber que es lo que le sucede a Dean, puedes averiguar que es lo que lo tiene con ese genio de mierda.

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo imposible, tu hermano esta protegido contra demonios y eso incluye el adentrarse en su mente por cualquier medio, en eso no puedo ayudarte.- contesto con falsa culpa en la mirada.

-Ni hablar, ya me lo había dicho Castiel, pero no creí que fuera tan inquebrantable el poder que lo resguardaba.- dijo con pesadez.

-Si es muy extraño que un humano tenga ese tipo de protecciones tan poderosas, son extremadamente escasos los que lo han tenido, creo solo tres o cuatro desde que el primer hombre fue creado y de hecho ese fue el primero. Bueno adiós.- dijo abruptamente como si algo la llamase de repente.

-Espe..ra - trato de decir, pero antes de terminar la palabra ya había desaparecido.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Pedazos de mi Vida

PEDAZOS DE MI VIDA

Dean ni siquiera espero a que Sam arrancara el auto de Bobby, apenas escucho que este azoto la puerta del mismo, grito a todo pulmón buscando al viejo cazador.

Su búsqueda rindió frutos rápidamente, ya que el viejo se encontraba en la cocina, al verlo no perdió el tiempo en nada fue al grano y le soltó su inquietud sin mas.

-Bien Bobby, que paso esa noche y no omitas ningún detalle- ordeno el hermano como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Por un momento el hombre no entendió a que se refería el rubio, pero no tardo mucho en hacerlo dada la tensión que denotaba todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Podrías al menos no ser tan impulsivo, casi me da un ataque cuando entraste así de tan de repente.-contesto el viejo algo molesto.

-Vamos no te pongas sensible conmigo, Sam no tardara en volver y necesito saber que paso ese maldito día, la maldita duda me carcome si no me lo dices pronto mi cabeza volara en miles de pedazos junto con la escasa cordura que me queda.- dijo casi cayéndose de la silla en la que estaba.

-Como te dije en la camioneta, ni yo recuerdo bien lo que sucedió esa noche, fue extraño, tu padre había vuelto unos días antes para llevarlos a la tumba de su madre por el aniversario de su muerte. Ese día llegaron por la tarde, mas bien noche eran casi las ocho cuando el motor del auto se apago en mi puerta, tu bajaste primero parecías triste por alguna razón, cuando tu padre te tomo del hombro saliste corriendo en dirección al deshuesadero, Sam te siguió apesar de que John y yo le dijimos que no lo hiciera. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo... alguien mas fue en tu búsqueda, era un muchacho como de tu edad de cabello oscuro, pero no recuerdo bien quien era.- dijo tratando de recordar al joven que acababa de mencionar. El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco tan fuerte que temió que Bobby le hubiera escuchado, el joven de sus sueños si existía y todo lo que hasta ahora creía un sueño extraño y aterrador resultaba no serlo, realmente había pasado.

-¿Y?- dijo casi en un grito.

-John quiso alcanzarlos, incluso salio detrás de aquel joven, pero el muchacho no le dejo, una simple orden basto para que John Winchester desistiera y créeme eso era imposible. Pude notar en la mirada de tu padre un profundo respeto y confianza hacia ese muchacho, tu padre no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en mi al ciento por ciento, aunque me duela aceptarlo.- dijo pensativo.

-Vamos no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y continua de una puta vez- dijo Dean comenzando a exasperarse.

-Jodido muchacho.- dijo recriminando al joven su comentario.- Dejamos que el muchacho se encargara, puesto que la orden también me la había dicho a mi, yo realmente no sabia que era lo que hacia que tu padre le obedeciera, pero yo planeaba ir de todas formas, pero en cuanto me quise poner en marcha, una fuerza invisible me tenia clavado al piso, por mas que intentaba darles alcance no podía, esa fuerza, poder no me dejaba. pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales se desato una gran explosión en la parte mas lejana de la propiedad, justo en la dirección que habían tomado todos ustedes.- dijo extrañándose de sus propias palabras.- Tu padre dijo sus nombres en un susurro y salio disparado en su búsqueda, no supe jamas como lo hizo, por que yo también lo intente pero no podía moverme de donde estaba.

-Dios, pues quien demonios era ese chico, que hasta mi padre no dudo en obedecer.- espeto el mayor de los hermanos al hombre frente a el.

-No lo se Dean, pero si mal no recuerdo y de hecho comienzo a recordar, ese muchacho apareció el mismo día que tu y Sam llegaron aquí, después de la discusión que tuve con tu padre unos meses antes.

-Por la que defendí a Sammy cuando habíamos ido a bañarnos a esa maldita pradera.- dijo recordando su sueño de unas noches antes.

-Exacto.-contesto el viejo.- A partir de ese día tu y ese joven se volvieron bastante unidos en muy corto tiempo, podría decir que fue tu primer amigo verdadero después de tanto tiempo, ¿como demonios se llamaba?- quiso recordar, pero por mas que se estrujaba los sesos no conseguía el nombre.-En fin- dijo dándose por vencido.- Sam iba con ustedes a todos lados, pues no le gustaba quedarse solo y te rogaba para que lo llevaras contigo, tu nunca querías pero ese joven te convencía solo con una media sonrisa y ladeando el rostro, igual como lo haces cuando quieres conquistar a alguna mujer, ahora que lo pienso de el lo debiste haber aprendido.

-¿Quieres decir que mi principal arma de seducción la aprendí de un niño de trece años?- pregunto incrédulo ante esa revelación. Bobby solo desvió el rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro implicando algo que no quería decir en voz alta con lo siguiente que dijo.

-Y jamas te resistías, igual que ahora lo hacen esas mujeres, apuesto lo que quieras a que si lo vuelves a ver y hace lo mismo te entregarías a el si te lo pidiera.- los ojos de Dean se abrieron como platos dejando ver sus ojos verdes en su mayor expresión.

-No cambies el tema anciano, que paso después de que escuchaste la explosión.- ordeno volviendo al tema principal.

-Jajajaja- rió el cazador- Dean, Dean, Dean, nunca cambiaras, siempre cambias de tema cuando sabes que no tienes argumentos con que defenderte y las bromas no te salen.

-Continua anciano.-replico con tono serio y sombrío.

-Como sea, volvió a pasar algo de tiempo cuando por fin me pude mover nuevamente, esa fuerza me había liberado por alguna razón, pero no había desaparecido, la sentía cerca e incluso mas fuerte que antes. Cuando por fin llegue a donde estaban el fuego era incontrolable, las llamas eran extremadamente altas, para ser un incendio normal, un muro de ellas me separaba de ustedes, podía ver como tu padre estaba parado junto a ese muchacho, mientras tu detenías a Sam para que no se les acercara, el joven le hacia señas a tu padre para que fuera con ustedes, fue entonces cuando lo vi.- dijo el cazador con un hilo de voz.- Se contaban leyendas de un demonio tan poderoso, que solo era superado por Lucifer, ni siquiera Azazel podía compararse en poder con el, jamas las creímos dado que eran muy pocos los que habían dicho haberlo visto y la mayoría ya estaban muertos o en un asilo mental, pero todas y cada una de ellas coincidían en algo, era un demonio hermoso, de cabello blanco y ojos color zafiro, siempre vestido de blanco, pero su principal distintivo era un medallon con una pluma proveniente de las propias alas de Lucifer. Te juro que casi me hago en los pantalones del miedo que sentí al verlo. Supe que era el, puesto que ningún demonio puede cruzar la barda de mi casa por los conjuros protectores que le he impuesto desde que empece a cazar, ninguno era tan poderoso. Entonces vi como con un leve movimiento de su mano mando a volar a tu padre, a ti, a Sam y medio deshuesadero, salvo a ese joven que parecía que apenas y le había tocado una ligera brisa, cuando se quiso acercar a el, paro en seco, sus ropas se rasgaron con violencia, y múltiples heridas se aparecieron por su cuerpo, derramando su sangre de un color negro, sus ojos hasta ese momento tranquilos centellaban de ira, el fuego creció a un mas, expandiéndose por todo el lugar en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando fije la mirada en ustedes tu hermano se encontraba inconsciente y tu padre forcejeaba contigo pues tratabas de liberarte para ir con ese joven, le golpeabas insistentemente, le gritabas algo a ese joven, de pronto dejaste de golpear a John, ese joven te miro con enojo, pero solo fue un instante, su mirada se volvió dulce y llena de pena, te dijo una ultima cosa, después fue envuelto por el fuego y en el ultimo instante gritaste algo con todas tus fuerzas, no entendí que fue, pero una intensa luz cubrió todo el pueblo, cuando abrí los ojos el demonio ya no estaba por ningún lado, ese joven tampoco y todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Es todo Dean después de eso no hay mas, no tengo detalles de algo mas. No se que buscaba un demonio como ese aquí, ni lo que paso con ese joven.- dijo frustrado el hombre frente a Dean.

Dean tenia la mirada perdida, mas que aclarar las dudas que tenia, solo había conseguido crearse mas de las que ya tenia. Un demonio tan poderoso apareció frente a sus ojos y no lo recordaba, esa tarde con su padre en el cementerio por mas que intentaba recordarla no podía y ese joven con el que se había vuelto tan cercano era lo peor, les había protegido de ese ser, en especial a el de eso estaba seguro, las palabras que le había dicho en el sueño aun seguían retumbando en su cabeza.-"Esto no es mi obligación, te protejo por que te quiero nunca lo olvides"- Como demonios lidiar con eso también, ademas también le había dicho que siempre estaría con el.

El joven se levanto lentamente, dirijiendose a la salida mas cercana, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba pensar, estar a solas, despejar su mente de tanto que lo agobiaba.

-Dean, ¿a donde vas?- pregunto el cazador al ver el semblante desencajado del rubio.

-Necesito pensar.- respondió con la voz completamente apagada.

Salio al gran patio de Bobby y camino sin rumbo por las pilas de chatarra, anduvo vagando por el lugar bastante tiempo, cuando sin darse cuenta llego al lugar donde todo sucedió, era la parte mas alejada de la propiedad y por un momento creyó alucinar, pues le pareció captar el olor a metal ardiendo, rápidamente desecho esa idea, no podía ser, ¿o si?, se recostó en el cofre de un auto que de seguro había tenido mejores tiempos, dejando que la brisa le golpeara llevándose todos sus problemas aunque fuera por un solo momento, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y lo unico que veía era el rostro de ese muchacho, sus ojos color miel que le reconfortaban y tranquilizaban, su cabello negro que brillaba bajo la tenue luz de un día nublado y una leve sonrisa en los labios solo para el, solo que esta vez ya no se veía como antes, era mas grande, tal vez de unos diecisiete años, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido y soñaba con el. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue escucharle hablar.

-No te presiones tanto, relajate Deannie, jamas me aparte de ti y jamas lo haré, solo que hasta hace un tiempo esa era la mejor forma de cuidarte, pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver nuevamente, lo juro y recuerda que siempre te querré.- dijo el joven revolviendo el cabello rubio del cazador, que por un momento sintió la calidez de su piel sobre su sien, la dulce caricia de su aliento sobre su rostro, cargada de un aroma completamente embriagador.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose sobre el auto, se sentía tranquilo, casi en paz, había sido muy extraño era como si ese muchacho le hubiera hablado en verdad que no fuera solo un simple recuerdo disfrazado de sueño y por supuesto que no lo era, casi podía sentir sobre su cabello la caricia del joven.

"Deannie", pensó, era tonto y cursi pero le gustaba y por un leve momento abrazo la idea de tener a alguien a quien amar y ser amado, pero la desecho rápidamente al recordar todo lo que les pasaba a las personas que ellos amaban, la muerte siempre truncaba sus destinos, cuando estos se topaban con un Winchester, esta vez no permitiría que ese joven se viera envuelto en el desastre que era su vida, por que apesar de haberle visto solo en sueños y no recordarlo en Dean había nacido la necesidad de protegerle de absolutamente todo.

De pronto escucho el inconfundible batir de alas de Cass a su espalda, sintiendo su mirada azul clavarse en el, como tantas veces lo había hecho desde que le conoció. Al volverse para mirar al ángel pudo ver la misma expresión de no entender nada de lo que le pasaba, la cara ligeramente de lado y los ojos azules buscando algún indicio de lo que sentía. Le miro por unos instantes hasta que rompió el silencio al notar que el ángel apenas y parpadeaba.

-Y bien, dirás algo o te quedaras ahí a mirarme todo el día, se que soy irresistible pero no eres mi tipo Cass, me gustan un poco mas expresivos.- bromeo el rubio con el ángel, quien por supuesto no se dio por enterado.

-Creo saber que es lo que te protege Dean.- soltó con su parsimoniosa voz al rubio.

-Creí que nadie sabia?- dijo sorprendido por la noticia que le acaba de dar el ángel abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Si, se lo que dije, pero descubrí algo, cuando escuche una conversacion entre Rafael y Michael.- agrego el ángel.

-Ahora espiás arcángeles por mi, creo que no esta todo perdido contigo Cass.- dijo picaramente para aliviar un poco lo que sentía dentro. Mientras el ángel le miro sin entender nada.

-Como sea Dean, pero por lo que escuche, cuando se medio la orden de sacarte del infierno, todos tanto arriba como abajo creían que había sido orden directa de Michael para no perder su verdadero recipiente y así luchar con Lucifer en el apocalipsis, pero parece que no fue así. Tanto Rafael, Gabriel y el propio Michael, escucharon el llamado de una voz que ningún ángel puede desobedecer, ordenando que fueras liberado y puesto bajo mi protección en particular durante un tiempo.- dijo con ese tono tan impersonal característico de su persona.

-Estas diciendo que el mismo Dios ordeno mi liberación del Spa de cinco estrellas en el que me encontraba.- agrego con duda y sorpresa en la voz.

-No Dean, no de un ... spa, del infierno- respondió sin entender el sarcasmo.- Y no fue el Dean, se trata de la única voz capaz de ordenar a los arcángeles a parte de padre. Dean los ángeles se dividen en 9 grupos cada uno mas poderoso que el anterior, después de la sublevación de lucifer, solo quedaron 3 de los nueve, los ángeles como yo, los 4 arcángeles gobernantes Michael, Rafael, Gabriel y Lucifer, pero por encima de ellos quedo un tipo de ángel, el mas poderoso solo superado por padre... Un Serafín.


	7. Ya es demasiado

**Muy bien tal vez me tarde un poco en hacer esto, pero pues traten de comprender es mi primer fic en forma jajaja. Bueno el punto es que como se darán cuenta si no es que no lo han hecho ya, este relato abarca desde las temporadas 4 y 5 de SUPERNATURAL principalmente, pero con un leve o muy grande detalle que me sirve a mi para el argumento de la historia, los estoy revolviendo en cuestión de tiempo, así que no se sorprendan de ver a Lucifer (o leer) ya en la tierra y Ruby aun viva , detalles como ese saltaran a la vista, solo espero no me maten por ello, insisto solo es por el argumento de la historia, sin mas me despido y les dejo el sig. capi el cual me disculpo por tardar tanto en subir pero es que no me sentía inspirado mi pinche musa se fue de vacaciones y ni me aviso la muy perra, que lo DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN PLEASE. ASI SUBIRE MAS SEGUIDO LOS CAPIS(alimenten la vanidad de mi altanera y egolatra musa)**

**ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO**

La cara del rubio se desencajo totalmente ante lo que le había dicho Castiel, si bien cuando se enteraron de que los ángeles existían, los hermanos investigaron un poco sobre ellos, sabían de los grupos de ángeles, arcángeles, tronos y demás, pero por el bendito amor de DIOS, este jodido soldadito del señor debía estar jugando con su mente de una forma cruel.

La mandíbula le llegaba al suelo o al menos así lo sentía, "un jodido serafín", era oficial, Cass había perdido la cordura.

-Imposible.-dijo el rubio tragando con demasiada dificultad la poca saliva que le quedaba en la boca seca.

-No, es completamente cierto, incluso Michael y Rafael temen acercarse a ti por temor a el. Es un hecho innegable, pero no dudes que buscaran la forma de hacerse de tu cuerpo, pero a mi punto de vista es suicidio.- comento el ángel con su voz serena pero esta vez con un dejo de ¿satisfacción?, mientras desviaba su mirada para no enfrentar los verdes ojos que le miraban con exagerada incredulidad.

-Pero tu mismo dijiste que los arcángeles son las almas mas temibles y poderosas del cielo, que no había nada que se les opusiera a excepción de Dios.- dijo casi como un regaño.- Vamos no me salgas ahora con que tienes un hermano mayor todo-poderoso, que se te olvido mencionar por que nunca iba a las reuniones familiares los domingos, ¡VAMOS CAS!.

-No olvide nada, yo creía que todos los ángeles superiores a Michael habían sido destruidos durante la rebelion de Lucifer.- se defendió elevando el tono de su voz con enojo.- Ademas no son cosas que se digan así como así.

-Tampoco que un ángel al que todos ustedes temen me protege, sabrá dios por que, vamos debiste tener algo de tacto, no puedes soltar ese tipo de cosas así como así.

-Como sea Dean es imperioso que le encontremos.- respondió con seriedad clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes del cazador.

-¿Por que?- alcanzo a decir- Si no lo han sabido nada de el en todo este tiempo es por algo, ¿No?- dijo levantando ligeramente los hombros.

-Aun no lo entiendes, verdad.- dijo algo exasperado el ángel.

-Entender que, Cas.- contesto en el mismo tono.

La cara de exasperación de Castiel no se hizo esperar, le molestaba demasiado que ante lo que le acababa de comunicar al mayor de los Winchester, este no ardiera en rabia, como el lo había hecho al enterarse, así que, sin mas le soltó todo su coraje y frustración.

-¡Entender por que si el ser mas poderoso de la creación te protegia, dejo que llevaras esta vida, permitiera que tu hermano se este convirtiendo en un demonio a cada momento que pasa, que todo lo que amas muera, el que no te dejaran tener una vida normal y feliz, pero por encima de todo, POR QUE PERMITIO QUE FUERAS AL INFIERNO Y TE PUSO A MI CUIDADO EN ESPECIAL. POR QUE TE ABANDONO ASI DEAN, ESO HAY QUE ENTENDER.-grito al rubio agarrándolo con violencia por la camisa.

Dean le miraba con sorpresa, miedo y duda, jamas en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al ángel, le había visto tener un arranque de ira como aquel, si tomaba en cuenta que los ángeles no sentían y en especial Cas siempre había sido completamente estoico y serio, imperturbable por casi todo a su alrededor.

-Esta bien Cas, calmate.- dijo tratando de calmar al ángel, con una ligera sonrisa en los demasiado temblorosos labios por la repentina reacción de Castiel. Por primera vez en toda su vida se había aterrado de esa forma, ya que por un momento creyó que el ángel le atacaría con toda la fuerza de su enojo. Pero algo en si interior sabia que Cas, no le haría daño, pero eso no le quitaba el susto que se acababa de llevar.

Al darse cuenta de lo hizo, le soltó rápidamente, bajando la mirada avergonzado, regañándose mentalmente, por haberse dejado llevar por un impulso tan... humano.

-Disculpa, no me pude controlar.- dijo tímidamente

-Y que lo digas, por un momento creí que me mandarías de vuelta al infierno.- dijo acomodándose la camisa.

-No, jamas lo haría, si te lo dije una vez fue para ganar algo de tu respeto.- le corrigió rápidamente.

-Ya paso, pero en cuanto lo vuelvas a hacer, juro que pateare tu trasero y te mandare de vuelta a allá arriba con uno de esos conjuros enoqui... enochi, no se que, lo juro y yo no me detendré a pensar si eres tu o la puta que mal pario a Michael o Lucifer.- amenazo el rubio con esa actitud de macho que le caracterizaba.

-Ellos no fueron paridos por nadie, Padre los...-

-¡Castiel!- interrumpió al darse cuenta que el ángel no le había entendido en absoluto, como siempre, para variar.

Momentos después, el destartalado cacharro de Bobby anuncio que había llegado, por lo que Dean se dirijo a la casa seguido de cerca por el ángel.

Al llegar al encuentro con su hermano en el interior de la casa del viejo cazador, lo primero que pensó el rubio fue en decirle a su hermano la situación actual que le embargaba, pero al ver a su hermano tan tenso, desistió, no solo por ello sino por que también noto la mirada de reproche y el asco que reflejaban todos y cada uno de los movimientos del ángel para con su hermano, eso acabo de convencerla que no era el momento, primero tenia que averiguar que demonios pasaba con esos dos.

-¿Encontraste la pieza Sammy?- pregunto como saludo de la forma mas elocuente que pudo.

-Si- contesto secamente el menor entregándole la pieza, tomando camino hacia arriba.

-¿Hey que pasa contigo?- dijo algo molesto por la antipática reacción de su hermano.

-Nada, solo quiero descansar un poco, la ida al pueblo me fatigo mas de lo que creí.- dijo como excusa, que hasta para el sonó como una reverenda idiotez.

-Vamos, solo fuiste por una refacción, que tanto te pudiste haber cansado.- dijo burlonamente, pero inmediatamente después se dio cuenta que el castaño había tardado demasiado en el pueblo y la refacción que le había pedido no era exactamente la mas difícil de conseguir.- Y a todo esto, ¿Por que tardaste tanto?.

-Si Sam, ¿por que tardaste?- agrego el ángel acusadoramente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del menor.

-Tarde un poco por que no encontraban la pieza, solo perdí un poco de tiempo, que mas da.- repuso ya molesto por la intrusión de Castiel en la conversación.

Hasta ese momento Dean no había notado nada raro ademas de la tensión en el cuerpo de su hermano y su repentino retardo, pero no fue hasta la intervención de Cas que se fijo aun mas en su hermano, sobretodo por la forma en que el ángel le había preguntado el motivo de su retardo.

No fue hasta entonces que vio por primera vez que su hermano no le sostenía la mirada, como si temiera el contacto visual, el cuerpo enorme del castaño temblaba ligeramente, cosa de la cual tampoco se había percatado, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían puesto exageradamente tensos, hasta los de su rostro y su mirada iba de un lado otro de forma demasiado nerviosa, sus labios demasiado apretados, llegando a ponerse casi blancos por la fuerza y ... fue ahí donde lo vio, llenándose de horror, era apenas un manchoncito justo en la esquina de su labio inferior, de un rojo intenso, seco, eso era ...

-¿Por que tienes sangre en los labios Sam?- mas que un grito fue un rugido que escapo de la garganta del mayor, llenando de horror la cara del menor, que de forma instintiva llevo su mano a su boca cubriéndola. Pero sin emitir respuesta alguna. - Y bien Sam, piensas contestar, no se leer la mente o te saco la respuesta a golpes.- amenazo acercándose al menor, que dio un paso atrás.

-Yo..- no supo que decir, de pronto toda posible respuesta se borro de su mente al fijar por primera vez sus ojos en los verdes de su hermano que centelleaban de furia y tras el, la mirada gélida y acusadora de Castiel.- Yo.. tuve una pequeña pelea con un camionero que se quiso pasar de listo en el pueblo por la pieza que querías, debiste verlo era un tipo enorme.- alcanzo a responder dando gracias a dios de que sus neuronas aun funcionaban, pero sobretodo por que la mentira era creíble, pero no contaba con la astucia de años de su hermano en peleas callejeras.

-Y si es así, por que no tienes un golpe encima, Sammy no me quieras ver la cara, tu ropa ni siquiera esta rasgada, vaya ni siquiera esta fuera de su sitio, esta tal y como te fuiste hace unas horas.- dijo en voz demasiado baja casi en un susurro, cosa que al menor le hizo temblar de pánico, su hermano solo hablaba así cuando su enojo era demasiado, incluso para el mismo.

-Vamos Sam dicelo.- soltó el ángel a sus espaldas. La voz de Cas le saco un poco de sus pensamientos, el rubio casi había olvidado que había entrado con el a la casa de Bobby, fue entonces que dirigió de su mirada de su hermano, al ángel y de regreso.

-Que me tienes que decir Sam.- dijo en un tono completamente plano pero en un susurro igual que el anterior.

Los ojos pardos del menor se abrieron como platos dejando ver las diferentes tonalidades de estos, el miedo le salia por cada poro, la mirada que tanto temía y que no quería ver en su hermano estaba justo enfrente suya, amenazando con salir de un momento a otro, la ira de esos ojos ocultaban una cosa peor que el no soportaba, la desepcion de su hermano y la tristeza que vendría con ella, su furia la podía sobrellevar, tenia años haciéndolo, pero no la desepcion de su hermano era algo que le dolía demasiado, el le había cuidado desde pequeño cuando su padre se iba por largas temporadas, lo crió y se había sacrificado tantas veces por el, prueba de ello fue que estuvo en el infierno solo por el. Y el solo hecho de hacer algo que le pusiera así no lo podía soportar. Pero la voz de Castiel tras el y lo que dijo fue suficiente para hacer realidad todos sus temores, si su hermano no apreciara tanto a ese maldito ángel lo habría mandado de donde salio desde hace mucho.

-Bebió sangre de demonio.-soltó sin mas- pude olerlo desde antes que cruzara la barda de Bobby.- fue todo lo que necesito para derrumbar al rubio, la ira seguía allí ahora mas grande, pero mayor a ella era el dolor que se instalo en su pecho al momento de oír sus palabras, algo se rompió dentro de el y dolía como el infierno, no mil veces peor a todas las torturas que Alistair le hizo allá abajo.

Lo que vino después fue demasiado rápido incluso para Castiel, el rubio llego a su hermano a una velocidad increíble, sorteando la distancia entre ambos en dos zancadas, tomando al alto de la camisa y azotandolo violentamente contra la pared, rompiendo en el proceso una mesilla que estaba ahí.

-Dijiste que ya no lo harías, me lo prometiste, juraste que en el momento que deje el infierno y me viste en ese hotel dejarías de hacerlo, juraste no verla mas.- dijo con la voz llena de rabia y dolor.

-De..Dean.. yo- dijo el menor con la voz quebrada.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de esto que me esta...- la respiración del rubio era forzada, sus fosas se ensanchaban con cada respiración, sus ojos fijos en los de su hermano, dejandole saber todo lo que sentía.

Soltó al menor aventandolo a un lado cuando el viejo cazador llego al oír el escándalo, saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Que demonios paso aquí?- pregunto el cazador sin entender nada. mirando a un Sam hecho un ovillo demasiado pequeño para su tamaño en el suelo junto a lo que fue una mesa, a la vez que el ángel desaparecía dejándolos solos, dejando atrás solo el sonido de sus alas.

Una vez afuera Dean subió al impala para huir de todo aquello que le estaba haciendo demasiado daño, encendió el motor que le dio un rugido muy acorde a como se sentía, en esos momentos creía que su auto le entendía y por mucho agradeció aquello, pero justo cuando se disponía a salir disparado a quien sabe donde, apareció Cas frente a el, iluminado por los faros del auto.

-Dean.- escucho que le llamaba en ese tono tan monocorde que ahora le sacaba de quicio.

-No creas que no te pasare encima Cas, lo haré así que quitate de mi camino y no te me acerques ni tu ni ese imbécil que se dice mi hermano.- le gruño desde el auto sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Pero Dean, necesitamos encontra...- ni siquiera le dejo terminar, el rubio avanzaba con rapidez hacia el, dándole el tiempo justo para desaparecer y no ser arrollado por el impala.

Por ahora era mejor dejarlo solo.

Mientras en el interior de la casa, Sam no dijo palabra alguna, se sentía tan diminuto, avergonzado, dolido por lo que le había hecho a su hermano, le había herido de tal forma, que ahora el mismo le daba la razón a todos aquellos que le habían dicho que era un monstruo, de los cuales su hermano le defendió alegando lo contrario y en ese instante le había demostrado que pese a sus esfuerzos todos tenían razón.

Se encerró en la habitación que siempre ocupaban en la casa de Bobby , al momento que escucho el impala alejarse, ni siquiera se atrevió a tratar de detener a su hermano, estaba seguro que le tiraría el auto encima, pero en esos momentos aunque hubiera querido no tenia el valor para enfrentarlo, así que solo se refugio en el cuarto, en la cama del rubio y lloro hasta quedarse dormido del cansancio.


	8. ¿Abandono?

**¿ABANDONO?**

La carretera estaba completamente empapada, no se podía ver mas allá de dos metros hacia el frente, todo por culpa de la lluvia torrencial que había estado cayendo desde hace no mas de cinco horas, "por un jodido demonio, hasta el clima parece estar en contra mía". pensó el cazador quejándose de todo lo que le sucedía últimamente, al parecer el mundo creía que no era suficiente con tener a medio infierno y cielo tras sus huesos, que su hermano se estuviera volviendo adicto al jugo de tomate demoníaco, ademas por si fuera poco no tenia ni puta idea de lo que había pasado en aquellos meses de su juventud en los cuales había conocido aun joven que le hacia sentir realmente bien, que por lo visto y atando cabos era el maldito serafín que le protegia, no, el mundo no tenia suficiente y se lo estaba demostrando con ese diluvio "made in God" que le caía encima.

Pero para su alivio, después de estar un día completo detrás del volante huyendo de todo lo que le atosigaba, encontró un motel en medio de ninguna parte, aparcando justo frente a la entrada, para momentos después esconderse bajo las sabanas en un cuarto por mas deprimente, así que se dejo llevar por el cansancio que llevaba acuestas y sin darse cuenta estaba profundamente dormido en medio de la oscuridad.

-Deannie, ¿por que estas tan triste?- pregunto una voz extrañamente familiar.

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá- respondió el rubio escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, las cuales abrazaba contra su pecho.

-Entonces es hoy.- dijo revolviendo el cabello del rubio con dulzura, el joven ante el.- Dime puedo hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor.- el chico solo negó con la cabeza sin sacarla de su escondite.-Vamos Deannie, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para arrancarte una sonrisa.- dijo nuevamente arrodillándose frente a el.- Mmm... ¡Ya se!- dijo casi en un grito sorprendiendo al niño frente a el.

Momentos después una melodía escapaba de entre sus labios, para convertirse en un canto alegre y por mas hermoso que sin saber como ni cuando hizo sonreír al niño, haciendo brillar las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos.

Una vez mas Dean soñaba o mas bien recordaba, la sensación de no poder controlar sus acciones en sus sueños era algo que realmente le incomodaba, pero al menos en este sueño se sentía bien, como no lo hacia desde hace mucho y la voz de ese joven le relajaba bastante, el sonido era hermoso, sin comparación alguna, si ese era el canto de un ángel, la verdad todo lo que había escuchado de ello, se quedaba realmente corto. Pero fue esa misma voz la que le saco un poco de sus pensamientos inconscientes.

-"Tu sabes de sobra que la verdadera voz de un ángel puede destrozar tus tímpanos y hacer reventar tu cerebro como un huevo en un microondas"- aclaro la voz.

-Que demonios... ¿Quien eres?- pregunto a la oscuridad que repentinamente le rodeo.

-"Tu sabes perfectamente quien soy, solo debes recordarlo, o ya has olvidado la ultima vez que te visite en sueños."- se quejo divertida la voz. El rubio rápidamente recordó el sueño que tuvo con el joven de ojos color miel hacia no muchas noches, no era algo que se pudiese olvidar así como así.

-Eres ese joven verdad, el de mis "recuerdos". enfatizo la ultima palabra.

-"Mmm, recuerdos, sueños, quien distingue unos de otros, pero si soy yo y esta por demás decir que sabes perfectamente que no te haré daño alguno, así que relajate por favor".- pidió con cautela.

-Relajarme, estas jugando ¿verdad?, como demonios voy a hacer eso con ...-

-"Con todo lo que te pasa, si lo se, eres todo un mártir, con tantos problemas encima,si Dean, por un momento olvide que eras el ombligo del universo".- Ironizo la voz algo cansada.- "Pero si por un maldito momento dejaras de quejarte, cosa difícil por lo que veo, podrías vislumbrar que todo tiene una solución, de verdad que has cambiado en mi ausencia, donde quedo ese niñito todo alegría y positivismo."- interrumpió al rubio la voz.

-Ese niño ya no existe, incluso dudo que alguna vez lo hiciera.- contesto con pesadez y tristeza.

-"Eso no es cierto, ese niño existió, yo fui testigo de ello, pero creo que tengo algo de culpa en que te sientas así."- replico bajando un poco el tono avergonzado de alguna manera, cosa que el Winchester noto de inmediato.

-¿Por que tendrías algo de culpa?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo y se pateo mentalmente por ello, ese tipo le había devuelto esa sensación de protegerle que había tenido la primera vez que soñó con el.

-"Quizá por que Castiel tiene razón"- contesto secamente

-En que tendría razón ese emplumado entrometido.- rugió al recordar la ultima escena que tuvo con el ángel y su hermano.

-"Te abandone Dean y desde hace mucho, me arrepiento de eso como no tienes una idea, me odio por ello"- soltó amargamente.

-Bueno creo que de eso ya me di cuenta, pero sobreviví, no gracias a ti, claro esta.- contesto mordazmente, alcanzando a oír un suspiro pesado escaparse de ese ser que aun no podía ver, cosa que ya le estaba exasperando.

-"Si, pero no es el caso, de no haberme alejado tu vida hubiera sido mejor... normal, dentro de lo que cabria al tenerme al lado."- repuso triste.

-Si claro, tener un ángel todo poderoso al lado es lo mas normal del mundo.- contesto sarcásticamente.

-"Por que crees que te dije dentro de lo que cabe, genio"- ataco en el mismo tono mordaz y sarcástico de joven.

-Valla, un ángel que sabe de ironías y sarcasmos, eres muy diferente de tu hermanos los "serios y estirados ángeles del señor."- contesto continuando en su linea de ataque.

-"Créeme Deannie, yo soy muy diferente a ellos, llevo viviendo entre ustedes mucho tiempo."- contesto la voz a su alrededor.

-Bien, pero deja de decirme Deannie, eso es de niñas, y como esta eso de que llevas viviendo entre nosotros mucho tiempo.- dijo mas como reclamo que como pregunta.- Y por que no te muestras dejame verte.-

-"Eso no es posible por ahora, no tengo tanta fuerza para mostrarme ante ti, mis poderes tienen un limite muy bajo desde que nos separamos. Pero como te dije la ultima vez, nos veremos pronto Dean, mas de lo que imaginas y no te preocupes me reconocerás, aunque ahora estoy algo diferente, por cierto antes no te quejabas de que te llamara así, Deannie."- aclaro la voz haciéndose mas lejana a cada momento.

-ESPERA!- grito el cazador, pero lo que recibió en respuesta fue un golpe contra el suelo, había caído de la cama enredado en las sabanas amarillentas de su hotel en turno.- Maldita sea.- dijo pasándose una mano por la cara exasperado.

Al subir nuevamente al impala después de una mala noche, por que la verdad no sintió haber descansado en lo absoluto, ya no llovía y el sol brillaba en lo alto, era casi medio día cuando volvió a la carretera, una vez mas sin rumbo alguno. Unas cuantas horas después se encontró en un pueblillo llamado Alma en algun rincon perdido de Dallas, lo primero que paso por su mente al entrar fue buscar un bar, pero para su mala suerte y a lo reducido del pueblo solo habia que tambien servia de escenario para los pseudo cantantes del pueblo, pero pues como necesitaba algo de alcohol para seguir funcionado, no le importo mucho tal vez con unos cuantos Jack Daniels encima consiguiera silenciar los berridos de los "artistas", después de encontrar el hotel del pueblo y registrarse se dirigió al dichoso bar.

El lugar no era la gran cosa, pero tampoco era un cuchitril de mala muerte como los que solía frecuentar con su hermano, era amplio, al entrar lo primero que vio fue un bien montado escenario, con luces y buen equipo de sonido, a la derecha de este se encontraba la barra, que abarcaba toda la pared, lo demás estaba ocupado por varias mesas repartidas por todo el lugar y una pequeña pista de baile al centro. Todo estaba a media luz, dando ambiente a una canción de lo mas cursi que había escuchado en su vida, cantada por una muchacha que a el le parecía que tenia la voz de un clavo rayando contra una pizarra. Se acerco a la barra lo mas alejado posible del escenario pidiendo un whisky para apaciguar aquella voz que amenazaba con destrozarle los tímpanos, el joven que le sirvió el trago parecía comprenderse, pues su rostro reflejaba el mismo dolor que el suyo por los "cantos" de la joven.

-Disculpa, es su primera vez.- se excuso el de la barra con el.

-En serio, no lo note, solo espero que mi amigo Jack me ayude con eso.- contesto alzando el vaso frente a el.

-El que viene después de ella es mucho mejor lo prometo, es el hijo del dueño y créeme que cuando te digo que no te acordaras de tu trago cuando le oigas.- acto seguido le hizo una seña con la maño y se dirijo al otro lado de la barra.

-Si claro, como si me interesara escucharlo.- dijo por lo bajo tomándose medio vaso de un trago.

Para cuando la joven dejo de cantar, el rubio agradeció a todo lo que conocía por terminar con esa tortura, que le estaba martilleando el cerebro, ya había pedido su segundo whisky, cuando las luces se apagaron iluminado solamente el escenario, pero entre esa oscuridad, el cazador vio que el bar se había llenado casi por completo, desde que entro.

Un hombre ya mayor se paro en el escenario presentando al siguiente que subiría a deleitarlos con su voz. "Genial otra ronda de gritos". Pensó el rubio rodando los ojos concentrándose nuevamente en su bebida.

La música comenzó a sonar, nada en especial la verdad, pues ni siquiera era el tipo de música que le agradaba pero hasta ese momento no había escuchado voz alguna cosa que agradeció, pero de un momento a otro lo oyó, una voz grave, profunda, pero hermosa que le dejo petrificado en su lugar. se giro lentamente y lo vio, en el escenario un joven delgado, ligeramente musculoso de cabello oscuro, piel clara y un poco mas bajo que el, no pudo ver bien sus ojos pero casi juraría que eran color miel, ademas su voz era idéntica a la de su sueño.

No se había dado cuenta pero estaba poniendo atención a la letra de la canción que el muchacho interpretaba.

_I know you've suffered_ But I don't want you to hide It's cold and loveless I won't let you be denied Yo se que has sufrido  
Pero no quiero que te escondas  
Esta frío y sin amor  
No dejare que seas negada Soothing I'll make you feel pure Trust me You can be sure Calmado  
Hare que te sientas pura  
Confía en mí  
Puedes estar segura I want to reconcile the violence in your heart I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask I want to exorcise the demons from your past I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart Quiero reconciliar la violencia en tu corazón  
Quiero reconocer tu belleza no es solo una mascara  
Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado  
Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón Sin darse cuenta sus miradas se cruzaron, dejando ver los ojos color miel que brillaban con una calidez abrazadora, clavándose en los sorprendidos del cazador, las palabras que salían de su boca parecían estar dirimidas a el, pareciese que estuviera atravesándole con sus ojos, haciéndole sentir acalorado de repente. You trick your lovers That you're wicked and divine You may be a sinner But your innocence is mine Tú engañas a tus amantes  
Eres malvada y divina  
Tú puedes ser una pecadora  
Pero tu inocencia es mía Le parecía extremadamente absurdo, pero pareciera que le estaba describiendo con esa canción, pero eso ultimo sonaba demasiado posesivo y no podía estar dirigiéndose a el, aunque no le apartara la mirada de encima, pero al cazador no le quedaban dudas ese joven, era el de su sueño. Please me Show me how it's done Tease me You are the one Compláceme  
Muéstrame como esta terminado  
Engáñame  
Tú eres la única I want to reconcile the violence in your heart I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask I want to exorcise the demons from your past I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart Quiero reconciliar la violencia en tu corazón  
Quiero reconocer tu belleza no solo una mascara  
Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado  
Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón Please me Show me how it's done Trust me You are the one Compláceme  
Muéstrame como lo hiciste  
Confiá en mi  
Tú eres la única I want to reconcile the violence in your heart I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask I want to exorcise the demons from your past I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

_Quiero reconciliar la violencia en tu corazón  
Quiero reconocer tu belleza no solo una mascara  
Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado  
Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón_

La canción termino, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, que demonios había sido todo eso, se habia quedado completamente inmovil, sin saber que hacer, pero ahora mismo iba a conseguir respuestas, se levanto de la barra dejando unos billetes en ella, pero una voz le interrumpio.

-Te lo dije o no?- dijo el hombre en la barra.

-¿Perdón?- dijo el rubio sin entender.

-Tu trago te dije que se te olvidaría en cuanto lo escucharas.- el cazador bajo la mirada para ver el vaso de whisky intacto. sacudió un poco la cabeza y salio del lugar casi corriendo, para buscar a ese joven.


	9. Fuera de Control

**FUERA DE CONTROL**

Apenas salio del bar, todo perdió sentido, de la forma mas literal que le podía suceder, en un momento su cabeza solo pensaba en ese chico y al otro, bueno, no había dado ni dos pasos fuera del local, cuando se tropezó con Castiel, que corría toda prisa. Poco después y de una charla entre jadeos, se encontraban en un almacén a las afueras del pueblo, para su sorpresa o mala suerte, Sam al notar que se había ido por culpa suya decidió calmar su pena cazando, cosa que a Bobby no le pareció lo mejor por el estado emocional del chico, pero poco pudo hacer para detenerle.

El chico había salido a cazar aun grupo de vampiros, a las pocas horas de que el rubio se marchara, llamenlo destino o casualidad pero los siguió hasta su nido, que estaba a unos 4 km. del pueblo donde Dean había parado a beber algo, lo que no paso desapercibido por el rubio, fue el ver al ángel corriendo, a lo que el pelinegro explico que no pudo llegar hasta su hermano como normalmente lo hacia, por que algo no se lo permitió, pero no sabia el que.

Pero claro, la suerte no estaba de su lado, cosa rara en la vida de los Winchester, al llegar y tratar de entrar sin ser notados por una ventana, un par de enormes tipos les atraparon sin dificultad alguna, esta por mas decir que cuando Castiel intento someterlos con su poder, no paso nada, solo una sonora risa por parte de sus opresores, para momentos después caer inconscientes ante el líder de ese grupo.

Las armas y el cuchillo que Dean llevaba oculto en sus ropas para decapitar a todos esos hijos de perra estaban frente a el, en una mesa de madera que vio mejores tiempos, de hecho todo el lugar hhabía visto años mejores, las maquinas oxidadas, cubiertas por capas y capas de polvo, telarañas, restos de maderas rotas, ventanas destrozadas y corroídas por el paso del tiempo, por lo demás, estaba completamente vació, solo un poste enorme en el centro de la bodega, donde para variar les tenían amarrados, pero lo que era absolutamente peor e insoportable para el Winchester mayor, no había rastros de Sam por ningún lado. Podía ser un maldito imbécil, haberlo engañado bebiendo sangre de demonio e incluso, haberle mentido con la zorra de Ruby, pero seguía siendo su Sammy, su hermano pequeño al cual protegería de todo, por muy encabronado que estuviera con el.

-¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO, HIJO DE PUTA!- grito el rubio con la ira chispeando en sus verdes ojos.

-Y con esa boca besas a tu madre.- se burlo el tipo frente a el, delgado, cabello oscuro rizado que le llegaba hasta el hombro, aparentemente inofensivo, parecía un espagueti, si se lo preguntaban, pero era el líder en ese nido, ya que los ocho vampiros restantes le miraban con miedo y respeto.- Oh cierto, tu madre murió a manos de un demonio. Por salvar al idiota de tu hermano.-

-Maldito imbécil, en cuanto me libere, rogaras que te mate, por todo lo que te haré por haber mencionado a mi madre. Ahora dime ¡donde esta mi hermano!- amenazo

-Ahh, que mas quisiera yo que tener a ambos Winchester a mi merced, pero tu hermano no esta aquí, después de matar a tres de mis hombres, escapo el muy cobarde con una demonio que le cuidaba las espaldas.

-Se fue con esa perra, ese imbécil no entiende de razones.- dijo casi en un susurro, pero que el vampiro alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente.

-Así que los hermanos están peleados y todo por una mujer, vaya, vaya, pero si ustedes son mejor que una novela trágica, pero al final al menos me cobrare contigo y con el ángel aquí presente, como nos divertiremos cazador.- dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, dejandole oler su nauseabundo aliento, en un tono demasiado siniestro, que le hizo estremecerse hasta la médula, pero no se lo demostró, como el buen cazador que era.

Las horas pasaban de una forma lenta y exasperante, después de su pequeña charla los vampiros se retiraron a dormir, pues aun era de día.

Cuando Dean al fin se canso de tratar de liberarse de su agarre mas por el dolor que le provoco las raspaduras en las muñecas, que por falta de ganas, casi anochecía, algo que le preocupaba bastante ya que los vampiritos se despertarían con hambre y adivinen quienes estaban en el menú, pero había otra cosa que le mantenía algo desconcertado, en todo el tiempo desde su captura Castiel no había abierto la boca para nada, ni siquiera cuando una de las vampiresas del nido le acaricio muy provocativamente el muslo, el ángel ni se inmuto, cosa que en otras circunstancias le habría causado una carcajada al cazador al notar su falta de libido.

-Cas, podrías dejar tu maldito voto de silencio y comenzar a hacer algo para salir de aquí.- dijo mientras volvía a tratar de liberarse, lo que le contesto el ángel ni siquiera lo vio venir.

-Lo siento, no debí actuar así en casa de Bobby.- soltó como un yunque el pelinegro. El rubio le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y tras varios segundos tratando de acomodar sus ideas, por fin contesto.

-No te preocupes Cas, de todos modos lo intuí cuando vi la sangre en su labio, tu solo confirmaste lo que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta.- dijo con pesadez al recordar todo aquello.- Pero una cosa si te digo, si vuelves a hablarle así a Sam yo mismo te regreso con Michael para que te de una tunda, por entrometido.

-Esta bien, pero aun así lo lamento, me deje llevar por...- el ángel callo, ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la vista para encarar al cazador en todo ese tiempo.- Fue por ello que vine por tu hermano, pero no me esperaba que mis poderes no funcionaran.- dijo cambiando el tema, algo que el rubio noto, el ángel aprendió a no hablar de sus... "sentimientos", si es que tenia, tal y como el lo hacia y no pudo evitar una media sonrisa por ello.

-Esta bien Cas, olvidalo. Ahora concentrémonos en salir de aquí.- he intento una vez mas liberarse.

-Ah, si lo había olvidado.- repuso el ángel, liberándose en el instante, ante la cara de desconcierto total del rubio y el reclamo no se hizo esperar.

-Que demonios... te pudiste liberar en todo este tiempo y no lo habías hecho, en que estabas pensando Cas, me he estado destrozando las muñecas por nada todo este tiempo, mientras podíamos haber acabado con esos bastardos.- la cara del cazador dejaba ver una y mil maldiciones dirigidas al ángel cuando este le libero.

-Estaba preocupado por tu reacción después de todo lo que paso y no me pareció conveniente liberarte hasta aclarar las cosas.- respondió sereno el ángel, mientras esperaba a que se levantara.

-Tienes que ordenar mejor tus prioridades de ahora en adelante.- bufo tallándose las muñecas adoloridas.

-Tu eres mi prioridad principal Dean, siempre lo has sido.- contesto mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del cazador.

-Ahh... ok Cas, creo mejor acabamos con esos bastardos y comenzamos a buscar al tarado de mi hermano.- dijo desviando la mirada y yendo a tomar sus armas.- Y ahora que lo veo, no se supone que no tenias poderes.- pregunto para aligerar un poco la tensión.

-No para cosas grandes, pero un simple truco como ese no era problema.- contesto acercándose al cazador.

-El maldito espacio personal Cas, POR DIOS!- gruño al notar la cercanía del hombre con gabardina, dando un paso hacia atrás.

La seguridad de la libertad no duro mucho, pues momentos después se vieron acorralados por los ocho vampiros y su líder.

-Planeabas dejarnos, cuando apenas va a dar inicio la fiesta, vamos cazador que modales son esos.-burlo el vampiro delgado, con los ojos clavados en el rubio.

-Yo jamas dejo una fiesta, solo me estaba poniendo algo mas... cómodo, ya sabes para disfrutar un poco mas cuando te haga llorar como una niña.- replico con malicia.

-Mmm, pues veamos si eres capaz de tocarme si quiera, por que de no ser así, el que terminara llorando seras tu y créeme, quienes te quieren muerto, han dado ordenes especificas de hacerte sufrir tanto, que olvides hasta tu nombre.- el tono de absoluta confianza en la voz del vampiro hizo soltar una risilla por lo bajo a Castiel.- Que están gracioso "angelito".- bufo disgustado.

-Vamos, crees en serio que un grupo de vampiros de segunda, podrá con uno de los dos mejores cazadores del mundo y un ángel. No cabe duda que allí abajo están desesperados, pero ... ¿Por que?- pregunto al final inclinando su cabeza a un lado, como es su costumbre cuando tiene curiosidad por algo.

-Vamos Cas, mucha platica y ... poca acción- dijo el rubio cortando la cabeza del vampiro mas próximo a el.

La pelea no fue muy larga, las cabezas de los primeros seis vampiros rodaron con una facilidad casi absurda, se notaba que eran novatos, pues sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes para el rubio y el ángel. Al final solo quedaban ellos dos, el líder del aquelarre y los dos grandulones que les atraparon.

Esos dos para nada eran novatos, pero aun así no resultaron ser gran obstáculo, la principal razón de que duraran tanto, fue principalmente a que el rubio quería sanar su orgullo por ser atrapado tan fácilmente, vaya tenia una reputación que cuidar. Para cuando se acercaron al vampiro delgado, este reía de una manera descontrolada y casi maniática.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto el pelinegro sin entender.

-Aun no lo entiendes verdad "angelito", no cabe duda de que tu y este humano son unos idiotas, pero sobretodo tu por no haberlo notado antes.- acto seguido el tipo se comenzó a deformar violentamente, la piel se le oscureció tomando una apariencia viscosa, sus manos se tornaron en horribles garras, brazos y piernas se alargaron, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca de forma grotesca.

-Que demonios es eso Cas?- pregunto tragando saliva el rubio, algo desencajado.

-Un vampiro Dean.- respondió como quien anuncia que el día esta soleado.

-Vamos Cas, esa maldita cosa no es un vampiro.- recrudeció el tono al ver al ángel.

-Si lo es, solo que no de los que tu normalmente conoces, este es de los mas antiguos y poderosos, este en especial es el primer vampiro que llego a américa.- dijo en el mismo tono plano dando un paso hacia atrás, cuando el vampiro avanzo hacia ellos.

Después de eso, solo se escucho los gritos y quejas de ambos al recibir lo innumerablessembatessss de la criatura, las balas eran completameninútilessss cosa que el cazaddescubrióóóó a la mala al dispararle al tipo con su colt entre los ojos, el monstruo callo al pidándoleele la falsensaciónnon de seguridad, padespuésses caer abruptamente al suelo cuando el supuescadáverrer se le abalanzo cayendo encima de este en menos de dos segundos, dejandole un buen numero de horrendas y profundas heridas, pero justo en el momento en el que planeaba asestar el golpe final Castiel le golpeo con su cuerpo desestabilizando a la criatura lo suficiente para que el cazador se levantara y alcanzara a cortarle un brazo con su cuchillo, pero no antes de que el angel saliera lastimado.

-Maldito seas, esto lo pagaras con tu vida.- grito la bestia con una voz pastosa y gutural de lo mas siniestra, apoyada por los ojos inyectados de sangre que brillaban de pura rabia y odio.

El golpe que propino a ambos hombres los impacto con tal fuerza en la pared del almacén que los dejo en el limite de la conciencia, estando en las condiciones actuales, con sus cuerpos golpeados y seriamente heridos era obvio lo que pasaría, no les quedaban fuerzas ni para mover un dedo, así que el cazador se preparo para recibir su ultimo ataque cerrando los ojos. Pero algo le hizo abrirlos nuevamente, al notar que el golpe no llegaba.

Castiel estaba parado frente a el protegiendole de la bestia, la razón por la que no había recibido el golpe era sencilla, el ángel lo había recibido.

Los ojos verdes de Dean no daban crédito a lo que veían y se negaba a aceptarlo, la garra atravesaba completamente al ángel quien se encontraba de pie en medio de un charco enorme de su propia sangre, se maldecía internamente por haber permitido que el ángel llegara a tal extremo, el no merecía que nadie se sacrificara así por el y mucho menos Castiel.

La bestia saco su mano dejando caer el cuerpo del pelinegro sobre el rubio, quien lo abrazo con tal fuerza como si así evitara que se fuera de su lado, una vez mas.

-Cas, por favor, eres un imbécil lo sabias, no tenias por que hacerlo, maldita sea.- se regañaba el rubio mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro.

-Si tenia... tu eres mi prioridad numero uno.- soltó escupiendo sangre mientras hablaba.- Que clase de ángel guardián seria si no puedo proteger a quien esta bajo mis alas.- dijo aferrándose al brazo del cazador con su mano llena de sangre.

-Yo no valgo la pena Cas, no tenias por que hacerlo, esto no te lo voy a perdonar.- gruño aguantando el dolor que se había cernido sobre su pecho.

-Tu vales mas de lo que piensas Dea...- callo de pronto y junto con su voz sus brazos sin fuerza.

-Cas, CAS, CONTESTAME, POR FAVOR CAS, NO, NO.- gritaba desesperado sacudiendo el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Lo ves cazador, te dije que terminarías llorando.- se burlo el vampiro preparándose a golpear al rubio.

La mirada de odio puro que Dean le dedicaba destilaba veneno, de haber sido el un demonio u otro ser sobrenatural, tal vez el vampiro habría caído muerto en ese momento. Pero después solo se aferro al cuerpo inmóvil del ángel, viéndolo con ternura, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, mientras esperaba el golpe que de seguro acabaría con su vida, al final de todo no había podido detener el maldito apocalipsis, no pudo salvar a nadie de los que amaba, todo fue en vano y el tenia toda la culpa.

CONTINUARA...


	10. Fuera de Control segunda parte

**FUERA DE CONTROL**

**(segunda parte)**

Se aferro tanto al cuerpo inmóvil del ángel, que de haber estado consciente hubiera gritado del dolor, ahora solo esperaba ese golpe que le privaría del dolor y la sensación de vació que le provocaba el no haber podido salvar a todos aquellos a los que amaba, solo una ultima idea se instalo en su mente, a donde iría esta vez, lo mas seguro era que le mandaran nuevamente al infierno, ya que en el cielo no habría nadie que le aceptara, tal vez seria lo mejor, el simple hecho de toparse con Rafael, Gabriel, Michael o Zacharias le daba nauseas, solo esperaba que por fin encontrara la paz que tanto buscaba en esos momentos y por encima de todo que Cas estuviera bien y a salvo de toda esa mierda que le esperaba.

El sonido de las puertas al abrirse fue ensordecedor, los relámpagos empezaron a surcar el cielo de manera violenta, todo temblaba, un viento helado soplaba con fuerza inundando el lugar con un aura de poder inmenso casi palpable pero invisible. El rubio abrió los ojos solo para ver como la cabeza del vampiro caía a sus pies manchandole el rostro con la sangre que salpicaba de su cuello cercenado, junto a este, un joven que reconoció en medio de la oscuridad gracias a la luz de los relámpagos.

Aquellos ojos miel eran imposibles de olvidar, solo que ahora no eran apacibles y tiernos, en ellos brillaba la furia y el poder, su rostro era una mascara de frialdad y serenidad absoluta, esa expresión la había visto hace no mucho, justo el día que salio del infierno, pero la persona que la portaba ese día, yacía ahora en sus brazos, manchada de sangre y sin ... vida.

-Levantate o sera muy tarde para el, debemos salir de aquí si quieres salvarle.- una voz llena de autoridad le saco de sus pensamientos, mientras le obligaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto aun en estado de shock con la voz temblorosa y ronca por el llanto.

-Confiá en mi, no te haré daño, ni a ti, ni a Castiel.- aseguro el joven tomando al ángel en brazos.

-¿Como sabes..?- volvió a preguntar intentando detener al joven que se llevaba a un casi muerto Cas.

-¡Te dije que no hay tiempo!- le grito mientras acomodaba el cuerpo en uno de sus hombros y con el brazo libre le jalo a la entrada.

El grito del joven le volvió por completo a la realidad, cayendo en cuenta de que el ángel podría no estar muerto... aun, se coloco junto al joven quitandole el cuerpo, se miraron durante un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que se entendieran, ambos se dirigieron a una camioneta negra estacionada justo frente a las puertas del almacén, una vez que Dean se situó en la parte trasera con Castiel en brazos comenzaron el camino a quien sabe donde.

El rubio comenzaba a dudar si había sido buena idea ir con el joven, habían pasado al menos veinte minutos desde que salieron del nido y el cuerpo del pelinegro comenzaba a enfriarse de una manera verdaderamente alarmante, pero con todo y eso una vez que se hubo recuperado lo suficiente de la impresión de los últimos acontecimientos, hizo acopio de toda su cordura y fuerza para tomar los vitales del ángel, para su alivio aun tenia pulso, débil, vacilante y en caída, pero tenia pulso y eso le bastaba, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era como demonios le salvaría la vida.

A los pocos segundos habían parado en una casa en medio de una pradera, que estaba bastante lejos del pueblo, al entrar el joven le hizo poner el cuerpo en el centro de lo que era la sala, no sin antes quitar una enorme alfombra bajo la cual se encontraba un enorme sello grabado a fuego en la madera, lo reconoció de uno de los libros de Sam, era un símbolo enoquiano de invocación de ángeles o al menos eso creía, pues tenia algunas diferencias en los bordes que no coincidían con el del libro.

-Ahora me dirás quien eres.- insistió el cazador.

-No se por que insistes en lo mismo si sabes perfectamente quien soy Deannie.- respondió sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo de Castiel.

Fue todo, esa simple palabra le basto para entrar en pánico, aquel que le visito en sueños, con quien compartió aquellos años de su infancia que no conseguía recordar, estaba allí, frente a el, tratando de salvar la vida de su ángel guardián, tanto tiempo buscando respuestas y las tenia ahí en frente. En el bar aun no lo asimilaba del todo, su subconsciente aun intentaba protegerse de todo aquello, pensando en que quizás se había confundido y ese chico tal vez ni le conocía, pero ante lo que había escuchado ya no había forma de negarlo, era el, no se había confundido, su guardián había aparecido nuevamente en su vida, justo en el momento en el que creyó que todo estaba perdido salvándole de una muerte casi segura. Pero con un demonio el es un Winchester y no iba a permitir que se notara su miedo y lo abrumado que estaba por esto, no señor, se mantendría firme ante esto, sobretodo por que ahora lo único que le importaba era volver a ver esos ojos azules que ahora se encontraban cerrados.

El joven se arrodillo frente al cuerpo entrando en el circulo donde se hallaba, poso sus manos en la herida del abdomen, le miraba con gratitud y una calidez que reconforto al rubio, apesar de que no le miraba a el, acto seguido cerro los ojos comenzando a hablar en una lengua que no entendía, pero que ya había escuchado en los labios de Cas, era la lengua de los ángeles. Un leve resplandor comenzó a emanar de sus manos expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo de Castiel, intensificando su brillo hasta cegar al cazador que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para que la luz no le lastimara.

Para cuando los volvió a abrir el pelinegro se encontraba recostado en el sofá, la herida ya no estaba, al igual que todo rastro de sangre, incluso noto que su propio cuerpo no le dolía en lo absoluto, no tenia herida alguna, sus ropas no tenían sangre, vaya se encontraba de maravilla, a excepción de los estragos emocionales que le quedaban de el día que había pasado y que aun no terminaba.

De manera automática se acomodo al lado del pelinegro, sus miedos desaparecieron en el mismo instante en el que le oyó respirar y revolverse incomodo en el viejo sofá.

-Le quieres mucho ¿verdad?- pregunto el joven a su lado.

-Le tengo aprecio que es diferente.-mintió

-Ya veo, pues debes apreciarle bastante para tomar su mano de esa forma.- señalo la mano con la que el rubio acariciaba tiernamente la del pelinegro. Acto seguido y como si algo hiciera click en su cerebro soltó la mano con suavidad y se incorporo para encarar al joven.

-Muy bien, ahora me dirás quien eres y por que nos has ayudado.- soltó clavando su mirada en unos ojos que le miraban con excesiva calidez para su gusto.

-Fácil Deannie, los salve por que ya es tiempo de corregir mis errores, en cuanto a quien soy, no me digas que no recuerdas quien soy.- contesto con calma sentándose en el mismo sofá donde estaba el ángel.

-No me llames así.- siseo amenazante.- Y en cuanto a quien seas, es obvio que no lo recuerdo, solo se que te he visto en mis sueños, que probablemente, no estoy seguro de ello aun, tal vez tu y yo nos conocíamos, pero eso es algo que no alcanzo a comprender del todo.- respondió con cierto grado de molestia en la voz.

-Supongo que es normal, de hecho hasta hace no mucho, una parte de mis poderes volvieron, creo que aun no has podido recuperar del todo tus recuerdos.- suspiro con cansancio- Bueno, puedes llamarme Liam, "Dean".-concedió el muchacho.

-A que te refieres con que hace poco recuperaste tus poderes.- pregunto sin entender las palabras del muchacho.

-Dime una cosa Dean, ¿Que crees que soy?, que clase de criatura crees que puedo ser, aun que de hecho lo sabes verdad, pero te niegas a creerlo todavía.- repuso con tono dulce.

-...- el rubio dudo un momento antes de contestar.- Creo que eres un... un... serafín.- "que mierda estoy diciendo"- pensó para si.

-No es ninguna mierda Dean, lo soy, soy tu serafín, el encargado de cuidar de ti y todo lo que amas.- confirmo el joven al notar los pensamientos del cazador.

Ante esas simples palabras no pudo evitarlo, la ira le inundo el cuerpo, un enojo mas allá de todo lo que había sentido jamas, todas sus penas, el dolor, los llantos, las perdidas, todo aquel sufrimiento de tantos años le invadió el cuerpo cegándolo, acorto la distancia entre ambos tomando al joven de la camisa con una fuerza de la cual el mismo se sorprendió pero no le importo, ahora lo único que quería era hacerle pagar por todo lo que había padecido por su culpa.

-Así que tu debiste haberte encargado de cuidar que nada me pasara, pues te informo que fracasaste monumentalmente.- reclamo en un tono tan bajo que parecía un susurro, pero en sus ojos se denotaba el fuego que le consumía por dentro.

-Lo se- respondió tímidamente.

-¡Lo sabias!- grito- ¡Con un carajo, lo sabias y no hiciste nada por evitarlo, que clase de puto guardián eres, MIERDA, donde demonios estabas cuando el maldito de Azazel mato a mi madre y marco a mi hermano!- grito casi descontrolado.

-Yo no podía Dean aun no..- dijo en voz baja sosteniendo apenas la mirada a esos ojos que parecían quemarle de la forma tan acusadora en que le observaban.

-¡Aun no que... maldita sea, todavía no te daban la orden, esta bien aun no te asignaban mi jodida alma para que la cuidaras, ok, ok, entonces donde estabas cuando me volví cazador, por que no me alejaste a mi y a lo que quedaba de mi familia de esta puta vida que nos ha quitado tanto, donde coño estabas cuando mi padre vendió su alma por salvar la miá, o cuando Sam murió, DONDE!- grito con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Dean yo...- apenas y se oyó su voz un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

-¡No que, para ese entonces creo que ya nos habíamos conocido, por que me abandonaste de esa forma, por que me dejaste solo tanto tiempo a merced de todos estos desgraciados, que hice mal para que te fueras así, que hice mal para que ... para.. PARA QUE ME DEJARAS PUDRIRME EN EL INFIERNO POR CUARENTA AÑOS, dime de una puta vez que hice mal!- volvió a gritar con la voz rota por el llanto y el dolor de tantos años, saliendo por ella después de tanto tiempo de guardarse todo lo que le hacia daño.

Soltó al joven vencido por su propio dolor, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a el escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba de una forma desgarradora.

Liam se arrodillo ante el, pasando una mano por el cabello rubio del joven para consolarlo, pero apenas el otro sintió su mano la aparto bruscamente de un golpe, mirándole con odio.

-No me toques.- siseo nuevamente.

Pero el joven no se amedrento ante la amenaza, esta vez le abrazo pegandole a su cuerpo, el cazador se revolvía tratando de liberarse, pero Liam no cedía y le estrechaba con mas fuerza, de pronto la voz del joven comenzó a inundar el lugar, el canto era hermoso y le resultaba familiar, pronto dejo de luchar y cuando para cuando se dio cuenta lloraba pegado al pecho del joven, la calidez de ese cuerpo le reconfortaba y no sabia el por que, pero le gustaba, aun que no conseguía borrar la furia que aun le invadía.

-Lo siento, esta bien.-susurro el joven con los labios pegados a su cabello.-Prometo que te explicare todo, no quería abandonarte, nunca debí hacerlo, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme me lo he ganado no lo voy a negar, pero que algo te quede claro, tu no tienes culpa de nada, no hiciste nada malo.- la voz del joven sonaba dolida, pero consiguió calmarle un poco.

Continuaron en esa posición durante un largo tiempo, dejando que el llanto limpiara todo el dolor del alma del cazador, hasta que por fin se quedo dormido por el cansancio, la ira y la tristeza.

CONTINUARA...


	11. A Orillas del Precipicio

**A ORILLAS DEL PRECIPICIO**

Estaba completamente aturdido hace tan solo unos minutos estaba rodeado por un grupo de vampiros, enzarsado en un feroz combate donde había logrado acabar con dos de ellos y ahora, casi daba risa el solo hecho de pensarlo, ahora se encontraba lloriqueando como un niño en los brazos de quien sabia no debía confiar en lo absoluto, pero aun así estaba metido bajo las faldas de la demonio tratando de amortiguar el dolor que le crecía en el pecho sin que lo pudiera controlar de ninguna manera.

La mirada rota, la desepcion, tristeza, derrota..., dolor, todo eso quedo grabado a fuego en su memoria, como pudo lastimarlo de esa forma, tanto que había luchado por protegerlo de todo aquello y fracaso colosalmente de no haber sido por ese maldito ángel nada de esto estaría pasando.

Esos eran los pensamientos del menor de los Winchester, pero en el fondo se engañaba y lo sabia, su hermano ya lo había descubierto, la cara de horror que puso mucho antes de que el ángel le acusara se lo había confirmado pero no por ello odiaba menos al entrometido guerrero celestial, el simple ruido del motor del impala alejarse le basto para sumirse en una tristeza que hasta ese día no había conocido jamas, si bien la paso fatal cuando su hermano estuvo en el infierno por el , no se comparaba con lo que sentia en esos momentos una verdadera agonia, al menos la primera vez se fue por salvarlo, claro en contra de su voluntad, pero ahora se habia marchado por que le habian destrozado el alma, Alistair no lo consiguio por que no sabia como, pero que mierda el lo hizo y no necesito años para conseguirlo solo unos jodidos segundos bastaron para acabar con el cazador mas fiero de todos, una simple mancha acabo con todo.

-Le odio- soltó aferrándose a la demonio.

-Yo también, tu hermano es un verdadero idiota.- dijo toda calma acariciando la cabeza del menor cual perro.

-¡A el no, a su estúpido ángel!- la furia en la voz del menor hizo temblar a la mujer que había caído al suelo cuando este se levanto intempestivamente.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que te ha dejado atrás- dijo escuetamente levantándose.

Y no le culpaba pero no quería decir que le doliera menos, era su hermano lo único seguro que tenia en este mundo de mierda, la única persona en quien confiaba y lo había tirado todo por la borda a causa de la maldita sangre que corría por sus venas y la adicción que traía con ella.

-Sabes, por un lado creo que es lo mejor.- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz femenina a su espalda.

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo sin disimular el enojo que el comentario le causo.

-Pues ahora podrás dedicarte al cien por ciento a desarrollar tu poder sin necesidad de estarte escondiendo.- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el pecho del cazador, pegándose mas a su espalda.

La mueca de disgusto que deformo su rostro no era nada con la furia que destellaban sus ojos ahora teñidos de un gris gélido, tomo la muñeca de la rubia arrastrándola para encararla, sujetando con mas fuerza de la debida pero no le importaba, era un demonio o que no, por que habría de tenerle consideraciones y ahora que lo pensaba ella también había tenido culpa en todo aquello.

-No voy a volver a tomar una sola gota de sangre, no después de lo que paso con Dean.-siseo amenazante.-Así que vete olvidando de las lecciones y si no te mato en estos momentos es por todo lo que me ayudaste mientras mi hermano no estaba.- dijo dejando que la demonio respirara su aliento.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano la sed te vencerá y cuando eso pase, ni siquiera tu adorado hermano estará a salvo de ti, por mucho que le quieras proteger.- contesto a la amenaza tratando de besar al cazador pero antes de siquiera rozar sus labios este le aventó lejos de el.

-No me conoces Ruby, puedo ser capaz de muchas cosas con tal de proteger a mi hermano.-

-Claro, hasta beber sangre de demonio.- golpe bajo - Vamos Sammy, cuando eso pase no seras tu el que domine tu cuerpo.- siseo cual víbora desde el suelo.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo si aprecias tu vida.- Gruño

-Esta bien, no lo haré "Sam".- cedió haciendo enfasis en el nombre del castaño.- Ademas tu ira esta mal dirigida en lugar de estar jugando conmigo deberías ir tras el que ocasiono todo esto, digo si ya te jodió la vida por que no cobrarte con la suya.- soltó disfrutando cada palabra que salia por su boca.

-Vaya empezaba a creer esa cabeza tuya estaba vaciá, es lo mas inteligente que has dicho en todo este tiempo.- burlo sarcástico.

El tono de voz del cazador debió remover algo en la demonio que se levanto a una velocidad sobrehumana para enfrentarlo.

-Sera mejor que te vayas calmando, una cosa es que te brinde mi ayuda y otra muy diferente que deje que me humilles, aun soy un demonio que puede acabar con tu vida cuando menos te lo esperes.- dijo con verdadero enojo ante la actitud del cazador.

-Así que al fin te dejas ver tal cual eres.- repuso tranquilo pero con la cara seria. Una vez mas la demonio cambio de actitud.

-Tu siempre has conocido mi verdadero yo, no por nada nos hemos divertido en esas habitaciones de hotel.- susurro sugerente mientras se acercaba al cazador. - Pero dime que le piensas hacer al angelito, te esta quitando lo que mas quieres en este mundo y pues como te habrás dado cuenta no es secreto para nadie, que ese patético ser esta enamorado de tu hermano como una quinceañera y si logra quedarse con el, bueno esta demás decir que sales sobrando, ¿no?.- escupió aferrándose al cuerpo del castaño.

La simple idea de perder a su hermano a manos de ese "ángel", no lo permitiría, no dejaría que lo apartaran de su lado y menos ese pedazo de ...

Antes hubiera apostado su vida a que su hermano no corresponderia los sentimientos del ángel, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro en el tiempo que llevaban juntos había notado como esos dos se acercaban en todos sentidos, las miradas, los roces accidentales entre ellos, los silencios, esa complicidad, todo aquello ya le hacia dudar, en muy poco tiempo su hermano había depositado toda su confianza en el ángel a tal grado que no dudaba de su palabra por mas descabello y loco que sonara lo que dijera.

Esa confianza, la total complicidad era algo que solo ellos compartían, algo que nadie mas podía tener con su hermano y de pronto apareció el, alejando a su hermano sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarloy que había hecho el, se lo había entregado en bandeja de plata, una vez mas se dio cuenta que el era el único causante de las penas de su hermano.

No lo soporto mas si la ira que le embargaba todo el cuerpo era ya de por si grande lo que siento supero todo y por mucho.

-Pero que buena pareja, en serio, un ángel caído y una niñita llorona.- la demonio no pudo evitar la sonrisa de placer que se le formo en los labios.

-De que hablas.- dijo con rabia mal contenida.

-Si querido, tu hermano es una nenita el solo hecho de recordar sus suplicas me llena de un placer que ahh... casi vale el soportar todas sus insolencias.- soltó con placer en la voz.- Las veces que fue violado, torturado, desangrado y lo único que decía sin cesar era "Sam ayudame, Sammy"- soltó dramatizando el tono de su voz a son de burla acompañado de una sonora y despiadada risa.

-Lo viste.- dijo desencajado.

-Y como lo disfrute.- señalo sin mas.

Todo paso tan rápido que la demonio apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sam le había azotado contra la pared ahorcándola con una sola mano aplicando una fuerza brutal, la rubia se aferro al brazo que la aprisionaba pero apesar de su poder le fue imposible liberarse

-Dijiste que no le habías encontrado por ningún lado que le tenían escondido lejos de todos los demás demonios, ¡ME DIJISTE QUE ERA IMPOSIBLE LLEGAR A EL!-soltó ciego de furia.

-Suel... tame.- ordeno con dificultad.

-No hasta que me digas por que me mentiste.- bufo apretando mas su agarre.

-Vamos Sam solo fue una broma.-

-Dime la verdad si no quieres que ese cuello tuyo se rompa en varios pedazos.- amenazo

La mujer se revolvió ante el agarre pero fue inútil apesar de que solo era una mano la que la sostenía le era imposible liberarse, fue cuando recordó que apenas el día anterior el cazador había bebido de su sangre por lo tanto sus poderes estaban tal vez en su punto álgido y pasarían horas antes de que se debilitara ademas agregando a la formula el enfado sus poderes se incrementarían a sobremanera.

-Esta bien, te diré lo que quieras, pero podrías...- dijo señalando la mano alrededor de su cuello.

-La gentileza se acabo así que habla.- susurro con furia.

-Es verdad, sabia donde estaba pero no te lo podía decir Lucifer me hubiera matado.- declaro respirando con dificultad.

-¿Que tiene que ver Lucifer en todo esto?-soltó sin mas

-Mucho, tu hermano no debía salir del infierno por ningún motivo, era apremiante convertirlo en demonio antes de...-callo sin mas.

-Antes de que.-grito hundiendo mas a la rubia contra la pared.

-Antes de que el ángel que le cuido regresara a su lado y tu aceptaras ser su recipiente por eso te enseñaba a usar tus poderes.- confeso con un hilo de voz.

-Debían convertirlo en un demonio antes de que Castiel bajara por el.-la duda en la voz

-Castiel no, el otro.-

-¿Que otro?- pregunto con la paciencia al limite.

-No se bien quien es, solo que es tan poderoso que podría detener el apocalipsis el solo.-

-Entonces solo me has usado todo este tiempo, seguías a Lucifer desde el comienzo juraría que quien te trajo de vuelta fue el cuando Lilith te mato ¡¿verdad?- la ira hizo mella en el descontrolandolo por completo

La mujer ni siquiera contesto el miedo hizo presa de ella, por primera vez desde que se había convertido en demonio siento verdadero terror, moriría, de eso estaba segura y esta vez nadie la resucitaría.

No supo como paso peroen un momento tenia a Sam delante de ella y al otro el cazador le rebanaba la garganta con el cuchillo que mataba demonios pero no lo suficientemente profundo como para degollarla y supo lo que se proponía... bebería toda su sangre, por un momento creyó que podría escapar del cuerpo cuando el cazador la desangrara, pero lo que salio de la boca del castaño acabo con toda esperanza de supervivencia.

-Tomare toda tu sangre y con el poder que me de matare a Castiel, no sin antes matar tu espíritu por haberme engañado todo este tiempo.

Después el cazador se aferro a la herida cual vampiro asegurándose de torturar el cuerpo de la joven mientras lo hacia, con una mano sujetaba el cuerpo y con la otra hacia cortes de diferentes longitudes y profundidades por todo el cuerpo de la demonio, clavandolo, retorciéndolo dentro de las heridas sin llegar a matarla no, ese seria el premio final cuando la viera rogar por su vida, toda mal trecha, acorralada solo en ese momento le daría fin a su existencia pero de una forma lenta y mas dolorosa de lo que ahora sentía, si ese era un final perfecto para una zorra como ella, ya después se encargaría de Castiel.

Cuando la ultima gota de sangre toco sus labios la dejo caer al suelo como si fuera un trapo viejo, realmente la visión de esa mujer era patética, llena de heridas, sangre seca y fresca sobre la ropa, la risa que se escapo de los labios del cazador hubiera erizado del susto al mismo diablo, lo que Ruby tenia enfrente ya no era Sam Winchester, ahí enfrente se encontraba un demonio en toda la extencion de la palabra.

-Por fa.. vor- suplico lastimeramente casi sin voz la mujer.

-No.

Fue todo lo que recibió en respuesta, la palma del cazador se extendió frente a ella cerrándose lentamente, del rostro de la mujer empezó a desprenderse una débil luz blanquecina indicio de que su espíritu demoníaco moría lentamente, el cuerpo comenzaba a secarse pegando la piel con los huesos del cuerpo y cuando todo parecía acabar Sam se detuvo prolongando la agonía de la demonio.

De la casa abandonada donde estaban salio un grito desolador todo agonía y horror desgarrando el silencio de la noche seguido de un potente relámpago que ilumino la oscuridad que se cernía densa y absoluta.

CONTINUARA...


	12. Te Odio Tanto Que Duele

**TE ODIO TANTO QUE DUELE**

Cuando Castiel consiguió despertar estaba completamente aturdido, los recuerdos de lo ultimo que vio y sobretodo sintió fueron lo primero que golpeo su mente, recordaba con excesivo detalle su pelea con aquel vampiro, aun podía sentir su garra en sus entrañas, esa sensación de vació y asco al mismo tiempo al notar como se revolvía en su interior, otra de las cosas que recordaba eran los brazos del cazador temblando alrededor de su cuerpo casi inerte, sentía su respiración agitada por el llanto, sus ruegos por que no lo dejara, si tan solo hubiera podido evitarle ese sufrimiento también, pero aquel pensamiento fue remplazado por uno mas placentero, Dean Winchester había llorado por el, por su perdida, al solo hecho de no verle mas y eso le hizo sonreír sin querer. Pero apesar de todo aquello lo haría de nuevo sin dudar un instante, pero algo estaba mal, el semblante de su cara cambio abruptamente al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, de pie, respirando, sin heridas en su cuerpo, sin sangre... estaba vivo.

Giro el rostro buscando ubicarse pero no reconocía el lugar, inmediatamente su mente viajo hacia Dean, ¿Donde estaba?, la criatura le habría matado, acaso el sobrevivió y el cazador no, un dolor inmenso se instalo en su pecho ante la idea, no pudo evitar odiarse en esos momentos por haber fallado, entonces por que estaba de pie nuevamente, otro maldito juego de padre, no podía hacerle eso, no sin Dean o acaso seria este su castigo por su incompetencia, vivir eternamente con el dolor que a cada instante se hacia mas grande dentro de su cuerpo.

-No te atormentes tanto, el esta bien.- una voz le saco de sus pensamientos caóticos. El ángel fijo su mirada azul en el joven que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, por un momento creyó ver a Dean pero inmediatamente desecho la imagen el joven delante suyo eran completamente diferente, tenían la misma altura y hasta la misma complexión física, pero el muchacho tenia cabello castaño oscuro, piel clara pero no mas que el cazador, hasta la forma de vestir era diferente vaqueros oscuros, camisa casual y zapatos deportivos, el cazador jamas usaba aquellos, sus facciones eran finas, varoniles, su nariz ligeramente perfilada y por ultimo sus ojos de una tonalidad miel casi dorada al verlos fijamente no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por su fuerza apesar de tener un gesto amable, dulce y melancólico, pero no pudo evitar cuestionarse el por que, solo era un humano o ¿no?

-¿Donde esta?- pregunto con impaciencia una vez terminado su análisis.

-Arriba, ahora duerme, lo de ayer fue demasiado para el.

-Lo de ayer, ¿que es lo que sabes?- su tono defensivo ni siquiera inquieto al muchacho.

-Todo Castiel.

-¿Como demonios sabes mi nombre? - gruño ante la posibilidad de estar ante un demonio.

-Vaya tanto tiempo con los Winchester y mira en lo que te convertiste, no cabe duda que cada día eres mas humano, donde quedo tu paciencia e imperturbable semblante... hermano.

-¿Hermano?... dejate de juegos jamas te he visto reconocería a cualquiera de mis hermanos y a ti jamas te he visto.- la incredulidad de su voz solo fue opacada por la irritación que le causaba no poder estar cerca del cazador.

-Así es Castiel jamas me has visto, pero me has sentido muchas veces, no estas tan débil como para no notarlo, trata de concentrarte.

No pudo evitar obedecer muy por encima de sus deseos de tomar al cazador y sacarlo de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Cerro los ojos canalizando lo poco de "gracia" que ya le quedaba en el cuerpo para poder sentir todo su alrededor, era difuso e incluso débil pero podía sentir a Dean en la parte superior respiraba tranquilo, en efecto dormía, aparte de la energía del rubio se percibían la de otros animales alrededor de la casa se tuvo que concentrar un poco mas para profundizar en su búsqueda, de pronto ahí estaba, una energía cubría todo el lugar o mas bien casi todo el pueblo desde donde se encontraban, protegiéndolo como una barrera impenetrable pero a la vez oculta, esa misma energía rodeaba al cazador pero mas intensamente tanto que el ángel ya no podía notar el calor del rubio y la fuente era...

-¡Imposible! - la mirada de incredulidad que tenia su rostro consiguió hacer sonreír al joven que le miraba pacientemente.

-Ya te diste cuenta o todavía tienes dudas.- dijo mientras caminaba al sofá junto al ángel tomando asiento tranquilamente.

Esa energía la había sentido solo dos veces a lo largo de toda su existencia la primera cuando Lucifer se revelo contra Dios en aquella batalla donde todos los ángeles superiores a los arcángeles murieron, una fuerza devastadora a la que tan solo le bastaron segundos para acabar con los seres mas poderosos de la creación.

La segunda fue menos agresiva pero igual de poderosa, el día que le ordenaron a los tres arcángeles liberar a Dean para después dejarlo bajo su cuidado. Ese día el cielo se sacudió como nunca lo había hecho, aun recuerda el terror dibujado en la cara de Rafael cuando le envió por el cazador.

Y ahora la fuente de todos aquellos sucesos se encontraba sentado a su lado con una tranquilidad que le aterraba, pero algo era diferente, era la misma esencia pero no era el mismo nivel de poder, el que emanaba del joven distaba por mucho de esa energía que causo terror en su hermano.

-Se lo que piensas Castiel y todo tiene una explicación. - contesto como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del ángel.

-¿Tu eres su guardián cierto? - pregunto mirándolo fijamente, el joven asintió en silencio sosteniéndole la mirada. - ¿Por que le abandonaste? - pregunto conteniendo la furia que nacía en el.

-Es algo complicado y concuerdo contigo no debí hacerlo, comprendo tu enojo aun que no lo creas.

-¡Pues no lo creo!, no sabes lo que ha pasado, lo que ha sufrido por culpa de un destino que tu pudiste haber cambiado y que ahora ya no se puede, lo privaste de la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener una familia.

-Sabes que esa no es tu principal molestia conmigo Castiel, deja de ocultarte detrás de lo que sientes por el y reclama lo que en verdad te molesta de todo lo que hice. - el tono frió y despreocupado le recordó la forma en que se comportan los ángeles mas bien la forma en la que el se comportaba.

-¿Por que yo?

-Lo ves no era tan difícil, aun que sinceramente creí que te comportarías un poco mas... violento, con todo lo que he visto creí que esa seria tu reacción cuando estuvieras ante mi.

-Contesta. - los ojos azules de ángel se tornaron gélidos obligando al joven a contestar.

-Eras el único ángel al que le confiaría la vida de mi protegido.

-Pero por que, no entiendo por que lo hiciste pudiste enviar a Gabriel o cualquier otro arcángel hubieran hecho un mejor trabajo que yo. - soltó algo exasperado.

-Te equivocas, lo único que hubiera logrado es hacerlo sufrir mas de lo que imaginas, tu eres diferente de todos ellos Castiel, al igual que padre o yo tu amas a la raza humana e intentas comprenderla, ellos los desprecian los consideran algo indigno que no debería existir, los creen basura Castiel como crees que pondría su alma al cuidado de esos idiotas. - explico elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Y alguna vez se te paso por la mente que yo... - el ángel guardo silencio refiriéndose a todo aquello que había terminado por humanizarlo.

-Realmente no lo tenia contemplado, me disculpo por ello se los problemas que te ha causado esta situación. - dijo levantándose poniendo una mano en el hombro del hombre.

-No pidas disculpas lo he hecho por que así lo he querido y estoy pagando gustoso por ello. - la voz estoica del ángel hizo sonreír ampliamente al serafín.

-Si, se que he caído y pronto me convertiré en un humano mas, prueba de ello es mi ausencia de poder en estos momentos. - dijo mirando sus manos.

-Como esta tu gracia en estos momentos, ¿como la sientes?, ¿fuerte, débil, ausente? - el ángel cerro sus azules ojos por un momento, abriéndolos un segundo antes para contestar.

-Normal, pero hace un momento estaba...

-Eso es por que no has caído Castiel, nadie puede arrebatarte tu gracia, ni hacerla desaparecer, lo único que puede privarte de ella eres tu mismo y si dices que esta intacta pues, es obvio lo que quiero decir hermanito. - la media sonrisa que le dedico le calmo gran parte de sus miedos.

-¿Y mis poderes entonces? - dudo.

-Yo tengo la culpa, no me puedo permitir que nos localicen así que bloquee tus poderes. - explico.

Castiel se dejo caer en el sofá un poco mas tranquilo pero una ultima duda salio de sus labios y quizá era la mas importante de todas las que le habían asaltado.

-¿Por que permitiste que fuera al infierno?

-Eso forma parte de de una larga lista de errores y solo a Dean le explicare mis razones es el único con derecho a reclamarme algo, ¿entendido? - el tono autoritario y superior que envolvió su voz le dejo claro al ángel que el momento de las preguntas había terminado.

-Entonces comienza a explicar. - se oyó la voz del cazador tras de el joven castaño.

-Dean. - soltó el joven quedamente.

-Comienza a explicarme por que permitiste que mi vida se convirtiera en esto. - bufo molesto.

-Prometo explicarte todo Dean, ahora no es el momento. - dijo el joven poniéndose tenso de repente.

-No hablaremos ahora. - rugió el rubio.

-Lo mas importante ahora es Sam.

-¿Que pasa con mi hermano? - la ira fue sustituida por una profunda preocupación que se le reflejaba en el rostro.

-Perdoname. - fue lo ultimo que dijo el serafín antes de que la puerta se destrozara tras ellos.

-¡CASTIEL!

El rugido que siguió a la caída de la puerta principal estaba lleno de ira y un odio que le heló la sangre al mayor de los Winchester, aquello que entraba por la puerta denotaba un poder inmenso que se podía palpar en el aire, el cazador se preparaba para atacar al intruso cuando el desconcierto y el dolor se hicieron con el, frente a el estaba su hermano con una expresión que desearía jamas haber visto en su rostro, era pura ira, odio, dolor... maldad en su estado mas básico en un ser que ya no era su hermano.

En los ojos totalmente negros no había rastro de los multicolor, la oscuridad había barrido completamente con ellos, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se movió tomando del cuello al ángel cerca del sofá pasando de largo frente a el y su guardián que le había cubierto con su cuerpo.

-¡Tu maldito, todo esto es tu culpa! - grito apretando su agarre alrededor del cuello del ojiazul.

-Sam suéltalo. - ordeno el serafín sin resultado.

-No te metas si no quieres correr con la misma suerte que el. - amenazo sin apartar su vista del ángel.

-Sam, ¿que te... sucede? - pregunto con dificultad el ángel tratando de liberarse de la mano que lo apresaba.

-No te hagas el tonto Cass. - el tono despectivo y asqueado de su voz termino de descolocar completamente al ángel que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. - No te lo llevaras, nada de lo que hagas conseguirá apartarlo de mi lado, ¡El es mio lo escuchas! ¡MIO! - grito cortando completamente el el flujo de oxigeno del ángel pero esa no era la intención del castaño sabia que eso no acabaría con su adversario, mas que asfixiarlo estaba destrozando su alma con sus poderes.

Una tenue luz comenzó a iluminar el rostro del ángel evidenciando las intenciones del cazador mas joven, la satisfacción que se dibujo en el rostro del menor al ver como sus planes surtían efecto no se hizo esperar, el sadismo en su rostro hizo reaccionar al rubio quien no dudo en liberarse de su guardián para ayudar al ángel.

-¡Sam, no! - grito capturando la atención de su hermano para golpearlo con la cacha de su arma logrando liberar al ojiazul de lo que le estaba haciendo. El ángel cayo sobre el sofá apenas consciente después de lo que había sufrido. - Hey Cass, ¿estas bien?, Cass coño despierta. - dijo golpeando levemente al hombre, el ligero parpadeo que le dedico le hizo sentir mejor al sentirlo vivo entre sus brazos.

-¿Por que Dean?, ¿Por que le proteges?, no ves lo que hace, quiere alejarte de mi, te aparta de mi lado Dean dejame matarlo para que ya no se interponga entre nosotros. - dijo dolido el castaño acercándose al sofá donde se hallaban.

-No te acerques Sam, te lo advierto. - se odio por decir eso, pero en esos momentos ese no era su hermano y no tenia opción alguna Castiel moriría si no le protegia.

-Lo prefieres a el por encima de mi. - la nota de dolor en la voz del castaño destrozo por dentro al cazador.

-Estamos a mano Sam, tu con la zorra esa y yo con Cass.

-Te equivocas Dean ella no importa en lo absoluto, incluso la mate como tu querías. - dijo con alegría mostrando el cuchillo de la demonio. - Lo ves, siempre me engaño Dean, siempre al igual que Castiel hace contigo.

-Sam.- el miedo en su voz era evidente, la forma tan sádica y alegre en la que dijo que había matado a la demonio le aterrorizo, no por que la tipa esa no se lo mereciera, pero ver en lo que eso había convertido a su hermano le pudo mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. - Sammy que has hecho, ¿Que te ha hecho? - las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al ver a su hermano.

-¡NO ME MIRES ASI! - grito abalanzándose sobre el para llegar al ángel.

-¡SAM! - grito mientras cubría al ángel con su cuerpo sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

El rubio se preparaba para recibir la puñalada pero para su sorpresa un delgado muro cristalino apareció recibiendo el golpe liberando un ligero destello que hizo rebotar al menor como si fuera un simple muñeco estrellándose en la pared frente a ellos.

-¿Que demonios?, ¡SAM!, ¿Que le has hecho? - grito al serafín que se había movido a su lado auxiliando al ángel.

-Recuerdas la proteccion que menciono Castiel, la que mantenia a raya a demonios y ángeles.

-Si, pero mi hermano no es ningún demonio. - reclamo

-Tiene tanta sangre de demonio en su sistema que es como si lo fuera, ¿Como crees que logro matar a esa demonio? - la mirada triste del serafín dejo sin palabras al cazador. - Le quiero casi tanto como a ti Dean, no podría lastimarlo, confiá en mi estará bien, cuida de Cas yo me encargare de el.

- Liam, por favor. - la suplica en sus ojos fue mas de lo que sus palabras pudieron expresar.

El joven se levanto dirigiéndose a donde estaba Sam vuelto una furia por lo sucedido, quedándose parado a menos de un metro de el.

-Apartate, esto no es contigo. - amenazo poniendo el cuchillo frente al joven.

-No podrás acercarte a tu hermano Sam, ni a Castiel lo que paso hace unos momentos no te dejara hacerlo no importa cuantas veces lo intentes.

-Ese escudo, pero no soy ningún demonio por que lo aparta de mi, es obra de ese maldito bastardo. - bufo furioso.

-No ha sido obra de Castiel, es miá. - espeto al castaño.

-Tu, acaso es que nadie ve lo que es en realidad, todos son unos malditos ciegos.

-Sam aquí el único ciego eres tu, te han engañado todo este tiempo y no fue Castiel, el lo único que desea es el bien de ambos al igual que yo.

-¡MIENTES! - grito intentando clavar el cuchillo en el joven, pero el arma salio volando de sus manos arrebatada por una fuerza invisible.

-No podrás herirme con esas armas Sam. - dijo con tranquilidad.

-Entonces... - el menor extendió su brazo hacia el joven intentado usar sus poderes.

Una ligera incomodidad se hizo en el pecho del castaño, una opresión que poco a poco le ahogaba pero no llegaba a ser tan efectiva como con el ángel.

Un brillo se apodero de la habitación anulando todo el poder de Sam, los ojos color miel destellaban con intensidad posándose en los oscuros del joven cazador dejándolo inmóvil.

-Tu me conoces Sammy, jamas te haría daño acaso es que ya no confiás en mi.

Las imágenes comenzaron a agolparse en la mente de Sam, recuerdos de su infancia volvieron en cuestión de segundos, recuerdos que no creía haber tenido jamas, la oscuridad de sus ojos se disipo dejando libre el verde de sus ojos.

-Tu... - dijo con suavidad antes de caer inconsciente.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Entre Disculpas y Explicaciones

**ENTRE DISCULPAS Y EXPLICACIONES**

-¿Se repondrá? - fue la simple pregunta que broto de los labios del mayor de los hermanos Winchester mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano aun inconsciente.

-Su cuerpo debe eliminar toda esa sangre de demonio, es un proceso lento que lo dejara extenuado, después habrá que hacer que olvide ese odio que le nubla el juicio en contra de Castiel y eso sera lo mas difícil de todo. - La mirada de aprehensión que el rubio dedico al serafín dejo claro que no era lo que esperaba escuchar. - Si Dean, se recuperara. - suspiro derrotado.

-¿Por que el?, ¿Por que siempre el?. - susurro la voz quebrada del cazador tomando desprevenido al joven que le acompañaba, el cual se limito a desviar la mirada.

Las lagrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus verdes ojos fueron contenidas con lo poco de fuerza que ya le quedaba en el cuerpo, tres días, tres días desde que todo su mundo literalmente se cayo, Castiel estuvo al borde de la muerte dos veces en menos de 48 horas, una por intentar protegerle y la otra a manos de su hermano victima de un odio irracional que hasta ese momento aun no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, su hermano por otro lado cegado, engañado y manipulado por la zorra de Ruby se había transformado en lo que siempre temió un demonio o al menos lo mas cercano a uno por su culpa, todo por su culpa.

"_Jamas tendré un maldito momento de paz", pensó_ mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro en claro gesto de exasperación mientras se volvía para encarar otro de sus "problemas", la persona que debía cuidarlo desde su nacimiento estaba frente a el con la mirada baja incapaz de verle a los ojos.

-Dime, piensas contestar. - el tono de reproche le golpeo como si fuera un puño a mil km. por hora, pero el serafín sabia que lo merecía, todo lo que el cazador le hiciera o dijera se lo había ganado a pulso ese era el castigo por sus errores.

-El fue escogido para... -

-No me refiero a eso. - bufo con la rabia mal contenida - Se de sobra toda esa mierda de que Sam es el recipiente de Lucifer que es su destino y todo eso, lo que quiero saber es cuando vas a explicar tu ausencia y el por que decidiste aparecer ahora que mi ¡puta vida no tiene arreglo!- El castaño una vez mas solo desvió la mirada liberando un suspiro de resignación.

-Te contare todo si es lo que deseas pero antes debemos esperar a Castiel.

-¿Por que?, el también esta metido en toda esta mierda o necesitas apoyo moral.

-El apoyo es para ti. - dijo sosteniéndole la mirada al fin.

El rubio no pudo entender las palabras del joven pero decidió esperar al ángel que había ido a poner barreras alrededor de la propiedad, parecía increíble que apenas el día anterior había estado al borde de la muerte y sin poderes, por que ahora andaba como si nada le hubiese pasado, todo por obra de Liam, a quien le agradecía internamente pero jamas se lo haría saber. El ángel no tardo mucho en volver, apareciendo ante ellos en medio de la cocina a donde se habían dirigido después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba el cazador menor.

-Dean, ¿Y Sam? - pregunto Cass evidenciando su preocupación por el joven.

-Esta que es lo importante... por ahora. - soltó con voz apagada, Dean Winchester ya no esperaba absolutamente nada de la vida.

-Supongo que es hora. - el serafín tomo asiento frente al rubio, haciéndole la seña al ángel para que hiciera lo mismo, este negó con la cabeza y se coloco tras el cazador.

-Comienza de una vez. - el castaño trago con verdadera dificultad ante las palabras del rubio y comenzó.

-Para que entiendas todo lo que hice debo contarte como es que terminaste bajo mi cuidado y eso abarca desde mi nacimiento, pasando por la creación de los humanos y el alzamiento de Lucifer en contra de padre.

-¿Que tiene que ver...? - el ángel levanto una mano interrumpiendo la pregunta del cazador.

-Lo entenderás lo prometo y tu también hermano. - dijo dirigiéndose al ojiazul que tenia la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un costado en su habitual gesto de incomprensión. - Veras Dean, yo soy un espíritu primordial, la primer alma creada por Dios mucho antes de que este creara el espacio y el tiempo, después de mi vinieron las grandes entidades espirituales como esperanza, destino y muerte, los cuatro somos seres independientes de la voluntad del creador, no nos regimos por sus ordenes y poseemos el libre albedrío, pero también somos presas de nuestros deseos e instintos, eramos los hijos nacidos de su "orgullo y poder", hasta que se aburrió de nosotros, igual que un niño se aburre de un juguete después de usarlo hasta el cansancio.

El cielo y la tierra fueron creados y junto con ellos los ángeles los hijos "ideales", aquellos que le amaban por sobretodo y obedecían sin siquiera dudar de sus ordenes, a ellos los creo sin el albedrío,dijo haber aprendido de su primer error, pero ciertas cosas nunca cambian como su manía por experimentar y manipular aun hoy siento como juega con los hilos creados por destino pero sin llegar a interferir de forma directa, así que creo a los demás, una larga cadena de ángeles uno mas poderoso que el anterior y sin quererlo nos separo por clases. - El ángel de ojos azules miraba con expectación a su hermano.

-¿Entonces no eres un ángel en si? - se atrevió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada.

-Dejame continuar Cass lo entenderán todo. - dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. - Entonces apareció nuestra jerarquía.

La mas baja era donde se agrupaban los principados, arcángeles y ángeles, siendo los primeros los mas fuertes de ellos

El segundo grupo encima de ellos agrupaba a dominaciones, virtudes y potestades.

Y por ultimo por encima de todos ellos los tronos, querubines y solo tres serafines.

-Entonces los hijos de puta son la clase mas baja de ángeles que hay y aun así van haciendo lo que se les pega en gana, sin ofender Cass. - expreso disculpándose con el ángel. - Ese maldito de Michael se cree la gran cosa y solo es un...

-Como dije nos separo, pero la diferencia entre unos y otros no era muy grande de hecho apenas perceptible, los únicos que sobresalían eran los serafines, de hecho los ángeles fueron creados a partir de mi imagen, como dije le gusta experimentar e intento repetir lo que hizo conmigo quitando su "error" obviamente así como con el resto de los ángeles y creo a los otros dos serafines Amiel y Daziel. - la pena embargo su mirada con el solo hecho de mencionar los nombres.

-¿Por que jamas les vimos?, nunca estaban entre nosotros yo crei que solo eran un rumor. - la duda de Castiel provoco una ligera sonrisa.

-Por una simple razón... no eran dignos de vernos. - soltó con amargura.

-¿A que te refieres? se supone que eran sus hijos ideales y perfectos por que no eran dignos de verles?. - esta vez la voz de Dean fue la que inundo la habitación.

-Los serafines son diferentes a todas las criaturas de la creación por un simple detalle no estamos hechos a la semejanza de Dios, somos parte de Él nacidos de su esencia misma, regulamos la esencia misma de la vida y como el nos llamaba eramos la vibración primordial del amor. - un tono ácido, desdeñoso y apagado envolvió su voz al pronunciar las ultimas palabras. - Somos lo mas bello y solo él tiene el derecho a vernos tal cual somos, pues nos debemos a el completamente.

-Bien son muy bonitos y el es un egoísta que solo los quería para el, ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Todo..., si quieres comprender todas y cada una de mis acciones escucha. - contesto secamente. - Bien, de todos los ángeles yo era el único con la voluntad para hacer y tomar mis propias decisiones, aun así me quede a su lado por que le amaba, es mi padre después de todo y por consecuencia amo todo lo que el creo y los ángeles mas por haber sido inspirados en mi, fue entonces que igual que la primera vez se aburrió y creo al ser humano lleno de errores, sin poder, a su completa imagen, su ego en ese entonces era muy grande y estaba aburrido de nosotros, deseaba mostrar su poder, saberse temido y a la vez respetado de ahí nacieron sus hijos "realmente perfectos".

Su naciente fascinación era tal, que los ángeles fueron relegados a simples niñeras de los hombres y de ahí la inconformidad de Lucifer, se sabia bello, poderoso e inteligente pero al igual que padre era orgulloso y con un ego incluso mas grande, todo ello le hacia sentirse relegado, no comprendía como padre prefería a esas criaturas inferiores a ellos, los ángeles.

En su afán de destruir a los humanos y recordarle a Dios quienes eran sus verdaderos hijos convenció a todos los seres superiores a él a unirse a su causa, es talentoso y sabe engañar a todos a su alrededor, los enveneno en contra de su creador logrando que levantaran su puño contra él, mis hermanos Daziel y Amiel no soportaron aquello así que se fundieron nuevamente a la esencia de Dios desapareciendo completamente, dejándome a mi. Padre no hizo nada por detener a los rebeldes solo se fue y yo lo único que hice fue actuar con miedo al verme abandonado por aquellos a los que amaba y traicionado por los que según protegia, así que con un batir de mis alas los destruí a todos, destruí a mi familia en un segundo sin dudar, al único que deje vivo fue a Lucifer, ese fue mi primer error, haciendo uso de mi poder cree el infierno desterrandolo a su eterna cárcel, pero hallo la manera de escabullirse a la tierra, donde se vengaría de todos y cada uno de nosotros. - un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación momentos después.

-¿Por que no le mataste? - la voz calmada de Castiel rompió la tensa calma.

-Quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo sentí al acabar con todos ellos, quería que conociera la pena, la impotencia, el dolor pero no resulto, solo le di la clave para lastimarme mas. - el silencio se hizo nuevamente pero esta vez fue el mismo quien lo rompió. - Al crear a los humanos debía crear un alma, la primer y única alma pura de la cual derivarían todas las demás, a la que doto de un poder que nadie mas tendría y seria absoluto.

-Es... el alma de Adán. - dijo el ojiazul envuelto en asombro.

-Si, es un alma tan bella que el solo hecho de verla en todo su esplendor daría el mismo efecto que los ángeles al mostrar su verdadera forma ante los humanos, de esa alma derivo la creación de Eva el resto de la historia la conocen, Lucifer la tentó y ella cayo llevándose consigo a Adán.

La parte que desconocen es que al inicio no solo fueron dos sino cuatro, Adán, Eva, la siempre problemática Lilith y - pauso - Alucard.

-¿Alucard? - el temblor en la voz del rubio fue evidente, recordaba a la perfección la imagen de ese demonio en sus sueños, ese quien incendio el deshuesadero de Bobby y alejo a Liam de su lado.

-Si ese mismo. - el serafín dio un largo suspiro y continuo. - En venganza por haberlo desterrado Lucifer convirtió a Lilith en demonio para matar a Eva y Adán, pero Adán era custodiado por varios ángeles al ser poseedor de aquella primera alma humana y el plan de mi hermano fracaso, pero nadie contaba con la envidia de Alucard hacia el primer hombre, el deseaba a Eva de una forma enfermiza y en su fijación se creo el primer pacto demoníaco entre él y el ángel caído, Lucifer le doto de poderes que acabaron con todos los ángeles enviados a destruirle, la realidad de todo es que estuvo muy cerca de acabar con Adán y cumplir su objetivo de no ser por mi intervención.

Yo... ame el alma de Adán desde el primer momento, la he visto en todo su esplendor y me atrevería a decir que es sin duda el alma mas hermosa de todas inclusive por encima de mi, irradia tanta paz, bondad y amor que me hice la promesa de cuidarla de todo y de todos. Así que usando mi poder encerré a Alucard en el infierno y mande crear los sellos que lo retendrían junto con Lucifer para evitar futuras amenazas. Pero... me equivoque una vez mas, parte de los sellos fueron destruidos con el paso de los años y Alucard se libero de su encierro aun mas sediento de venganza que antes y busco una vez mas acabar con el alma del primer hombre, entonces fue que decidí bajar a la tierra cada vez que el alma de Adán renaciera para protegerle del demonio una y otra vez, hasta el día de hoy.

El ambiente se tenso tanto que el cazador sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones, abría la boca para pronunciar algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de ella, hizo varios intentos hasta que por fin su boca respondió a las ordenes de su cerebro.

-¿Bromeas, cierto? - fueron las escasas dos palabras que escaparon de la boca del cazador que estaba inmensamente sorprendido por la revelación solo seguido por la estupefacción del ángel a su espalda. El serafín negó con la cabeza contundentemente.

Nuevamente, pero ahora mas que nunca Dean se sentía como una mierda, la peor escoria del mundo, todo había sido su culpa desde el comienzo, sabia que todo aquello que tocaba se torcía, las personas con las que se relacionaba terminaban mal pero aquello era inverosímil, Lucifer se rebelo por culpa suya solo por el hecho de ser uno de los favoritos de Dios, cosa que jamas pidió.

-Jodí toda la puta realidad por el solo hecho de existir. - una sonrisa nerviosa se le dibujo en el rostro al comprender las palabras del castaño frente a el.

-No, tu no tienes culpa de nada. - la voz de Castiel tras el quiso confortarlo.

-Pero Cass, no lo oíste, todo paso solo por que ese, ese ... me creo solo por eso. - dijo volviéndose para encarar al ángel.

-Castiel tiene razón, no es tu culpa, solo has sido victima de circunstancias que jamas han estado bajo tu control y no me dejara mentir al decirte que tu alma no se compara con ninguna, eres bueno te desvives por cuidar a todos aquellos a los que amas, eres lo mejor de este mundo Dean Winchester.

-Te estas oyendo, en serio tanto tiempo lejos de tu papi ya te afecto el cerebro, toda cosa viviente con la que me cruzo se jode o muere, como puedes decir que soy lo mejor del puto mundo. - la exasperación rayaba en ira, el cazador se sentía como un niño al que querían engañar para quitarle un caramelo, solo que en su caso era al revés, se lo querían dar aunque fuera a la fuerza.

-¡POR QUE LO ERES CARAJO! - la ira en la voz del joven tomo por sorpresa a los dos hombres frente a el, haciéndolos encogerse tan solo por la potencia de su voz. - Recuerda delante de quien estas Dean, por mucho que yo sea tu guardián sigo siendo un ser de poder absoluto y no tienes por que gritarme como si yo fuera tu hermano o cualquier imbécil que te cruzas por la calle, ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder con un ligero atisbo de miedo en ellos, hasta ese momento Liam tenia un semblante tranquilo y melancólico, jamas imagino que pudiera tener un carácter tan fuerte e intimidante, sus facciones se tornaron duras e inexpresivas, el mismo semblante del infeliz de Michael, el aura de autoridad que le rodeo en ese momento le dejo claro por vez primera quien era ese joven.

-¿Que paso con Eva? - pregunto para suavizar un poco el ambiente, el castaño suspiro relajándose con notoriedad.

-Ella se arrepintió de todo lo que paso, de dejarse tentar por Lucifer y arrastrar a Adán en ello, al acabar su vida humana la convertí en un ángel, pero su naturaleza rebelde se mantuvo, hasta que la hizo caer y ser humana una vez mas, ustedes la conocen ahora como Ana. - aclaro con una leve sonrisa sombría. - No se puede evitar regresar a lo conocido ¿verdad Dean? - el rubio sintió el comentario como si el joven supiera lo sucedido entre el y la ángel. Castiel solo pudo abrir mas sus ojos al intuir lo mismo que el rubio.

-Hum.. - el ángel aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención del serafín. - Puedo hacerte una pregunta. - la voz salio como un simple susurro pero que el joven alcanzo a escuchar con toda claridad.

-Dime.

-¿Por que tu poder no es tan grande como el de antes? - buena forma de cambiar de tema.

-Lo notaste. - Castiel le miro en espera de su respuesta. -Yo hice algo antes de desapa... Bien creo que mejor empiezo de una vez y terminamos con esto.

El joven suspiro varias veces masajeando el puente de su nariz para tratar de contener la cantidad de sentimientos que se le agolpaban en el pecho, como una gran corriente de agua que buscaba romper el dique que la contenía.

-Tenias trece años cuando nos vimos la primera vez y en ese entonces aun no era consciente de quien era yo o de quien eras tu, solía ser un chico normal hasta cierto punto.

-A que te refieres con normal eres un ángel no naciste en la tierra no tuviste una vida como la miá como para decir eso. - espeto el rubio.

-Este cuerpo es mio Dean, soy el único ángel que tiene un cuerpo físico que nace cada vez que yo lo deseo. -

-¡No necesitas un recipiente para estar en la tierra! - exteriorizo el ángel de ojos azules sorprendido.

-Para poder cuidar a Dean de cerca, me volvía su amigo en cada vida que este pasaba en la tierra en esta debía ser su hermano. Pero alguien intervino en mi regreso retrasando mi llegada, dando como resultado todo esto.

-Entonces, ¿Sam no debía nacer? - el rubio tembló de miedo ante la sola idea.

-No Deannie, Sam nacería de una u otra forma era inevitable siendo el él recipiente de... es mejor que te cuente de una vez lo que paso en esos meses, ya basta de tantos rodeos.

El serafín suspiro de manera exagerada y comenzó a relatar lo que la mente de Dean no podía recordar.

CONTINUARA...


	14. Memorias Perdidas

**MEMORIAS PERDIDAS**

_**Flash Back...**_

La mañana siguiente a la partida de su padre Dean se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual Sammy aun continuaba durmiendo pero como toda la vida estaba desparramado en la cama con las sabanas enredadas en sus cortas y flacuchas piernas. Con la mayor sigilosidad que es capaz el hijo de un cazador libero las piernas de su hermano y le cubrió el cuerpo como la noche anterior.

Se apresuro a bajar a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno para ambos pero al llegar Bobby ya se encontraba preparándolo, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un pequeño salto, hacia mucho que nadie se preocupaba por ellos de esa manera, su padre los quería no había duda de ello pero ese tipo de detalles dejaron de suceder entre ellos desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Que haces levantado tan temprano Dean? - pregunto el cazador al notar la presencia del chico.

-Tenia planeado hacer el desayuno de Sam y mio.

-Me parece muy bien de tu parte pero mientras estén aquí conmigo yo me ocupare de todo eso. - dijo mientras le daba un vaso de jugo. - Bueno al menos mientras no salga de cacería, pero no es muy común así que lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo, ¿entendido?.

-Esta bien tío Bobby. - contesto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean conocía a Bobby desde hace algunos años a causa de las cacerías de su padre, a veces los cuidaba pero no pasaba de unas horas o un día, tal vez por ello no conocía esta faceta tan paternal del viejo.

Un rato después Sam bajo por las escaleras esbozando sonoros bostezos que se podían escuchar por toda la casa.

-Parece que tu hermano ya se levanto. - apunto el cazador.

-Sam, pareces un oso bostezando de esa forma ven a desayunar de una vez. - ordeno al niño de ojos perezosos en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Y papá, Dean? - pregunto tallándose un ojo.

-Salio Sam. - fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de su hermano.

-¿Tardara mucho esta vez?, el aniversario de mamá esta cerca.

-No lo se, pero no te preocupes tío Bobby nos llevara si papá no llega a tiempo, ¿verdad? - dijo volviéndose al hombre junto a la estufa.

-Claro no se preocupen chicos pero no creo que sea necesario ya verán que el cabezota de su padre estará aquí. - aseguro a los chicos. - "_Antes lo cuelgo de las bolas_" pensó para si.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquilo, terminaron de desayunar y Sam se puso frente al televisor para ver dibujos animados, el rubio le acompaño un rato hasta que se aburrió, así que salio a dar una vuelta por el deshuesadero mientras su hermano seguía hipnotizado por bugs y compañía.

Era casi mediodía el cielo estaba algo nublado pero el sol brillaba con intensidad haciendo que el lugar fuera no menos que un horno, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba empapado por el sudor, jadeaba por la inusitada sed que le había cogido y estaba cansado, algo extraño por el hecho de que solo estaba caminando por ahí sin rumbo sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo. El rubio decidió sentarse en el cofre de un auto cerca de la entrada del lugar dispuesto a recuperar algo de la energía perdida antes de regresar por un vaso de agua helada. Un extraño ruido a su espalda llamo su atención, una pila de no mas de cuatro autos se precipitada sobre el, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas, el corazón le martilleaba en la garganta por el miedo, su mente le ordenaba a su cuerpo moverse pero este no hacia caso, comenzaba resignarse a su final cuando alguien le jalo del brazo con tal fuerza que terminaron sobre la tierra a escasos metros de la entrada viendo como caían los autos frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Dean estuvo mas recuperado del shock en el que se encontraba sintió unos brazos rodeandole por la cintura de manera protectora, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo para encarar a su supuesto salvador, después de tantos años yendo de aquí para allá cazando quien sabe que cosas aprendió que no todo es lo que parece pero su mirada se encontró con una cara sonriente y uno enormes ojos miel que transmitían algo de sorpresa y alivio a la vez.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto el chico levantándose.

-Eh... si. - fue su torpe respuesta. - ¿Quien eres? - pregunto desafiante para tener algo de control.

-Que bonita forma de dar las gracias a quien te salvo de morir aplastado. - respondió burlón.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, pude haberlo hecho solo. - la cara del muchacho fue de pura sorpresa ante la respuesta.

-Como digas... - susurro aun sorprendido. - Me llamo... -

Antes de poder decir su nombre Bobby llego con el corazón en la mano hecho un manojo de nervios por el susto, seguido de un Sam que lloriqueaba aun mas aterrado si eso era posible.

-¡Dean, ¿estas bien? - pregunto alarmado tomando al chico por los hombros revisando si tenia alguna herida o hueso roto, para su alivio solo tenia uno que otro raspón. -En que demonios estabas pensando al subirte a esos autos eh mocoso. - regaño antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar la primera pregunta.

-Tío Bobby yo solo estaba sentado cuando se vinieron abajo. - respondió nervioso por el repentino regaño.

-¡Dean!

-Es cierto señor el solo estaba sentado cuando todo paso. - intercedió el muchacho ante la escena.

-Liam, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿lo viste? - dijo sorprendido el cazador quien parecía conocer al salvador del rubio.

-Si, pasaba por aquí cuando escuche el escándalo y saque al muchacho del camino.

-¿Lo conoces Tío? - pregunto el rubio. Bobby miro a ambos jóvenes todavía algo aturdido sin saber a quien dirigirse primero, termino haciéndolo por el joven de ojos miel.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Liam no sabes cuanto, ahora debo llevar a estos dos adentro antes de que me de un ataque.

-No se preocupe Sr. Singer nos vemos luego y alejate de los autos pecas. - advirtió al pequeño antes de irse.

Una vez encaminados hacia la casa Dean volvió a preguntar quien era el joven mientras consolaba a un Sam que no se desprendía de el. El cazador le dijo que se trataba del hijo adoptivo de uno de los vecinos quien de vez en cuando le ayudaba en diversas tareas. Pudo conformarse con eso pero algo en ese joven le llamaba la atención y no sabia si para bien o para mal.

Pasaron al menos dos días antes de que se volvieran a encontrar,los chicos fueron al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas con Bobby, el cazador les había dicho que lo esperaran en el parque cerca de la camioneta mientras el iba a comprar municiones para las armas que tenia en casa.

Los hermanos aceptaron gustosos pues en mucho tiempo no habían estado en un parque y si lo habían hecho fue a mitad de la noche siguiendo a su padre. Dean tenia trece años pero jugaba como si tuviera la misma edad de Sammy eran pocas las veces en que el podía recuperar algo de la infancia que le estaba siendo arrebatada, en medio del juego el castaño tropezó con alguien terminando ambos en el suelo, el mayor se apresuro a auxiliar a su hermano y disculparse o pelearse con el tipo en cuestión según fuera el caso.

Pero al ver de quien se trataba no supo que hacer, se trataba del joven que le había salvado de morir bajo media tonelada de fierros viejos, Liam, pero se sorprendió al ver que Sam no lloraba mas bien al contrario reía, Liam se disculpaba con el y le daba un dulce de los que llevaba.

-Hola, disculpame no quise tropezar con tu hermano no veía por donde iba. - se apresuro a disculparse con el también apenas se percato de su presencia.

-No importa a veces no sabe estarse quieto, pasa a menudo. - el rubio no supo por que pero le excuso de inmediato por lo sucedido.

-Por cierto soy Liam, el otro día no pude presentarme. - dijo ofreciendo su mano al rubio.

-Soy Dean y este renacuajo es mi hermano Sam. - contesto tomando la mano del joven.

-No soy ningún renacuajo. - protesto el menor dando un ligero empujon a su hermano.

-Si yo digo que lo eres, lo eres y punto entendido. - chincho a su hermano.

-Cretino. - replico el menor y salio corriendo por la posible reacción de su hermano.

-¡Sam!- grito el mayor ante la risa queda de Liam a quien le lanzo una mirada nerviosa.

-Si que tiene agallas, se nota que son hermanos.

-A veces creo que es adoptado. - respondió una vez mas con inusitada confianza.

-Bueno Dean me tengo que ir, espero verlos pronto. - el joven se alejo despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano y una enorme sonrisa de la que inmediatamente se contagio el mayor de los hermanos.

Dean no sabia que le pasaba con ese joven, le inspiraba una confianza que le abrumaba y a la vez le hacia sentir cómodo, aparentemente a su hermano le inspiraba lo mismo pero considerando la edad de Sam no era de mucho fiar, su hermano podría confiar en un lobo hambriento si este le dijera que lo acompañara a su cueva solo para jugar a la casita, el rubio estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era eso que le llamaba del joven de ojos miel y si Bobby le conocía y confiaba en el no debería ser nada malo, ¿cierto?

Su padre se había marchado tres semanas atrás dentro de las cuales no recibieron ni una llamada, solo dos sobres con dinero dirigidos a Bobby para solventar sus necesidades, pero sin ningún tipo de carta o nota. Las reacciones de el viejo cazador ante los dos sobres no se hicieron esperar, "maldito desobligado cabeza dura", refunfuño con el primero, con el segundo fue un poco mas profundo para el gusto de los niños quienes no sabían que existieran semejantes insultos para referirse a una sola persona los cuales terminaron con un "Jodidos Winchester".

En el tiempo transcurrido después de la segunda semana de su estancia con Bobby y la llegada del primer sobre los hermanos hicieron amistad con Liam, en un principio el rubio estaba receloso de la relación pues el joven conseguía ponerlo demasiado nervioso con su casi eterna sonrisa y ojos cálidos cosa que a su hermano menor no le importaba pues la mayoría del tiempo le estaba dando dulces, una vez Dean estuvo tentado a decirle que dejara de hacerlo pues solo lo estaba mal acostumbrando, pero se contuvo, recapacito por que en su interior sabia que eso no duraría mucho, así que dejo a su hermano disfrutar a sus anchas sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Después de superado su nerviosismo no supo, ni cuando, ni por que pero el y Liam eran inseparables, tanto que el joven se quedaba en casa del cazador por la aparente negativa de los tres a separarse al menos por unas horas obviamente no siempre conseguían cumplir con sus deseos.

A Dean jamas se le paso por la cabeza tener un verdadero amigo, a su corta edad ya tenia bien asimilado lo que seria su vida, cuidar de su hermano y cazar aquellas criaturas que le arrebataron a su madre y lastimaban gente inocente, en aquel plan de vida no tenia contemplada mas familia que su hermano, su padre y Bobby, se resigno a no tener una vida normal, aquello significaba nada de cosas tontas como un "_amor verdadero_" o "_mejores amigos"_ pero con Liam comenzaba a creer que eso tal vez no fuera del todo cierto, por primera vez en su vida se permitio jugar con la idea de tener algo "_comun_" algo que le recordara que no solo era un instrumento, por que el joven Dean Winchester se sentia como un simple instrumento del destino al que se le podia usar hasta que no diera mas y se rompiera.

Liam era cortes, divertido, dulce y comprehensivo, la primera vez que se sorprendió pensando así del joven, Dean se pateo una y mil veces en su mente "_eso es de niñas y yo soy un Winchester_", se lo repetía hasta el cansancio y se convencía de ello, claro solo era hasta que volviera a ver al motivo de esos pensamientos y volvía a comenzar.

Poco a poco la cercanía sentimental de ambos se tradujo en cercanía física, empezó con ligeros roces en sus juegos, tocarse el hombro en señal de apoyo, hasta sentarse lo mas cerca el uno del otro cuando se sentaban a la mesa o veían televisión, no podían faltar las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas traviesas, el rubio no sabia bien de que se trataba todo aquello pero no lo vio mal pues como algo que se siente tan bien puede ser malo.

Era joven para comprenderlo pero se había enamorado, lo que también ignoraba era que en pocos días su felicidad se acabaría, comenzando una espiral de dolor que ya no se detendría.

Mes y medio había pasado desde la partida de su padre y no se sabia nada de él a excepción de los malditos sobres con dinero que Bobby hubiera quemado de no ser por que en alguna ocasión harían falta, pero para sorpresa de todos en esa casa John Winchester regreso un día antes del aniversario de su esposa, cansado, decaído y por que no decirlo arrepentido, lo primero que hizo al llegar aparte de recibir un buen reclamo de Bobby fue abrazar a sus hijos, bueno si se le puede llamar abrazo aun ligero apretón de manos y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

El cazador apenas comió y se durmió unas horas, al levantarse indico a sus hijos subieran al auto pues irían a ver la tumba de su madre como todos los años, el mayor temió que una vez que se fueran no volverían a esa casa en mucho tiempo, pero sus miedos desaparecieron cuando su padre les dijo que no empacaran nada, solo era un viaje rápido, regresarían a la caza del cazador mayor a descansar al menos unos días mas, cosa que Bobby replico con un "_No soy un centro de acopio para desamparados_", pero igual que siempre termino cediendo, a regañadientes por su puesto. Lo único malo de todo ellos es que el rubio no pudo avisar a su amigo de su viaje relámpago.

El impala rugió cuando John le encendió para después alejarse por el camino levantando una pequeña polvareda tras de si, ninguno de los pasajeros sospechaba que dos pares de ojos les vigilaban desde lo lejos.

Una vez en el cementerio al igual que cada año los pequeños dejaron un ramo de flores blancas sobre la tumba vaciá de su madre, guardaban un largo silencio para como decía el pequeño Sam "_Platicar con su madre y contarle sus aventuras_".

Claro que la paz y el silencio no duraron como años anteriores, un hombre vestido de blanco, con cabello corto tan blanco como su traje y ojos azul oscuro ataco al cazador lanzandolo contra varias tumbas sin siquiera llegara tocarlo, Dean tomo a su hermano del brazo y comenzó a correr para tratar de huir de ese ser antes de que su padre se lo ordenara, el tipo ese caminaba lento con una seguridad aterradora, como si supiera que por mas que corrieran terminarían siendo atrapados.

En su intento por huir se metieron en una tumba para despistar a su perseguidor, guardaron silencio en espera de algún sonido que delatara la posición de su agresor, no paso mucho cuando escucharon sus pisadas suaves sobre las hojas secas que había en el suelo.

-Vamos Dean, sal de donde estés, tarde o temprano te encontrare y sera peor para ti, ahorremonos esto quieres. - la voz siniestra le hizo estremecer esa cosa le buscaba a el.

Por un momento pensó en dejar oculto a su hermano ahí y salir corriendo alejando al demonio de el pero así como lo llego a pensar lo deshecho, si dejaba solo a su hermano lo atraparían y lo usarían en su contra, así que decidió permanecer con el en espera de algún milagro o ayuda que los sacara de ese problema.

El sonido de un arma disparar seguida de la voz de su padre le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, el alivio no duro mucho, el demonio maldijo con odio en la voz y por lo que pudo identificar ataco a su padre. Un pequeño resplandor sacudió el lugar fuera de donde se encontraban, alguien entro, Sam lloraba tratando de no hacer ruido apesar de estar muerto de miedo, Dean tenia cerrados los ojos, abrazaba a su hermano para protegerlo y rogaba a quien fuera que los ayudara.

-Deannie. - escucho decir a una voz dulce y conocida, al instante abrió los ojos, frente a el se encontraba Liam. - Vamonos de aquí. - le dijo tomándole del brazo antes de que el joven replicara algo.

Al salir se encontró con medio cementerio destruido a causa de una explosión pero no había oído ninguna, el sonido del claxon del impala llamo su atención en el interior estaba John con la cabeza sangrante, haciéndoles señas para que se apresuraran, una vez en el interior el auto avanzo a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su motor.

Recuperado de la impresión y el miedo vividos momentos antes el rubio comenzó un interrogatorio a su padre, de quien no obtuvo respuesta alguna, después dirigió sus dudas y miedos a Liam.

-¿Que hacías ahí Liam?, ¿Que paso con esa cosa que nos ataco?, ¿Que sucede díganme?. - pregunto al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Calmate Dean, te explicare todo. - respondió el castaño para tranquilizarlo.

-No te atrevas a ... - John estaba a punto de replicar pero una mirada del joven basto para hacerlo callar.

-El ya no esta seguro y seria una idiotez no decirle que pasa. - contesto con una voz que el rubio desconocía, era diferente intimidante y llena de poder, sin ningún rastro de la amabilidad con la que le calmo momentos antes. John fijo su mirada en la carretera apretando con fuerza el volante hasta dejar sus nudillos casi blancos.

Liam respiro largo y profundo antes de comenzar, el rubio le miraba con cierto miedo y duda sin embargo no se aparto del abrazo en el que le tenia y con la misma voz dulce de siempre el joven le contó todo lo que sucedía, quien era el y la razón de que estuviera ahí en esos momentos.

-Soy un ángel Dean y el tipo que los ataco es un demonio muy poderoso que viene para acabar con... - el joven dudo por un momento pero fue el mismo Dean quien le insto a continuar.

-¿Acabar con que? - dijo con los ojos abiertos y aun cristalinos por las lagrimas.

-Quiera acabar contigo, con tu alma. - respondió casi en un susurro.

-¿Por que quiere matar a mi hermano? - pregunto el menor de los hermanos quien hasta ese momento solo hipaba por el llanto.

-Es algo que por ahora no comprenderían Sammy pero yo estoy aquí para cuidar que nada le pase a tu hermano ni a ti, me escuchas, no permitiré que les pase nada.

-¿Como que un ángel? - fue la repentina pregunta del rubio cuando termino de procesar toda aquella información - Entonces me engañaste todo este tiempo, solo fingías para poder cuidar de mi como un perro. - dijo tratando de alejarse del recién descubierto ángel con los ojos llorosos, mientras sentía como todas sus esperanzas se caían a pedazos.

-Dean no es así. - dijo sorprendido ante el sorpresivo rechazo del joven.

No pudo afianzar su agarre por que en ese momento John paro el auto frente a casa de Bobby y el rubio salio disparado del auto seguido de su hermano.

Bajo tan rápido del auto que fue completamente irreal para los ojos de John y Bobby quien ya había salido al escuchar el ruido del motor.

-¡Dean, Sam! - grito John pero Liam le detuvo con la mirada.

-Debo hablar con el espera aquí. - ordeno y salio en busca de los hermanos.

-John ¿Que paso? - pregunto el otro cazador pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

En el interior del deshuesadero, entre montones de autos Liam encontró a Sam abrazando aun Dean que lloraba amargamente, el pequeño al notar su presencia se le planto con un valor nada acorde con sus ocho años de edad para evitar que se acercara su hermano quien le dedicaba una mirada asesina entre sus lagrimas.

-No te quiere cerca, dejalo en paz y vete. - amenazo con voz chillona el menor.

-No me puedo ir hasta ver que estén a salvo y logre hablar con tu hermano. - respondió con esa voz dulce que Dean tanto quería.

-Pues ya estamos bien, puedes irte. - volvió a decir el pequeño. El castaño sonrió y se inclino para quedar a su altura.

-Sam, dime una cosa ¿ya no confiás en mi? - la pregunta hizo dudar al menor, Liam jamas les había hecho daño, de hecho siempre les hizo sentir bien y por si fuera poco ahuyento al demonio, ante esa lógica el pequeño Sam no tenia objeciones y contesto con la verdad.

-Si. - dijo quedamente.

-Entonces dejame hablar con tu hermano, prometo no hacerlos sufrir mas y si quieren que me vaya lo haré. - el menor se hizo a un lado dejando el paso libre al ángel.

-Eres un pésimo guardián Sam. - rugió el rubio a media voz, pero lo único que consiguió fue una tímida sonrisa de su hermano.

El ángel se acerco a el y guardo una distancia comprensible entre ambos no quería empeorar las cosas tratando de acercarse demás al rubio.

-Quiero que sepas que no te mentí Dean.

-Entonces por que no me dijiste que eras un ángel, creí que eramos amigos. - soltó herido.

-Y lo somos pero yo no sabia que era un ángel. lo descubri hoy cuando te fuiste.

-Como alguien puede no saber eso. - gruño con frustración.

-Pues así, no lo sabe y punto. - el rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido. - Mira cuando te conocí el día del accidente sentí que algo jalaba hacia a ti, no se decirte que fue por que no lo se, tal vez fue el instinto pero desde el primer momento sentí un deseo irrefrenable de cuidarte y protegerte. Y cuando vi que te ibas con tu padre note que un hombre de blanco les veía a lo lejos y algo en mi cambio.

El rubio le veía con aprehensión pero comenzaba a relajarse tanto que ni noto que se había acercado al ángel para escucharlo mejor.

-De un momento a otro recordé cosas que no sabia que sabia y que de alguna forma siempre habían sido parte de mi, la mayoría desagradables pero lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta entre todo eso era que yo debo protegerte sin importar que o de que.

-Entonces no me mentiste. - pregunto acercándose a un mas al joven.

-Jamas lo haría Dean y aunque quisiera no puedo, no te lo mereces. - Dean vio en esos ojos brillantes y supo que todo era verdad algo en su interior le gritaba que era verdad que no temiera.

-Te quiero. - dijo sin mas abrazando al joven, quien correspondió al instante con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Que tierno, tanto que da asco. - dijo una voz encima de ellos.

-Alucard. - dijo casi en un susurro el joven, quien inmediatamente tomo a Sam y lo coloco tras de si junto a Dean.

Un instante después una intensa explosión sacudió el lugar, las llamas consumían gran parte del lugar con ferocidad como si tuvieran vida propia, el demonio busco con la mirada los cadáveres calcinados de sus victimas pero lo que encontró fue un pequeño domo traslucido que protegia a sus ocupantes de las llamas.

-Tu y tus malditos trucos. - dijo divertido. - Pero esta vez no funcionaran el morirá y su preciosa alma también, estas muy descuidado en estos últimos tiempos, que pasa ya no puedes lidiar con los sentimientos humanos.

-Me confié es todo, pero apesar de ello no podrás ganar y lo sabes. - dijo con calma.

-Solo me volverás a encerrar y esto volverá a comenzar no es nuevo, pero como ya te dije esta vez no sera igual.

-¿Por que tan confiado?. - Dean observaba a Liam son asombro, su personalidad era tan distinta en esos momentos que dudaba que fuesen la misma persona, sonaba tan desafiante y poderoso que de algún modo extraño le reconfortaba.

-¿Ves esto? - dijo el demonio alzando un pequeño colgante.

-Un adorno, que tiene de especial Alucard o es que estas tan desesperado que recurres a brujería barata. - burlo el ángel.

-Esto contiene una parte de lo que alguna vez fueron las alas de mi señor, aquellas que tu arrancaste. - la cara del ángel mostró cierta duda pero se recompuso tan rápido que el demonio no lo noto.

-Te dio mas poder, que maldito. - dijo con acidez. - Dean toma a Sam y no salgan de este domo esto se pondrá algo feo, tu papá ya viene para acá cuando el llegue váyanse y no miren atrás.

-¿Y tu? - pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

-Me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto termine con esto. - la sonrisa que le dedico en esos momentos le inspiro tanta confianza en sus palabras que sin querer le devolvió el gesto.

-Esta bien.

Momentos después John llego junto a el joven quien le indico que se llevara a los chicos lejos de ahí y tras el llego Bobby pero fue detenido por un muro de flamas que le impedían el paso.

El demonio aburrido por lo sucedido movió su mano y mando a volar medio deshuesadero con John y sus hijos incluidos, mientras que al joven apenas y se le movió el cabello.

El mas pequeño de los Winchester intento acercarse pero su padre lo detuvo ante la mirada atónita del rubio quien no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Alucard intento acercarse pero fue inmediatamente atacado por un poder invisible que le desgarro casi todo el cuerpo haciendo que su sangre negra corriera por la tierra.

-¡MALDITO! - grito con la ira rebozando por sus impasibles ojos ahora abiertos de par en par.

En un leve instante y sin quitar la mirada del demonio Liam se comunico mentalmente con el rubio.

"_Me temo que no podre cumplir lo que te prometí Deannie, hasta el día de hoy he cometido error tras error y el único perjudicado has sido tu, así que hoy pondré punto final a todo esto, espero no me odies, ...si tan solo recordaras mi nombre todo seria diferente."_

Dean sintió un pánico atroz sin dudarlo ni un segundo se lanzo hacia el joven pero su padre lo detuve, ya que Sam se había quedado inconsciente, el rubio pataleo y golpeo a su padre con todas sus fuerzas para que le dejara ir.

-NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR, NO ME ABANDONES... SUELTAME PAPÀ, TENGO QUE EVITAR QUE LO HAGA, SUELTAME- decía dando patadas y golpes desesperado a su padre para que le soltara.

-No Dean, esto es para lo que esta aquí, no puedes hacer nada, esa es su obligación. - John mantenía su agarre para evitar que se acercara a una muerte segura, Dean no lo sabia pero el ángel también hablo con su padre y le contó todo lo que aun no podía entender, sus orígenes y la realidad de su identidad.

-NOOO!- grito nuevamente el rubio.- POR FAVOR NOOO, NO QUIERO QUE ME PROTEJAS SI TENGO QUE PERDERTE, QUIERO MORIR SI CON ESO TE QUEDAS CONMIGO.

-BASTA DEAN!- grito el joven con mirada severa, que después suavizo.- No me perderás, jamas me alejare de ti, te cuidare siempre, solo que... de otra forma, por ahora ya no puedo estar contigo así, ve todo lo que causo mi descuido.- respondió con un tono triste, pero lleno de dulzura hacia Dean.-Ademas esto no es mi obligación, te protejo por que te quiero, nunca lo olvides.

-¡MALDITO! - grito nuevamente el demonio, el medallon comenzó a brillar y las llamas se hicieron mas intensas. - Te matare con las mismas llamas con las que me has torturado todo este tiempo.

-No servirá de nada. - Liam volteo una ultima vez y con una sonrisa en los labios se despidió de Dean. - Perdoname por favor. Acto seguido el joven fue envuelto en llamas.

Dean vio la escena con horror y algo salio a la superficie arañando su interior para poder salir a toda potencia, era un nombre, un nombre tan antiguo como la creación del mundo mismo e igual de poderoso.

Grito con toda la fuerza que tenia hasta que la voz se le quebró. Una intensa luz invadió todo el lugar expandiéndose por kilómetros desde donde se hallaba el ángel.

Después solo hubo oscuridad una absoluta oscuridad en la mente de Dean Winchester y en la de todos los presentes.

Al siguiente día todos despertaron en sus camas sin recuerdo alguno de la noche anterior a excepción de una persona, el padre de los dos futuros cazadores que serian participes directos del apocalipsis pero seria un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Pero apesar de no recordar nada el mayor de los hermanos sabia que algo andaba mal, algo se había roto en su interior y aquello jamas seria reparado, Dean Winchester sabia que ya no seria feliz.

**Fin **

**Del Flash Back no se alteren.**

CONTINUARA...


	15. Despertar

**Ok se que me tarde en publicar este capi, pero señoras y señores que me ha costado uno y la mitad del otro terminarlo, no crean que los voy a dejar colgados sobretodo a ti Diana Winchi que ya vi tu coment y por eso me aferre a terminar, espero lo disfrutéis.**

**DESPERTAR**

El silencio se hizo en la pequeña cocina, dos de los presentes clavaban sus miradas sobre el joven de cabello castaño que mantenía la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos. Después de relatar todo aquello era como si hubiese abandonado su cuerpo y considerando quien era tal vez lo hizo solo para no afrontar la reacción de quien se suponía protegia.

Un largo suspiro rasgo la tensa calma acabando con el silencio que desde hacia un buen rato habitaba junto con ellos la habitación.

-Aun no lo entiendo. - pronuncio Dean con la voz rasposa después del largo mutismo en el que se vio sumergido.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes? - respondió Liam sin levantar la mirada aun temeroso de lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

-El por que me abandonaste.

-Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de contarte. - dijo incrédulo levantando la cabeza.

-Si lo hice. - el susurro que fue su respuesta casi se pierde al notar lo enrojecido de los ojos del joven frente a el. - Pero aun no lo entiendo, dices que cometiste error tras error hasta llegar a lo que sucedió con Alucard y a mi parecer ese fue otro, así que dime cual fue la razón por la que decidiste marcharte, una vez muerto ese desgraciado pudiste quedarte a mi lado.

-Me jure a mi mismo proteger tu alma de todo y de todos solo que no contaba con que también debía protegerte de mi.

-¿De que hablas? - esta vez fue Castiel quien intervino rompiendo con su silencio. - ¿Por que protegerle de ti mismo?

-Ahhh.. - un ligero suspiro escapo de los labios del joven como si con ello juntara el valor para hablar de aquello. - Yo he vivido en la tierra el equivalente a cuatro vidas humanas, en todas ellas nací, crecí, aprendí y finalmente morí. Pero en todas ellas fui tu amigo. - su mirada triste se clavo en el verde de los ojos de Dean al decir esas palabras.

-¿Siempre? - la pregunta escapo del cazador antes de que se diera cuenta de que la pronunciaba.

-Si, siempre. Normalmente la familia escogida para recibirme era unida a la tuya por lo que nos conocíamos desde la cuna y a partir de los 13 o 14 años recordaba quien era yo y mi misión en la tierra pero conservaba los recuerdos y el carácter adquirido durante esos años así que el amor que sentía hacia los que en ese momento eran mis padres y hermanos era real así como mi incondicional cariño hacia tu persona.

Pero para un ser que no esta del todo acostumbrado a todas aquellas emociones le resulta abrumador, en algún punto en donde la esencia divina se antepone a la humana. Y todo termina por explotarte en las manos.

-Siempre te marchabas ¿no es eso?, tu error era ser un cobarde que no afrontaba sus sentimientos. - espeto Dean al momento.

-En todo caso en eso nos pareceríamos. - las palabras del serafín acallaron el reclamo. - Pero no Dean, no huía me quedaba, después de la segunda vez resulto mas fácil sobrellevar todo aquello era un buen hijo, hermano y amigo, un amigo que te cuidaba tal y como lo haces tu con Sam, tus preocupaciones, miedos, alegrías y errores los vivía como tu lo haces ahora con el, pero de tal forma que me vi rebasado por ello mas de una vez, desarrolle sentimientos hacia ti que no debían ser y conseguía ignorarlos por tu bien, hasta esta ultima vez en donde tu me... - Liam callo

-¿Yo que?, ¿de que hablas? - pregunto con la voz temblorosa los rodeos de Liam estaban comenzando a aburrirle.

-Me... enamore de ti y tu aparentemente... me correspondías.

-¡¿QUE? - grito casi histérico por la sorpresa. - ¡Tu debes estar jugando yo no juego para ese equipo, a mi me encantan las curvas femeninas, unas largas y torneadas piernas no las cuerpos peludos y sudorosos.!

-Como dije Dean "aparentemente" me correspondías pero eso no lo recuerdas me encargue de borrarlo de tu mente con todos los demás recuerdos al igual que como lo hice con los demás. Pero me aleje de ti por ello, mi amor por ti...

-Podrías no decir... eso. - interrumpió el cazador algo aturdido por la noticia.

-Me aleje por que "aquello"... me hacia ignorar todo lo demás, ya no podía localizar el peligro de tan enfocado que estaba en ti, me desvivía por hacerte feliz, por que no sufrieras y fue por ello que Alucard dio contigo y logro acercarse tanto.

-¿Entonces los ángeles somos capaces de sentir amor? - pregunto Castiel rompiendo una vez mas el silencio donde se hallaba.

-Todos los ángeles sienten amor Castiel pero el amor humano es infinitamente mas intenso que el que padre sembró en ustedes, es algo tan absoluto que te ciega y puede llevarte a la mas absoluta alegría como a la mas devastadora desolación.

-Te fuiste porque.. me ama... - Dean apenas y pudo armar la oración cuando el serafín le corto al ver lo difícil que se le hacia el solo pronunciar el hecho

-Si. Eso me hacia débil Dean y yo no quería serlo por que entonces no seria capaz de cuidarte. Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme, cuidarte desde las sombras y para ello debía borrar todo rastro que te vinculara conmigo.

- Y lo hiciste muy bien. - repuso con acritud.

- Yo mismo me convertí en una constante amenaza Dean, al estar cerca de ti, mi energía llamaría a los demonios al servicio de Alucard para que acabaran contigo. Así que para evitarlo tuve que bloquear todos mis poderes mediante un sello que nadie pudiera romper ni siquiera yo. Pero como siempre debe haber una clausula de contingencia, ese sello puede romperse.

- ¿Como es posible?, ¿En que sellaste todo tu poder? - pregunto Castiel conociendo la magnitud de la gracia de Liam.

- No malinterpretes hermano, el poder sigue en mi solo esta oculto tras una barrera, que solo Dean pude romper.

Una peso mas a su ya muy cargada espalda, justo lo que en ese momento necesitaba Dean.

- ¿Y quieres que lo rompa no? - agrego con ironía. - Claro como soy un maldito especialista en hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- No Dean, no si no es necesario.

- ¿Como se rompe? - pregunto Cas metiéndose mas en la conversación permitiendo al cazador serenarse un poco.

- Mencionando mi nombre.

- ¿Con tu nombre? - dudo el ángel.

- Liam. - se escucho firme la voz del cazador en la habitación.

- Ese nombre no Dean, debes pronunciar mi verdadero nombre.

- ¿Y cual es?, dímelo para que acabemos con esto de una maldita vez.

- ¿No creerás que es tan sencillo verdad?, Que clase de sello seria si lo pudieses romper tan fácilmente.

- Pero tu nombre verdadero es... - Castiel medito un momento la opción de pronunciarlo si lo hacia todo acabaría, con el poder de Liam el apocalipsis seria detenido y Lucifer volvería a la jaula e incluso el cielo restablecería su orden habitual.

- Vamos Castiel intenta pronunciarlo, se que lo sabes, hazlo. - ordeno suavemente.

- Tu nombre es ... - Castiel movió los labios pero nada salio de entre ellos. - Es ... - una vez mas fue el mismo resultado.

- ¿Que demonios Cass?, ¡Dilo de una puta vez! - dijo exasperado el cazador.

- No... no puedo.

- ¿Como que no puedes Cass? solo es un nombre no un maldito trabalenguas.

- Nadie puede decirlo Dean, mi nombre es antiguo y solo Dios mismo y tu pueden mencionarlo, dado que tu me lo pusiste. Solo así se libera mi poder. Pero como dije borre todo recuerdo de tu memoria así que sera difícil que consigas recordarlo. - explico Liam aun sentado frente al cazador, quien exasperado por todo aquello se levanto al no aguantar mas la ansiedad.

Dean creyó que cuando disipara todas sus dudas todo acabaría que el peso que recaía sobre el desaparecería pero se equivoco.

Ahora mas que nunca se sentía agobiado, confundido y endemoniadamente molesto. Ese ángel_, serafín o lo que fuera_, lejos de hacerle sentir tranquilo como en sus sueños solo consiguió crisparle los nervios mas de la cuenta.

- ¿Yo te puse el nombre? - pregunto cayendo en cuenta de ese ultimo detalle. La respuesta fue mas sencilla de lo que esperaba o tal vez no.

-Adán dio nombre a cada criatura de la creación, incluido yo. Fui el único ser divino en ser nombrado por un humano y por ello tu eres el único ser que tiene el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre.

-Genial. - murmuro saliendo del cuarto dejando a los ángeles solos.

-¿A donde vas Dean? - pregunto Castiel antes de perder de vista al cazador.

-Con mi hermano.

Ambos ángeles se miraron, Castiel con la duda en el rostro y Liam con cierta culpa.

El cazador subió las escaleras de forma lenta y pesada, todo aquello era demasiado... surrealista a falta de otra palabra, su vida era rara, mierda que si lo era pero que todo esto te este pasando a ti es una putada del destino, no puede ser otra cosa.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud pasmosa tenia miedo de lo que podía encontrar del otro lado aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Sam estaba demasiado corrompido por la sangre de demonio como para confiarse, jamas hubiera imaginado que tendría que cubrirse las espaldas de su propio hermano. Para su suerte Sam aun dormía plácidamente en la cama, pero plácidamente solo era una expresión, la verdad de las cosas es que la cara del castaño estaba fruncida en una mueca de angustia y se removía inquieto entre las sabanas. _"una pesadilla"_. Pensó el mayor, con paso rápido se acerco a su cama para acariciar la cabeza de su hermano repetidas veces, aquello pareció dar resultado eso y las palabras de aliento que le susurraba al oído.

La expresión en la cara de Sam se relajo notoriamente pero en su interior crecía la duda y el miedo, al igual que aquella oscuridad demoníaca puesta en el años atrás.

Las pesadillas que le acechaban en lo mas recóndito de su mente lo asaltaron apenas se hubo sumergido en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia a la que Liam le arrojo. La imagen de ese joven prevalecía en su mente cuidándolo, de la misma forma en que Dean lo haría si estuviera ahí con el, aun así el terror de lo que veía no lo dejaba tranquilo, las imágenes de sangre y muerte se agolpaban frente a ellos.

Pero lo que mas le aterraba era verse a si mismo cometiendo las mas brutales matanzas sin un poco de culpa en su rostro, un rostro que se erguía frió y despiadado con una mirada tan negra como el mas profundo abismo del infierno. Pero todo aquello desapareció de un momento a otro siendo tragado por una intensa luz blanca que arraso con todo a su paso, incluido el joven que lo separaba de aquellas horribles visiones.

Esa intensa luz no le cegó, por imposible que le pareciera podía verla con claridad, incluso pudo vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre en ella por un momento pensó que era el mismo Dios quien venia a sacarlo de su miseria, la voz que escucho a continuación lo sacaría de su error, dejandole claro que para los Winchester nunca habría paz o al menos no para el.

- Sam, me alegra poder conocerte al fin. - dijo una voz hermosa, la mas hermosa que el cazador había escuchado jamas en un hombre.

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto con suavidad.

- Soy quien puede poner fin a tu sufrimiento Sam.

- ¿Eres Dios? - la voz le temblaba con la sola idea de una respuesta afirmativa.

- No Sam no soy mi padre. - aquella voz se distorsiono con un ligero dejo de molestia mal contenida.

- ¿Entonces?

- Un ángel Sam, un ángel, uno que es capaz de acabar con tu dolor y darte lo que mas deseas.

El cazador dudo en esos momentos mas que nunca, algo iba mal podía sentirlo, hasta ahora los ángeles solo los veían como carne de cañón sin ningún tipo de importancia mas que su hermano por ser el recipiente de Michael, todos a excepción de Cas los trataban como a una mierda.

De momento los recuerdos de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Castiel le golpearon con fuerza, se fustigo mentalmente por dejarse manipular tan fácilmente por Ruby, ese hombre de mirada azul no tenia culpa de nada mas que de amar a su hermano. Pero aun en medio de sus pensamientos se obligo a mantenerse en el ahora, ya tendría tiempo para pedir perdón.

- ¿A cambio de que?, para ninguno de ustedes los humanos valemos algo. - soltó dejando muy atrás su tono calmado.

- Eres listo Sam, no esperaba menos de ti, para nosotros, los humanos no son mas que estorbos, simples monos sin pelo que solo arruinan la belleza de la creación. Pero tu eres diferente tu eres muy especial para mi.

Aquello era demasiado extraño ningún ángel de los que conocía había mostrado interés en el, de pronto la realidad de las cosas le llego de forma aplastante, olvido por un momento que el al igual que Dean era un recipiente y solo un ángel podía estar interesado en el.

- Lucifer. - susurro con sorpresa.

- Bingo Sammy. - dijo de forma siniestra con su voz armoniosa.

El miedo se apodero de el de una forma irracional que el jamas creyó conocer. Pero no lo dejo ver, ese era un lujo que no iba a darle a ese ser.

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto desafiante.

- Tu sabes lo que quiero Samuel, la pregunta aquí es ¿Que deseas tu?

- Nada que provenga de ti. - escupió inmediatamente.

- ¿Ni siquiera la felicidad de tu hermano?

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos ante el ofrecimiento, la felicidad era algo que ellos no habían gozado nunca siempre había sido algo casi inalcanzable y ahora se la ofrecían en bandeja de plata, pero si algo le dejo la vida de cazador era no confiar en nadie.

- Mientes, tu mas que cualquier otro demonio miente. No caeré en tu juego. - contesto con una seguridad que ni el mismo sabia poseía.

- Yo no tengo por que hacerlo Sam, a diferencia de todos los demonios a los que te has enfrentado yo tengo el poder suficiente para hacer realidad tus mas profundos deseos por mas imposibles que parezcan. - el cazador le miro desafiante sin creer una sola palabra.

- Para después torcerlo a tu beneficio. No soy idiota en cuanto me deje convencer y tomes lo que quieres acabaras con el mundo. Para eso saliste de la jaula para el apocalipsis.

- Te recuerdo Sam que tu me sacaste de la jaula. - el castaño bajo la vista ante el recordatorio de que todo aquello era su culpa, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su hermano todo seria diferente. - Ademas yo no quiero destruir la tierra Sam, quiero purificarla.

- Matando a todos los humanos ¿no? - contesto con amargura.

- Es un precio para alcanzar la perfección, pero Sam debes estar consciente de una cosa.

El cazador le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, la luz que se encontraba frente a el de pronto se torno amenazadora distando mucho del tono calmado de su interlocutor.

- ¿Que cosa? - soltó de forma brusca.

- Los ángeles destruirán todo a su paso con tal de detenerme, pero si me ayudas a que eso no pase, protegeré a todos aquellos a los que amas, me asegurare de que Dean sea feliz y tu estarás con el cuando esto termine. Vivirán en una burbuja de felicidad aislados de todo lo demás. Yo se recompensar a aquellos que me son fieles Sam, yo no soy como mi padre que los ha abandonado cuando mas lo necesitan.

Las palabras de Lucifer comenzaron a hacer dudar al joven castaño, después de todo eso era lo que siempre habían querido, ser felices lejos de toda esa mierda que era su vida.

- Si acepto, prometes que nada le pasara, ni a el, ni a todas las personas que quiero. - respondió.

- Todo lo que quieras Sam, solo di si y haré que todo el dolor que ha invadido tu vida desaparezca.

Todo es por Dean, solo por el, pensaba mientras las palabras se formaban en su garganta listas para salir. La luz que era Lucifer creció de pura excitación, en espera de la respuesta que por milenios espero mientras estaba encerrado ahí abajo. Pero nada están fácil y eso Lucifer lo aprendería de la mano de Dean Winchester.

La voz del mayor de los hermanos retumbo en la mente de Sam, como recordatorio por todo aquello por lo que habían luchado, las palabras que sonaban cargadas de orgullo, furia y decisión recordaban al menor que la salida fácil nunca había salido como les prometían. Sobretodo cuando esta venia de la mano de un demonio.

- No. - dijo suave pero firme ante la angelical y amenazadora luz.

- Dirás que si, quieras o no. - la voz serena no se altero en lo mas mínimo, mas su aura ardía en colores rojos y azules de forma violenta e intimidante. Momentos después desapareció.

Una suave caricia en su cabello lo arrastro lejos de aquella oscuridad que dejo tras de si Lucifer, acompañada de palabras de aliento y suplicas que no pudo entender del todo. Pero una se grabo en el antes de abrir los ojos y encontrar la verde mirada de su hermano.

- No me abandones Sam.

CONTINUARA...


	16. Quizas

**QUIZAS...**

_- No me abandones. - susurro al oído de su hermano cuando este abría los ojos con lentitud._

_- Jamas. - fue la respuesta débil en una voz casi apagada._

Un momento de debilidad, solo fue eso, un momento. El cual Sam tomo como excusa para no despegarse de su hermano ni un instante, siempre mirándole con una preocupación que en un principio no importo pero ahora lo estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Que demonios había soñado el hermano menor de Dean Winchester para que actuara como si este fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro?.

- _Tal vez eran los remanentes de lo que la zorra de Ruby hizo con el días atrás_. - Pensó Dean mientras arreglaba el impala con la mirada de su hermano fija en su nuca quien por cierto estaba a no mas de metro y medio de el.

Fue un alivio que Liam haciendo uso de su poder en beneficio de Dean, apareciera a su nena en el frente de su casa con todas sus cosas. Por que de no haber sido así, el mayor de los hermanos ya estaría loco de nervios. Pero claro todo tiene un limite.

- ¡Con un demonio Sam podrías dejar de apuñalarme con tu mirada por cinco minutos!, Comienzas a asustarme. - bufo exasperado por la vigilancia enfermiza de su hermano.

- Lo... lo siento Dean no creí que te estuviera molestando. - se defendió el castaño con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresiva reacción de su hermano.

- Molestar Sam, esto es peor a tener una jodida platica sentimentalista contigo, han sido dos días Sam, ¡Dos Jodidos Días en los que no me has dejado ni a sol ni asombra, solo falta que me acompañes al baño!

- Yo... lo siento. - dijo bajando la cabeza haciendo un puchero, estaba regresando a la casa cuando su hermano le llamo. El maldito sentimiento de culpa lo embargo en cuanto vio la cara de su hermano.

- Sam. - dijo en un tono suave pero firme. El castaño se giro sobre sus talones con lentitud. - Si es por lo que paso con Cass y todo eso, no te preocupes el no me llevara a ningún lado. De hecho ni te culpa, ya sabes es... es Cass a el no le afectan estas cosas. - una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Lo se Dean, el me lo dijo cuando me disculpe por todo eso, pero no es... bah olvidalo, disculpame ya no te incomodare mas. - Sam hizo un ademan con la mano quitandole importancia al asunto y se metio a la casa, no sin antes sonreirle a su hermano.

- Saam. - llamo una ultima vez con cierta culpa, pero su hermano ya estaba en el interior y no le escucho o fingió no hacerlo.

El mayor de los Winchester frunció el ceño en clara frustración regresando a sus trabajos con el impala con la idea firme de hacer sentir mejor a su hermano.

Aunque eso significara sacrificar algo de su orgullo en el proceso.

Sam no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho la voz de su hermano una ultima vez, lo llamaba de esa misma forma cada vez que se sentía culpable por hacerlo sentir mal, decidió ignorar su voz, por ahora era lo mejor, primero tenia que despejar su mente de todo aquello que le atormentaba.

Si bien era cierto que desde que se pudo mantener en pie no se despego de su hermano mas que cuando este se metía al baño, visitas que comenzaron a hacerse mas largas y consecutivas, cosa que le dejo claro al castaño que se Dean se escondía de el.

La verdad era que tenia miedo, un miedo irracional a que Lucifer le hiciera daño o lo apartara de su lado y la verdad conociendo a su hermano la única manera de lograr eso era arrastrando su frió y tieso cuerpo lejos de el.

Pero que mas podía hacer, no podía decir que si, de antemano sabia lo que acarrearía hacer caso a un demonio y si contamos con que el ofrecimiento vino de parte del padre de todos ellos pues la cosa empeoraba un poco.

Le importaba la seguridad de Dean mas que la de nadie, eso era egoísta lo sabia pero la sola idea de ver a su hermano sufrir mas de lo que ya lo hacia suponía una idea demasiado horrible para el. Ademas no podía abandonarlo, no después de escuchar como se lo pedía de una forma tan sincera y triste.

No podía hacerle eso y no lo haría, así tuviera que morir por asegurar su felicidad.

Pero por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en la oferta del arcángel.

"_Protegeré a todos aquellos a los que amas, me asegurare de que Dean sea feliz y tu estarás con el cuando esto termine. Vivirán en una burbuja de felicidad aislados de todo lo demás_."

- "_¿Acaso Lucifer cumpliría su palabra de conservarnos a salvo y juntos_?" - pensó el cazador.

- No pienses en ello. - una voz firme lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Liam! - el castaño levanto la mirada encontrando al joven al pie de la escalera con una expresión seria.

- No debes creer nada de lo que te diga Sam, ¿Creí que eso ya lo sabias?

- Lo se, pero...

- Pero nada Sam, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que eso haría a tu hermano.

- Quiero protegerlo, es todo. - su voz sonaba cansada pero eso no empaño lo sincero y decidido de sus palabras.

- Yo también Sam, es por eso que ahora estoy aquí pero entregarte a Lucifer no es la manera. El lo matara solo por ser el recipiente de Michael, si no lo ha hecho aun es por que le quieres demasiado y sabe que si lo hace tu jamas le aceptaras.

- Pero el dijo que...

- ¿Que no necesitaba mentir como los demás demonios?, Sam tu lo dijiste el es el padre de todos los demonios y por lo tanto el les enseño a mentir, yo conozco los alcances de sus promesas vaciás. Lo viví.

- ¿Entonces que debo hacer?, Sentarme a esperar a que Dean diga si y todo se vaya al carajo de todas maneras. - dijo enojado.

- Ninguno de los dos debe aceptar Sam, pero eso ustedes lo saben, al menos Dean tiene claro que no sera la marioneta de nadie y no por que sea lo mejor, sino por que su orgullo es demasiado grande como para permitirlo.- el serafín miro al menor de los Winchester y sonrió. - Pelea junto con tu hermano Sam, de la forma en que siempre lo han hecho. Eso siempre les ha funcionado, ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo ahora?

- Por que ahora nos enfrentamos a los dos seres mas poderosos de la creación y la forma convencional no funciona en absoluto.

- Siempre hay una manera Sam. - dijo con voz serena. - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Yo... - el cambio de tema tan repentino lo tomo desprevenido. - SS... Si.

- Bien, ¿un emparedado de pan integral y salvado de trigo? - ofreció sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Como lo supiste? - pregunto gratamente sorprendido.

- Los he vigilado Sam, los conozco muy bien.

- ¿Como que nos has vigilado? - pura incertidumbre en su rostro.

- Preguntale a Dean mas tarde, ahora a comer. - Liam sonrió haciendo un ademan para que Sam le siguiera.

El castaño lo pensó un poco pero se dejo llevar, después de todo si su hermano no se había puesto en guardia, el no tenia por que hacerlo, mas tarde pediría explicaciones. Ademas los recuerdos que había recuperado durante su inconsciencia acerca de Liam le hacían confiar.

Algo que a su hermano no le hizo mucha gracia en su momento.

**Flash Back**

_- ¿Por que el si lo puede recordar y yo no? - bufo Dean señalando a su hermano, mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina al serafín._

_- Por que he decidido levantar la barrera que mantenía sus recuerdos ocultos, al igual que con Bobby. - fue la escueta respuesta del joven._

_- ¡¿Bobby también lo sabe?, increíble. - el enojo era evidente. Pero lejos de asustar la actitud del cazador hizo que los presentes ahogaran su risa mas de una vez. A excepción de Castiel que mantenía su inconformidad al igual que el rubio. - ¿Y por que a mi no?_

_- Ya te lo explique Dean, no se puede, debes recordarlo tu mismo, no debe forzarse, lo siento. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Castiel se marcho momentos después de que Sam se levantara no sin antes ser acorralado por este y su sentimiento de culpa, una vez que el pequeño Winchester logro disculparse de al menos unas cien maneras diferentes, el ángel estaba tan agobiado que decidió marcharse y poner unos cuantos países de distancia antes de ser atrapado por otro ataque de remordimiento.

Una vez que Dean dejo el auto por la paz al no encontrar mas que arreglarle entro en la casa, esperando no encontrarse con su hermano después del fiasco de la mañana pero la casa no era lo suficientemente grande así que apenas cruzo el umbral se encontró de frente con su hermano.

- Sam. - dijo en tono escueto.

- Dean. - mismo tono, seguido de un largo, largo e incomodo silencio.

- Ehh... voy a darme una ducha. - dijo el mayor para salir de ahí.

- Si estaré con el ordenador en la sala por lo que sea.

- Bien. - nerviosismo puro. El castaño asintió y se alejo.

Después de la ducha, Dean decido ahora mas relajado arreglar las cosas con su hermano, Sam estaba frente al ordenador haciendo quien sabe que cosa, menos investigar puesto que no tenían un caso mas que el obvio, el apocalipsis y de ese habían investigado hasta hartarse.

Así que como quien no quiere la cosa se acerco a su hermano y le coloco un vaso de whisky cerca, tomando asiento frente a el al otro lado de la mesa.

- Gracias. - contesto el menor al ver el vaso que su hermano le ofreció sin apartar la vista del ordenador, pero eso no evito que sintiera su mirada a través de la pantalla. - No hagas eso.

- ¿Hacer que? - pregunto Dean alzando una ceja.

- Verme tan fijamente asusta. - continuo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla que ahora parecía muy interesante pues entrecerró los ojos acercándose aun mas a ella.

- Ahora sientes lo que yo al tenerte pegado como una lapa. - acuso Dean con tono serio. Sam levanto la vista fijándose en los ojos verdes de su hermano que ahora lo miraban fijamente con una expresión inescrutable. Desvió los ojos ante la intensidad de esta.

- Ya dije que lo siento.

- Si te oí la primera vez. - contesto suavizando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces estamos bien?

- Si Samantha estamos bien.

- Idiota. - respondió mostrando falsa molestia, mientras estuvieran bien Dean podría llamarle como quisiera pero eso no lo sabría nunca el mayor.

Pasaron unos minutos en un silencio cómodo, de aquellos que no disfrutaban desde hace mucho solo siendo ellos y nadie mas. Pero Dean no era precisamente la persona mas paciente del mundo y tenia unas cuantas preguntas en la cabeza para su hermano.

- ¿Sammy? - pregunto en voz queda.

- ¿Mmhh?

- ¿Que recuerdas de aquello? - El menor levanto la vista de la pantalla observando a su hermano sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba, dudando si contarle todo lo que recordaba o no. Después de un corto silencio decidió hablar.

- La verdad la mayoría son mas bien imágenes inconexas en mi mente Dean, nada en concreto, recuerdo un incendio, a papá, un tipo vestido de blanco y por ultimo a Liam, casi todo lo que tengo son recuerdos de el y la tranquilidad que se siente al estar a su lado. Supuse que era por que es un ángel pero después recordé que no siento eso con Cass a pesar de que el nos cuida también. ¿Por que lo preguntas? - el dejo de preocupación se hizo presente en su voz.

- Por que yo no puedo recordar nada Sam, solo por los sueños que tengo y lo que a contado el, pero nada mas, no hay detalles, no recuerdo el maldito parque donde nos encontramos y tu le conociste, apesar de que lo contó con lujo de detalles yo no tengo ninguna imagen de ello, estoy en blanco.

- El dijo que no lo forzaras que eso llegaría solo. - intento calmar Sam a su hermano.

- Es que no lo entiendo Sam, si soy el mas afectado en todo esto, se supone que debería ser el primero en recordar es frustrante ser el único que no se entera de lo que pasa en su propia vida. Quiero recordar para acabar con toda esta mierda.

Escucho atento todo lo que su hermano decía sin interrumpir, necesitaba sacar algo de todo lo que llevaba adentro y el no lo iba a detener cuando era algo que el también necesitaba. Su voz sonó cansada y un tanto desesperada dándole a entender que su hermano se sentía atrapado de alguna manera en su propia vida.

Dean clavo la mirada en el suelo y se encogió todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía sobre aquella silla, el castaño quería decir algo para levantar un poco el animo de su hermano al ver que este decaía tan rápido. Estaba pensando en que decir cuando un suspiro largo llamo su atención.

Cerca de ellos en la sala, se encontraba Liam con un libro viejo en las manos y eso le dio una idea a Sam tanto para distraer a Dean como para molestarlo un poco.

- Si quieres te cuento lo que yo recuerdo, tal vez eso sea de ayuda ¿no crees?.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa buscando la mirada de su hermano.

- Pues puede servir de algo, empieza mocoso. - contesto levantando la mirada.

- Pues en este momento hay algo que recuerdo con lujo de detalle. - una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Dean al fijar la mirada donde la tenia su hermano. Giro el rostro y encontró su objetivo. Liam.

Dean entrecerró los ojos en clara señal de sospecha pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Que es?

- Pues recuerdo que tu y el. - señalo al joven en el sofá. - Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, de hecho eran inseparables yo tenia que pelear por tu atención puesto que con el cerca todo lo demás dejaba de existir, solo te importaba el. Era como si el fuera de tu propiedad y tu de el. Vaya Dean parecían novios. - dijo sin mas.

En ese momento Dean bebía el resto de whisky del vaso de su hermano, de pronto se le seco la boca. Error muy grande pues al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su hermano el liquido salio disparada por su nariz.

- ¡Mentira! - dijo en un tono demasiado agudo para su gusto. -"_Por que de entre tanto recuerdo tenia que mencionar ese, criajo del demonio_" - pensó Dean recuperándose del mal trago, en mas de un sentido.

- Solo te digo lo que mi mente de ocho años pensaba en esos momentos y viendo como reaccionas no creo que sea del todo falso, ¿Verdad? - pregunto malicioso.

- ¡SAM! - bufo en advertencia.

- Solo decía. - se defendió encogiendo los hombros en falsa disculpa, mordiéndose el labio para no estallar en risas ante la posible y muy factible dudosa identidad sexual de su hermano a los 13 años.

Dean desvió la mirada y por cosas del destino, al cual comenzaba a odiar con mayor fuerza, se cruzo con la de Liam en un momento fugaz, el joven rompió rápidamente el contacto a la vez del cazador, quien se ruborizo ligeramente, Liam solo decidió salir de la casa.

- La verdad es que no se bien que me pasa Sam. - dijo en un susurro con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde estaba la puerta.

- ¿Que? - ahora el sorprendido era el menor.

- He tenido estos sueños Sam, ¿tu sabes? donde recuerdo cosas o creo recordarlas. - dijo de forma nerviosa. - Y ahí lo veo, somos pequeños pero la forma en que me mira y en como me siento, me hace sentir... cosas.

- ¿Que cosas? - puro nerviosismo en la voz.

- Cosas Sam, cosas. - la voz de su hermano denotaba algo de temor y eso si que espanto a Sam, su hermano no se asustaba con nada, si era Dean Winchester por Cristo. Sam trago ruidosamente la poca saliva que le quedaba en la boca.

- ¿Entonces tu crees que el y tu? - se atrevió a preguntar con voz nimia y temblorosa, temiendo la respuesta.

Dean se froto el puente de la nariz sopesando si responder a ello, tal vez aun no estaba preparado para afrontar aquello, al menos no tan pronto. Inspiro aire de manera profunda y ruidosa, cuando al fin se preparaba para responder apareció Castiel frente a ellos.

Dean jamas estuvo mas agradecido con el plumas por aparecer de esa manera tan suya, liberándolo de aquella tortura psicológica a la que el mismo se metio sin querer.

Pero lo peor del caso era que ahora no podría dejar de pensar en ello. No cuando unas noches atrás en aquel bar donde le escucho cantar por primera vez al menos en lo que recordaba, se había sentido unido a el de tal forma que le asustaba y al mismo tiempo le hacia sentir tan... bien.

CONTINUARA...


	17. Reflexiones

EPISODIO17

-REFLEXIONES-

El simple sonido de su voz le hace sentir demasiadas cosas, cosas que no recuerda. Cosas como esa tranquilidad que le invade cada vez que le mira. Porque por mas que lo quiera ignorar, no puede evitar el hecho de sentirse pleno, cuidado y protegido de todo con un solo roce de esa piel contra la suya.

La profundidad de esos ojos color miel que se iluminan de forma tímida cada vez que se encuentran, provoca que una calidez invada su pecho, esos mismos ojos son los que provocan que por un momento, por un simple y llano momento, Dean crea firmemente que puede ser feliz al lado de alguien.

Pero, pese a todo aquello, Dean sabe que no pude ser, su vida ha estado plagada todo el tiempo de desgracias, muertes y otros horrores mas, ¿Por que iba a cambiar ahora? ¿Que marcaría la diferencia...? Cuando el mundo esta por terminar a causa suya.

Sinceramente aunque no lo admita, Dean ya no tiene esperanza. Tiene miedo de todo y de todos, lo único que lo mantiene en pie, es cuidar de Sam, Sammy su hermano pequeño. Y aunque le duela reconocerlo, también le teme a el, por mas que le quiera no puede evitar sentirse aterrado a causa suya. Por que Sam, ya no es Sam, ya no es Sammy, ahora solo es un cascaron que espera para ser usado... igual que el. Un cascaron que terminara muerto de forma irremediable, aunque el se niegue a aceptarlo.

Esto es todo lo que llega a la mente del cazador desde que conoce la historia completa de su infancia, una infancia que por protegerle, han hecho que olvide casi completamente, de no ser por aquellos sueños que no lo han abandonado desde que volvió del maldito infierno, tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera enterado que el tiene un ángel de la guarda o quizá dos.

Desde que su madre murió, no volvió a recitar aquellas oraciones que hablan de esos seres que nos cuidan y no solo dejo de decirlas sino también de creerlas.

Pero todo cambio, y a veces, solo a veces desearía seguir siendo ese niño de cuatro años que tenia una vida simple, normal y feliz.

Es por ello, que no cree en el, en sus miradas, sus sonrisas, ni mucho menos en sus caricias suaves que le calman y tranquilizan sus miedos. No quiere creer, no quiere sufrir mas.

Por que sabe que si se ilusiona una vez mas con un futuro que no llegara jamas, no sobrevivirá. No es que quiera hacerlo, solo... solo necesita seguir como hasta ahora, hasta que su momento llegue.

xxxxx

El viento sopla acariciando su piel, jugando con su corto y rubio cabello, se siente tan bien, la noche es fresca y la luz de la luna cae bañando su cuerpo con su tenue resplandor. Hace horas que esta afuera, desde el ocaso, quizá desde antes la verdad no importa, quiere relajarse y pensar en todo y en nada.

Necesita tiempo para aclarar sus ideas... y sus sentimientos. Hay demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, pero no puede hacerlo ahí dentro, no con Castiel vigilandole a cada paso o con Sam preguntando a cada momento si se encuentra bien. Tal vez podría con Liam, pero al instante desecha esa idea, el es una de las tantas cosas en las que tiene que pensar.

En todos estos días Liam ha permanecido cerca de el, apesar de que no hablan se siente cómodo y no puede evitar preguntarse el por que no le molesta, jamas a permitido que nadie invada su espacio personal, ni siquiera a su hermano. Y este muchacho, ángel, lo que sea le toma la mano cada vez que puede o le abraza sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Todo el santo día, bueno tal vez no tanto, Liam le pasa la mano por el cabello o le acaricia la espalda. Y ese tipo de contactos Dean no se los permite a nadie, pero no puede decir no, no puede alejarse del chico y peor aun, no quiere.

Tal vez no hablen en lo absoluto pero ese detalle no parece importar. Dean no es bueno hablando de cualquier modo y Liam lo entiende, comprende sus gestos, sus ademanes, conoce cada matiz en sus expresiones y en su mirada, el no necesita de las palabras para entenderlo, ni saber que cruza por su mente, eso es reconfortante y a la vez aterrador.

Es raro encontrar a alguien así aparte de Sam, quien lo conoce muy bien, pero su hermano no puede leerlo de esa manera tan profunda. Y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, cosa que jamas hará, es que el también entiende a Liam de la misma forma en que este lo hace con el. Es una especie de conexión que ha comenzado a sentir desde que lo vio por primera vez, una conexión que a estado ahí desde siempre, incluso desde antes de que se conocieran.

Ahora que esta tan cerca de el tiene la plena seguridad que su presencia o su esencia a estado junto a el a cada paso que daba, a partir de ese descubrimiento Dean ya no se siente tan abandonado y solo, pero los miedos siguen ahí.

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas verdad? - pregunto el cazador de repente a la persona a sus espaldas.

- ¿Como... supiste? - contesto una voz muy familiar tras de el.

- Te sentí llegar desde hace unos minutos. - contesto, la verdad es que su acompañante no había hecho el mas mínimo ruido, pero de todas formas lo sintió, no sabe como pero lo hizo.

- Había olvidado que tu eres la única persona de la cual no me puedo ocultar. - una risa nerviosa escapo de aquellos labios.

- Debería estar molesto contigo por todo lo que hiciste, por lo que paso y sin embargo no puedo. - dijo centrándose en una parte de sus pensamientos que hasta ese momento no había querido afrontar.

- Si mal no recuerdo lo estabas. - respondió sentándose a su lado.

- Solo al principio.

- ¿Que hice para cambiar eso?

- Sinceramente no se... solo no puedo estar molesto. ¿Tu sabes el porque? - pregunto volteando a verle por primera vez.

- Podría decirte que si, pero la verdad es que te estaría mintiendo. Los sentimientos humanos son algo que aun me cuesta comprender apesar de todo el tiempo que llevo entre ustedes.

- Aun no acepto del todo el hecho de que me abandonaras, creo que todo hubiera sido mejor si te mantenías a mi lado. - los ojos verdes bajaron del rostro del joven hasta el césped.

- Lo hice por...

- Por protegerme, lo se. - interrumpió - Después de pensarlo creo que comprendí tus razones, eso no implica que cambie de idea.

- Me arrepiento de ello, muchas veces estuve tentado a volver a tu lado pero no podía. - la expresión de Liam se ensombreció por la tristeza.

- ¿Por que no? - dijo de forma tranquila el cazador, aunque por dentro no podía contener la ansiedad.

- Tu ya eras cazador y si me presentaba ante ti lo mas probable era que me rechazaras, aun no estabas listo para saberlo todo, ademas mi sola presencia llamaría demasiado la atención hacia ti y eso era lo ultimo que quería.

- Probablemente te hubiera disparado. Pero hubieras sido de gran ayuda con esos poderes. Tal vez con ellos pudiste revivir a Sam y yo no hubiera tenido que ir al infierno para desencadenar el efecto domino hacia el apocalipsis.

- Tienes razón, pero no la verdad no funcionaria.

- ¿Y eso? - Dean levanto una ceja en señal de no entender.

- Mis poderes están muy limitados Dean, puedo acabar con legiones enteras de demonios con solo movimiento de mis manos, en lo que se refiere a una batalla no hay problema, puedo vencer a cualquier tipo de demonio. Pero el devolver la vida es algo que no me puedo permitir y si lo hago es a cambio de la miá.

- Pero reencarnarías, no veo cual seria el problema.

- Lo haría la próxima vez que vinieras al mundo, si es que todavía existiese, hasta entonces yo estaría atrapado, sin posibilidad de acercarme a ti, no sin mis poderes en pleno.

Dean miro al horizonte tratando de asimilar todo lo que escucho, Liam tenia limitantes que el aun no conseguía entender, había perdido la mayoría de sus poderes por cuidarle, ¿Que había de bueno en el para hacer tal cosa?

- Tu dijiste que cuando estábamos en casa de Bobby, ¿Tu y yy... yo? - dijo nervioso señalándose a ambos con su mano.

- Yo se lo que sentía Dean, como te dije, aparentemente tu también lo sentías, pero no podría asegurartelo, al menos no de tu parte, eso es algo que solo tu conoces a ciencia cierta.

- Pero lo he olvidado.

- Gracias a mi. - contesto con una sonrisa triste. - Dean tu mismo dijiste que te atraen las mujeres así que no te compliques, lo ultimo que quiero es traer mas problemas a esa cabeza tuya. Solo continua como hasta ahora, no te preocupes por cosas sin importancia deja el pasado donde esta, ¿Esta bien?

- Yo... yo no quiero. - Liam frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del cazador.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que... por que me siento bien a tu lado y quiero saber si es a causa de tu poder angelical de mierda o por que... yo...

Las palabras se atropellaron unas a otras impidiendo al cazador continuar. Liam paso una mano por su espalda acariciándola suavemente.

- Ves esto es a lo que me refiero. - dijo señalando la mano que lo acariciaba apartándose ligeramente. Liam le miro extrañado. - Jamas he permitido que nadie me toque de la forma en que tu lo haces, cuando eso pasa me alejo, pero contigo... no puedo, lo que me sucede es lo contrario. - la ojos verdes de Dean mostraban una gran confusión, pero también un anhelo.

Liam sonrió una vez mas hundiéndose en aquellas esmeraldas que refulgían bajo la luz de la luna, reanudando su caricia por unos segundos, después retiro su mano lentamente, Dean extraño la calidez que le proporcionaba ese roce contra su cuerpo.

- Necesitas recordar todo para aclarar tus dudas, pero no lo podemos forzar, ¿entiendes eso verdad? - pregunto fijando su vista al frente.

- Si. - contesto Dean con voz cansada y algo triste.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda dar un ligero empujón en la dirección correcta. - Liam capto la mirada de Dean con la suya y sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto con sorpresa.

- Hay una cosa que te gustaba que hiciera cuando estábamos a solas, decías que era de niñas frente a todo el mundo, pero cuando solo estábamos tu y yo me lo pedías con insistencia y la verdad jamas pude decirte que no. Tal vez si lo hago ahora puedas recordar algo solo ten presente que no es garantía de nada, puede funcionar o no hacerlo.

- Por favor, lo que sea. - susurro casi en suplica.

- Te gustaba que cantara, supongo que aun debe gustarte la noche en el bar no me quitabas los ojos de encima. - una pequeña risa se le escapo al escucharlo.

- Fue la impresión de verte, no te confundas. - dijo endureciendo ligeramente el tono de forma nerviosa.

- Como digas, ¿supongo entonces que no querrás que lo haga? - Liam comenzó a levantarse mientras hablaba, pero el rubio le detuvo sujetándole del brazo.

- Si con eso puedo recordar. - su voz salio baja y en vuelta por la timidez, Dean no miro al joven, trataba de ocultar lo mas que se pudiera su sonrojo, pero el ángel lo noto al instante.

Liam sonrió dulcemente y volvió a sentarse, esta vez mas cerca del cuerpo del cazador, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

- Esto siempre lo cantaba cuando pensabas en tu madre Dean, no entendías una palabra pero, siempre te tranquilizaba.

Dean no apartaba la mirada de la hierba, su sonrojo aun continuaba ahí y por mas cómodo que se sintiera al lado de Liam, no permitiría que lo viera así. "Cosas de niña" pensó.

Liam respiro profundamente, de pronto el ambiente cambio, pareciera que todos los sonidos que les rodeaban hubiesen cesado, la brisa era suave y con ella llego un sonido a los oídos de Dean, parecía el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo haciendo un eco suave y tranquilizador, acompañándoles el sonido de un piano comenzó a sonar, levanto el rostro buscando el origen de aquel sonido, para cuando se dio cuenta una melodía en toda regla sonaba, el sonido provenía de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez. El sonido estaba en su mente.

Pero la voz de Liam no, esa voz se hacia oír en la realidad, acallando sus miedos.

Te amo tanto que me hace daño, estoy confusa.

Mi alma nació cuando juntamos nuestras mejillas.

Siempre tengo ganas de verte.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder ver tu bondad?

Abrázame fuerte de nuevo,

Quiero oír latir tu cálido corazón.

Adiós soledad, hasta mañana.

Aunque sea aún una niña, puedo darte todo lo que me pidas.

Quiero ofrecerte mi mano, que no esconde nada.

Aún tenemos que despedirnos del blanco alba.

Adiós soledad.

¿Por qué he sido capaz de encontrar a alguien tan importante para mí?

Mientras unimos fuertemente nuestros dedos,

Veo que nuestros sueños han desaparecido en la tristeza.

Adiós soledad.

Porque ya no estaré nunca más sola cuando amanezca,

Estaré junto a ti.

Porque te amo tanto, estoy aquí a tu lado, protegiéndote.

Por estar unida a ti,

Me alegra estar viva

No entendía la letra por que era en un idioma que no conocía, pero no le importo, su voz estaba cargada con una promesa implícita, una promesa que se habían hecho tiempo atrás y que logro recordar mecido por esa suave voz y el sonido en su mente. Sin darse cuenta termino apoyado contra el cuerpo del joven, cuando lo noto no le importo, se estaba bien ahí. No tenia miedo estando con el, ahora ya no.

Continuara


	18. Tomando Partido

EPISODIO18

**-TOMANDO PARTIDO-**

- Necesito a Sam Winchester. – soltó en un susurro desde su asiento.

Su mirada fija hacia el frente, perdida en el espacio que existía entre él y la pared, pasando por alto a las personas que se encontraban delante suyo, esa mirada siempre calmada junto con las palabras que acariciaban finamente el viento, fueron suficientes para hacer estremecer a todos los presentes.

Desde el escritorio de madera en el que se encontraba, pudo notar el estremecimiento general de todos los presentes, todos esos seres despreciables le temían y eso le regocijaba.

Cualquiera que fuera ajeno a esa escena, no tomaría en serio esas palabras, pero sin duda todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que se encontraban frente a ese hombre de ojos azules, sabían que por muy engañosas y suaves que fueran las palabras, era un orden tajante. A simple vista todos ahí eran humanos, pero nada más alejado de la realidad era todo aquello, pues bajo la piel se escondían los seres más temibles de la creación… demonios y sinceramente la mayoría de ellos eran de un alto nivel.

Todos seres primordiales del infierno, los primeros creados, los Adanes y las Evas de Lucifer. Todos hijos de la luz que se volvió oscuridad y a pesar de ello, todos temían a ese hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ellos de una forma despreocupada. Pero solo una entre todos ellos se atrevió a hablar, la más débil de todos ahí.

- Pero… mi señor… acercarse a los Winchester ahora es… - titubeo a sabiendas de que sus palabras podrían acarrearle la muerte. - Si él está con ellos, no podremos acercarnos y menos ahora que el otro ángel a recuperado su gracia.

- ¿Le temen a Castiel?, ¿Ustedes la legión de demonios más poderosa de todos?, temen a un simple ángel de la guarda. – espeto sin elevar ni un ápice el tono de su voz. - ¿Le temen mas a ellos que a mí?

Lucifer se levanto de su asiento tras el mueble de madera después de pronunciadas sus palabras, que fueron acompañadas de una suave sonrisa. Sin duda el hombre que le servía de recipiente provisional imponía, más ahora que vestía ese traje de un blanco inmaculado. Pero sin duda lo que en verdad hacia mella en todos los presentes era esa aura de poder y odio que desprendía por cada poro de su piel.

- No mi señor, jamás. – se apresuro a disculparse la mujer.

- Pues no lo parece Meg.

- Es que…

- Es que nada… quiero a Sam Winchester y ustedes me lo traerán esta noche. ¿Quedo claro? – dijo endureciendo el tono de su voz, pero sin perder la calma que siempre le envolvía.

- Así será, mi señor. – acato la demonio que desapareció junto con todos los demás en la habitación en el acto.

Pero uno de ellos permaneció ante Lucifer.

- Si se enfrentan a él, toda tu legión desaparecerá. – dijo con la cabeza baja aquel hombre de finas facciones y ojos sobrenaturalmente azules.

- Lo sé y es por ello que los he mandado. Recuerda que en la guerra, los peones son sacrificables en todo momento y ellos serán la distracción perfecta para lo que tengo planeado para ti.

- Entiendo mi señor.

- No, no lo haces. – contesto dándole la espalda y sonriendo a su reflejo en la ventana. – Nadie lo hará hasta que sea muy tarde.

xxxxx

- Logro pasar sus barreras y llego hasta el. – la voz de Raphael estaba impregnada de rabia e impotencia.

- Lo sé, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Ir hasta donde se encuentran es un riesgo muy grande, con el ahí es imposible tomar a ninguno de los dos. – Michael respondió con total serenidad.

Una de las pocas cosas que a Raphael le crispaban sus inexistentes nervios, la eterna calma de Michael era algo que siempre había hecho temblar al arcángel, era una de las tantas cosas que lo hacían muy parecido a Lucifer, sus caracteres por encima podrían parecer diametralmente contrarios, pero eran más parecidos de lo que nadie imaginaba.

Y por esa razón Raphael no confiaba al cien por ciento en su hermano mayor, siempre ha creído que en cuanto menos se lo esperen les traicionara y entregara el mundo a Lucifer en un acto de redención por haberle dado la espalda cuando este le suplico por su apoyo.

- He recibido informes de que la legión primordial atacara a los Winchester esta noche.

- Es suicidio.

- Tal vez nuestro hermano está desesperado. Y no sabe que mas hacer para tener en su poder a su recipiente.

- O solo esta distrayendo la atención, Lucifer siempre ha sido un genio en cuanto a guerra y enfrentamientos se refiere, es sumamente inteligente por algo logro poner a casi todo el cielo de su parte.

- No a todos, al menos no a quien le interesaba tener junto a él. – pura maldad en su voz.

- Cierto, a veces no obtiene lo que desea a pesar de todo y eso lo hace más peligroso. – contesto pasando por alto la insinuación de su hermano. - Recuerda que yo le enseñe varias cosas, de cierta forma pensamos igual. Si yo fuera él, esto solo sería una forma de llamar la atención lejos de mi verdadero objetivo. Al mandar a la horda más poderosa de demonios se asegura de mantener ocupados a los dos guardianes que los custodian.

- El los acabaría en un segundo y Castiel los llevaría lejos del alcance todos nosotros.

- Castiel es fuerte, pero por más que lo sea dos arcángeles son demasiado para él. Prepara a unos cuantos de nuestros hermanos, bajaremos a visitar a nuestro hermano menor.

- ¿Piensas bajar a la tierra?, Pero no tienes un cuerpo para tu gracia. – dijo con la sorpresa en el rostro, borrando por primera vez la frialdad de su expresión.

- Raphael, Lucifer no es el único con recursos. Recuerda que en algunos aspectos somos muy parecidos.

Lo que Michael ignoraba es que ese parecido era algo que siempre estaba en los pensamientos de su hermano.

xxxxx

- Vamos a morir. – la afirmación siniestra escapo de los labios de uno de los demonios, mientras observaba con detenimiento el movimiento dentro de la casa que vigilaban.

Una afirmación de la que todos estaban conscientes, ninguno de ellos saldría vivo del campo de batalla en el que se convertiría esa colina una vez que consiguieran derrumbar todos los sellos protectores impuestos a su alrededor. Pero al menos estaban conscientes de que al menos ahí morirían rápidamente, ya que hacerlo a manos de su señor, era algo que definitivamente ninguno quería experimentar, de hecho a manos de Lucifer ninguno moriría, se verían reducidos a simples almas torturadas por la eternidad debido a su cobardía e ineptitud. El miedo es algo que los demonios conocían perfectamente dada la infinidad de veces que lo provocaban, pero esta era la primera vez que lo experimentaban en sí mismos.

- Pues, puedes irte si así lo deseas. – le respondió la misma voz femenina que se dirigió a Lucifer con anterioridad.

- ¿Y sufrir el castigo de nuestro señor? no gracias.

- Cobarde.

- Si soy un cobarde, pero también tu querida, porque no veo que te estés alejando de todo esto. – respondió con ironía.

- El tiene razón, le tememos mas a el que a cualquier otra cosa, al menos aquí desapareceremos al instante. – interrumpió la voz de un hombre de cabello canoso y cuerpo extremadamente delgado.

- De igual forma estamos jodidos. – dijo Meg acercándose a la barrera que les impedía el paso.- Cuanto falta para que los sellos sean destruidos Arnus.

El hombre de cabellos blancos se meso la barbilla y se acerco a ella.

- No falta mucho, solo debemos sacrificar uno de estos cuerpos y podremos ingresar.

- Que sea rápido.

- ¿Tanta prisa tienes por morir? – le acoto el demonio que anteriormente se había enfrentado con ella.

- Belial, ¿por qué no te callas?

- ¡Perra insolente! – siseo con furia tomándola por el cuello y elevándola unos centímetros. – Recuerda con quien estás hablando, a pesar de todo sigo siendo un demonio mayor y tu solo eres mierda en mi suela.

- Basta. – resonó una voz tras ellos. – Suéltala.

- Damon. – soltó en un susurro Belial.

- Ya es hora. – fueron sus últimas palabras.

Un grito ahogado se escucho cerca de ellos y a continuación un camino de sangre se abrió paso entre las hojas verdes del césped y la tierra hasta tocar los límites del escudo, haciéndolo desvanecer en cuestión de segundos.

La veintena de demonios se acerco a gran velocidad a la propiedad que se hallaba sumida en una tranquilidad espeluznante, aquello no pintaba bien. El primer demonio en pisar los escalones de la casa se evaporo en el aire junto con el cuerpo humano que poseía.

- ¿Nos esperaban? – se atrevió a decir con voz temblorosa Meg.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? El es más antiguo que nuestro señor, nada de lo que hagamos lo tomara por sorpresa. – contesto Belial.

- Ataquen. – la orden fue simple y no daba lugar a discusión alguna, de entre todos los demonios ahí presentes Damon era el de mayor poder y por lo tanto todos debían obediencia. – Ese hechizo solo funciona una vez, entren y traigan a la escoria de Winchester.

Pero apenas y termino de hablar cuando todos los demonios fueron arrojados lejos de la entrada. Ante ellos los cazadores aparecieron en el pórtico del lugar, armas en mano, flanqueados por Castiel y Liam.

- Esto acabara mal y lo saben, ¿Por qué continuar luchando por una causa perdida? – la voz de Liam se hizo escuchar por encima de todo.

- Por él. – dijo Damon señalando a Sam con su dedo. – Todo es por él.

- No le tocaran un solo cabello. – siseo Dean de forma amenazante, colocándose frente a su hermano de forma protectora.

- Nadie podrá evitarlo. Por más que luches humano, el terminara cediendo, es su destino y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. – la voz del hombre sonaba carente de toda emoción, consiguiendo helar la sangre de los presentes.

- Yo lo evitare. – Dean no pudo contener su respuesta.

- Yo me encargare de que no sea así en todo caso.

- Maldito.

El cazador comenzó a avanzar pero fue detenido por el serafín a su derecha, el rubio le miro sin entender nada, pero con la ira fluyendo por todo su cuerpo.

- Quédense atrás tú y Sam, nos encargaremos de esto. – ordeno Liam.

- Por supuesto que no, pelaremos con esos hijos de puta.

- Mi hermano tiene razón, somos cazadores y unos simples demonios no son nada que no hallamos enfrentado antes. – reforzó Sam las palabras de Dean.

- Esta vez no tienen los medios para vencerlos. – esta vez fue Castiel el que les freno.

- Cas, que demonios. – la exasperación en la voz de Dean se hizo casi palpable.

- Todos los demonios que ves aquí Dean, son de los más antiguos y poderosos que hay, cada uno tiene un ritual para ser destruido, enfrentarlos por separado seria sencillo, pero cuando están juntos es imposible que simples humanos puedan contra algo así. Ni todos los cazadores juntos podrían contra ellos.

- Mas a nuestro favor Castiel, ustedes solo son dos y seremos de ayuda en alguna forma. – espeto Sam.

- Solo estorbarían. – la voz dura y autoritaria de Liam les hizo pegar un bote en su sitio por la sorpresa. – No podemos pelear contra ellos si nos preocupamos por ustedes, o al menos por ti Sam que eres el más expuesto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto Dean.

- Ellos vienen por él, si esta en el campo de batalla seria un objetivo fácil de alcanzar, debe estar protegido de todo y además el no tiene el escudo que tu portas Dean. Los demonios no pueden tocarte… pero a Sam.

- Pues haz uno para el también.

- Imposible, si intentara crear otro lo único que conseguiría seria trasladar tu escudo a él y es algo que no voy a hacer.

- No importa lo que me pase, solo hazlo. – el cazador tomo con fuerza al ángel por la camisa.

- No. – contesto liberándose. – Ve con él, ahora lo que puedes hacer protegerlo, si esta a tu lado las posibilidades de que los demonios lo toquen se reduce, además la casa está protegida. Esperen adentro, todo terminara pronto, lo prometo.

El serafín acaricio la barbilla de Dean y sonrió.

- Confía en mí.

Dean respiro de forma pesada y exagerada por la ira y se volvía hacia su hermano tomándolo del brazo.

- Adentro. – ordeno de forma tajante.

- ¡Dean!

- Nada Sam, cállate y obedece por una puta vez en la vida.

La ira se dibujo claramente en la cara de Sam, que se tenso de inmediato ante las palabras de su hermano, pero antes de siquiera poder contestar, uno de los demonios les ataco.

En medio del sorpresivo ataque, Dean jalo con fuerza a su hermano haciéndolos caer al piso, Castiel saco su espada de forma tan veloz que solo alcanzaron a ver un destello plateado que se torno rojo al entrar en el cuerpo del demonio.

A partir de ese instante, todo perdió sentido.

La casa desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dejándolos al descubierto, sin la oportunidad de protegerse. Lo único que pudo hacer Dean fue aferrarse a Sam, si Liam tenía razón su escudo debía ser capaz de protegerlos a ambos si permanecían juntos. Solo esperaba que Sam lo entendiera.

Cada demonio fue cayendo con relativa facilidad gracias al poder de Liam y Castiel, a quien los hermanos le habían visto luchar de esa forma. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, dignos del mejor cazador que hubieran visto, potenciados por su velocidad y fuerza sobrehumanas.

Todos cayeron hasta que solo quedaron cuatro.

- Paren de una buena vez, es imposible que pueden acercarse a él. – advirtió Castiel.

- Ya lo veremos. – siseo Belial atacando al ángel.

El ataque fue frontal, sin ningún tipo de trampa o eso pensó Castiel, por que cuando lo tuvo encima se dio cuenta de lo que el demonio había conseguido de su gabardina al momento de tirarlo al suelo.

Su espada era empuñada por Belial en un claro intento de clavarla en su pecho, el cual consiguió frustrar gracias a una llave que Dean le había enseñado invirtiendo así las posiciones, la espada salió disparada lejos de ellos, hundiéndolos en una pelea a puño limpio.

Los golpes del ángel iban del rostro a las costillas, escuchando claramente como los huesos se rompían al contacto con la fuerza brutal de sus golpes, escuchando también como los suyos se resentían de igual forma ante el ataque del demonio. Dado que su gracia había sido restaurada los daños se curaban casi al instante, pero aun así no pudo evitar notar el sabor metálico que se colaba por sus labios.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que la espada de Castiel había sido tomada por Meg, quien se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ellos, con la firme intención de acabar con esa pelea de una vez por todas.

Un mal golpe hizo que ambos hombres cayeran al suelo de forma brusca, comenzando a rodar por el suelo.

Meg se acerco lo suficiente levantando el afilado objeto encajándolo en la espalda de uno de ellos, el grito que escapo de la garganta del hombre llamo la atención de todos los presentes. El frio metal se tiño de rojo, una vez que salió del cuerpo sin vida de su víctima. El hombre de gabardina cayó encima del otro sin vida ante el beneplácito de su ejecutora.

- Uno menos falta uno. – expreso con singular y siniestra alegría, para cuando se volvió el cuerpo sin vida de Arnus yacía a los pies de Liam. – Mierda.

- Ni que lo digas. – la voz de Castiel le acaricio el oído. Solo tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia abajo a donde se hallaba el origen del repentino y punzante dolor que le asalto, la punta de la espada del ángel sobresalía de su cuerpo chorreando su impura y podrida sangre.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Una simple ilusión.

- Maldi… to.

De sus ojos escapo la poca vida que le quedaba, dejando solo el cascaron vacio de lo que alguna vez fue un humano.

- Perfecto. – dijo el ultimo demonio que quedaba en pie. – La sangre de los demonios más poderosos del infierno cubre este lugar.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Castiel acercándose a los hermanos.

- Hablo de que al fin puedo tomar lo que le pertenece a mi señor. – una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¡Mierda! – grito Liam al darse cuenta de todo, pero ya era tarde.

- Veo que al fin te has dado cuenta. Pero ya es muy tarde.

- Cass, ¿Qué demonios pasa? – grito Dean que hasta ese momento solo se había limitado a observar.

- Todo fue una trampa, un truco para inhabilitarnos. – contesto.

La cara de ambos hermanos reflejaba la duda e incertidumbre que les embargaba.

- Explícate. – dijo Sam en lugar de su hermano que ahora le sostenía con más fuerza.

- La sangre de la legión primordial puede parar a cualquier ángel, siempre y cuando haya sido derramada por uno. – respondió Castiel.

- Y ustedes cayeron como abejas a la miel. Ni yo mismo lo entendí hasta que mi señor me lo explico, el dijo que se darían cuenta de todo cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

Damon comenzó a avanzar en dirección a los hermanos, dispuesto a tomar el premio de esa batalla.

Liam y Castiel intentaron moverse pero fue inútil, la fuerza del encantamiento los mantenía fijos en el mismo lugar sin posibilidad de brindar ayuda a los Winchester.

- ¡Dean no lo sueltes por ningún motivo! – grito Liam preso de la desesperación.

En un acto reflejo el rubio tomo su colt y descargo el contenido en el demonio que se acercaba a ellos, pero ninguna de las balas dio en el blanco. Sam hizo lo mismo, pero el resultado fue igual. Las balas se hacían polvo antes de tocar al joven.

Una vez más Dean cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano con el suyo, la fina barrera se desplego en el acto impidiendo que el demonio tomara a su hermano.

- Esto será un problema. – dijo mirando a Dean a los ojos. – Pero no por mucho.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y el cuerpo de Dean fue arrojado lejos de Sam.

- ¡SAAMM! – la voz de Dean se desgarro con el grito, pero antes de que Damon tocara a su hermano, comenzaron a caer rayos, iluminando el cielo con su fuerza y poder.

Ante ellos se aparecieron Raphael y Adam, seguidos por varios ángeles mas.

- Vienen a detenerme.

- En realidad venimos por el recipiente de Michael pero ya que están aquí. – canturreo Raphael.

Pero al intentar moverse una fuerza extraña se lo impedía.

- Bueno creo que no vas a poder hacerlo. – la suficiencia y la altanería en la voz del demonio consiguió molestar por completo al arcángel.

- Sangre de demonio, muy listo. – interrumpió la voz calmada de Adam.

- ¿Y tú eres? – pregunto Damon entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al joven rubio junto al arcángel.

- Michael.

El rostro sereno del demonio se transformo en sorpresa pura, el dirigente de las fuerzas celestiales estaba frente a él, inmóvil e impotente, pero se recupero tan pronto se dio cuenta de ello.

- Lastima que no pueda quedarme a jugar pero me esperan. Nos veremos pronto. – se despidió de forma cínica, tomando a Sam por el cuello.

- No lo dudo. – fue la respuesta del arcángel rubio.

Momentos después el demonio desapareció.

Dean se encontraba en el suelo a unos cuantos metros, con la mirada fija en el lugar donde su hermano desapareció junto a aquel demonio.

Todo perdió sentido, en su mente ya no cabía otra cosa que no fuera tener a su hermano de vuelta. Ya estaba cansado de perder todo lo que amaba.

Si algo había aprendido en esos días con Liam es que ya era tiempo de tomar el control de su vida y comenzaría recuperando a su hermano.

Se levanto lentamente y camino hacia Liam decidido a acabar con todo y todos.

Lo que ni Dean, Castiel o siquiera Liam imaginaban era que Sam solo era la punta del iceberg, para algo más grande que el apocalipsis. La sed de venganza de Lucifer no se limitaba a los seres humanos solamente.

Continuara…


	19. Durmiendo Con El Enemigo

EPISODIO 19

**-DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO-**

Dean camino entre los cuerpos y la sangre de todos los demonios que habían muerto ese día, su cara mostraba un asco singularmente mayor cuando paso junto al cuerpo de Meg. La que alguna vez poseyó el cuerpo de Sam. Ese simple recuerdo de su hermano le hizo hervir la sangre y acentuar más el sentimiento de pérdida que le llenaba el cuerpo en ese momento. Pero ahora no era el momento para dejarse caer, no ahora que Lucifer tenía en su poder lo más preciado que ha tenido en su vida.

- ¿Cómo te libero? – pregunto con la voz seria enfrente de su guardián.

- No hay manera de liberarse Dean, el hechizo desaparecerá en unas horas hasta entonces no hay nada que hacer más que esperar. – la voz de Liam era calmada e inexpresiva.

Demasiado parecida a la de los bastardos que se hallaban detrás ellos. Los ángeles se mantenían completamente inmóviles, esperando con la misma expresión estoica que les caracterizaba, siempre carente de toda emoción. Contrastando con la expresión de furia e impotencia de Dean y la angustia de Castiel al ver lo que todo aquello provocaba en el rubio. Solo Liam mantenía la compostura, su semblante era demasiado serio.

- Yo no puedo esperar. – quiso que su voz sonara firme, pero no pudo evitar el temblor que la envolvía.

- Lo sé. – contesto y sonrió posando una mano en el hombro de Dean. – Ellos solo podrán liberarse si abandonan sus recipientes, regresando al cielo, pero eso solo los retrasaría mas. Yo en cambio, podre hacerlo en unos minutos.

- ¿Y Cass? – pregunto temiendo por el ángel.

- El también se liberara si abandona a su recipiente y al igual que ellos sería enviado al cielo.

- No puede ir, le…

- Si, pero no sucederá si el que los envía eres tú.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo sin entender.

- Regresaran al cielo si uno de ellos es tocado por la barrera que te envuelve. Pero solo Castiel se quedaría en la tierra. Es una especie de… seguro. – comento encogiéndose de hombros. – Así sería liberado del hechizo mientras sacamos su cuerpo de este lugar para que pueda volver a él.

- ¿Creí que solo servía para que no me pudieran tocar? – pregunto algo confundido.

- Funciona de esa forma si eres tu el que los ataca. La barrera es una especie de arma Dean, cambia según tus necesidades y ahora lo que necesitas es…

- Patearles el culo. – termino Dean con una ligera sonrisa. Que se desvaneció tan rápido como llego.

- Salvar a Sam. – un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo después de aquellas suaves palabras. Liam sabía que debajo de su máscara lo único que quería era recuperar a su hermano.

Se volvió para encarar a aquellos seres que le habían ocasionado tanto sufrimiento desde que Castiel le sacara del infierno, Cass el único que valía la pena de entre todos ellos. El único que estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesito. Aquel que ha sido capaz de ofrecer su vida por él, sin importarle nada más.

- Supongo que tú eres el bastardo que desea meterse en mi cuerpo. – escupió las palabras con todo el desprecio que pudo, una vez que estuvo ante el cuerpo de su medio hermano, a sabiendas de quien era el que se encontraba en su interior. Los ojos azules fríos como el hielo se posaron en el, mirándolo como si no valiera nada.

- ¿Por qué no aceptas tu destino Dean? Todo terminara cuando te rindas a lo que está escrito. – fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del arcángel.

- Mi destino no es ser el cascaron de un jodido imbécil que solo busca darle unas nalgadas a su hermano por desobedecer a papi.

- Si no aceptas ser mi vehículo, todo lo que amas será destruido. Esta en tus manos salvarlos a todos.

- No vale la pena pagar el precio que eso supone. – contesto con la voz dura y ensombrecida por lo implícito.

- Solo es una vida a cambio de millones. – dijo con ese tono vacio y monótono tan propio de ellos.

- ¡Es Mi Hermano! – grito furioso y con los ojos húmedos. Odiándose por mostrar esa debilidad ante Michael.

- El también es mi hermano, comprendo lo que sientes pero deben morir.

- Tú no me comprendes maldito, tú no lo cuidaste como yo, no le viste crecer, llorar cuando se caía o cuando tenía miedo, jamás le diste de comer o le cubriste del frio… No se pueden comparar con nosotros. – siseo las palabras de forma amenazante.

- Su destino está escrito Dean y nada de ello cambiara, el aceptara y de una forma u otra morirá. Y será toda tu culpa.

- Yo lo cambiare y ni tú, ni tú enfermo hermano nos convertirán en sus marionetas.

- El no podrá ayudarte, no en su estado. – Michael señalo con la mirada al serafín que se acercaba a ellos libre de la maldición.

- Entonces por qué le temes. – dijo con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. – No puedes evitar temblar ante su presencia. Recordare lo que hace falta para devolverle su poder Michael y cuando eso suceda tu serás el primero al que le pediré destruir. Y sabes que no se negara a hacerlo por muy su hermano que seas.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia Michael mostro la ira en su rostro, ocasionando que el cielo se llenara de nubes de tormenta. Un relámpago retumbo iluminando el campo donde se encontraban rebelando la sombra imponente de sus alas.

- ¡Ustedes malditos humanos no saben a quién se enfrentan! – escupió con odio, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de su recipiente.

- No Michael, el que no sabe a quienes se enfrenta eres tú. – dijo en completa calma, de forma desafiante y orgullosa.

Su mano se levanto para tocar al arcángel quien le miraba con los ojos brillando por la ira, la fina barrera que envolvía su cuerpo apareció golpeando la piel de Michel con violencia, ocasionando que una intensa luz lo cubriera todo, los gritos de todos los ángeles que volvían al cielo se hicieron escuchar por kilómetros, cubiertos por el estruendo de los rayos que caían a la tierra.

La luz desapareció momentos después, para cuando por fin pudo enfocar su vista, ante el yacían los cuerpos vacios que los ángeles alguna vez ocuparon. Salvo el de Adam, en su lugar solo había cenizas. Estaba a punto de girarse para ir por el cuerpo de Castiel, cuando Liam le abrazo haciendo que ocultara su cara contra su cuello.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – reclamo intentando liberarse.

- Sabes lo que pasara si ves a un ángel en su verdadera forma Dean, no puedo permitir que lo hagas.

- ¿El esta… aquí? – pregunto titubeante.

- Si Dean, pero no puede entrar al cuerpo de Jimmy, no mientras estemos aquí.

- Sácanos de aquí. – pidió contra la piel del joven. Un ligero temblor le sacudió mareándolo dentro de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido.

- Ya lo hice. – respondió liberándolo.

Dean se separo lentamente solo para percibir el ligero resplandor que emanaba del cuerpo de Castiel. Este se acerco lentamente a él, mirándole con preocupación.

- ¿Cass estas…? – pregunto Dean al ver al ángel acercarse.

- Si Dean, estoy bien. – fue su respuesta, en ese tono tan suyo como si lo que había sucedido fuera lo mas normal del mundo y no una matanza de demonios como no se había visto hace mucho.

Dean miro a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar de inmediato, estaban en la casa de Bobby. Un momento después por fin cedió ante la rabia y el desespero de haber perdido a Sam enfrente de sus narices a pesar de haber intentado protegerle.

- Sam… Tenemos que ir por él, no podemos permitir que ese malnacido le haga daño.

- Lucifer no le hará daño Dean, lo necesita. Estará a salvo mientras no caiga en sus promesas. – contesto Liam tomándolo por los hombros.

- Aun así debemos ir por él, llévame hasta donde está. – pidió alterado.

- Primero debes calmarte Dean, no estás pensando bien las cosas. – intervino Castiel.

- ¡Cómo quieres que me calme, Sam está ahí afuera con ese bastardo!, no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase, es mi deber cuidar de él, ¿Es que no lo entienden?

- Iremos por el Dean, pero primero debemos prepararnos, sobre todo cuando Michael se una a todo esto otra vez. – contesto Liam.

- El tiene razón Dean, si vamos ahora lo único que conseguiremos es poner en riesgo a Sam, Michael aun no encuentra a Lucifer y si lo guiamos hasta a él, Sam será el más perjudicado. La batalla que se librara ahí entre ángeles y demonios será devastadora. Tú no te verías en mayor peligro debido a la protección que te brinda ese escudo, pero tu hermano… – Castiel guardo silencio.

- Mi hermano es un cazador Cas, uno de los mejores una sarta de demonios no significaran más problemas sabe protegerse bien, además yo estaré con el si eso sucede. – contesto al ángel, girándose para ver a Liam. - Ahora llévame con él.

Liam estaba a punto de contestar cuando la voz de Bobby se hizo escuchar desde el porche de su casa.

- No iras a ningún lado Dean Winchester. – ordeno de forma tajante, con la expresión de tu cara completamente seria.

- Bobby… - susurro sorprendido al escuchar el tono autoritario de su voz, tono que incluso su padre nunca discutía.

- No discutas conmigo, necesitas ir preparado o ese malnacido te borrara del mapa en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Y ni ese jodido escudo podrá servirte de algo.

Bobby estaba enterado de todo a lo que Liam y su protección referían gracias a las llamadas que le hacía desde la casa del serafín. Y ahora no podía permitirse perder a Dean por su exagerado deseo de proteger a Sam, no después de escuchar lo que había pasado con el menor de los hermanos.

- Pero Bobby tienen a Sam, no puedo dejarlo con ellos no cuando todo es por mi culpa.

- ¡Y una mierda Winchester! Tú te quedas aquí hasta que tengamos un plan para rescatarlo, solo te dirigirás a una muerte segura si vas ahora, piénsalo Dean los estarán esperando. Lucifer no es ningún idiota.

- No Bobby, no me quedare aquí, si tú te quieres quedar aquí a esperar mientras le hacen no se qué cosas a mi hermano…

Un golpe cayó en su mandíbula tumbándolo al suelo tan rápido que no noto en que momento Bobby se lo había lanzado, tan perdido estaba en su desesperación que había ignorado como se le había acercado desde la puerta de su casa.

- Eres como mi hijo Dean, ambos lo son y hare lo que sea para protegerlos, incluso si tengo que hacerlo de ustedes mismos, no me obligues a encerrarte en el sótano Dean, porque lo hare sin dudar.

- Le torturaran Bobby, lo obligaran a aceptar a Lucifer usando cualquier método, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño Bobby, no de esa forma yo sé lo que es y Sam… Sam no podrá… - la desesperación comenzó a hacerse presente en forma de llanto. Dean ya no podía soportar aquello por más tiempo, la sola idea de que lastimaran a Sam como lo habían hecho con él le estaba destrozando por dentro.

El peso de todo aquello, cada maldito sentimiento en su cuerpo le habían hecho caer de rodillas al suelo derrumbado, roto e impotente. Los brazos de Bobby le rodearon el cuerpo en un intento de consolarle, lentamente el cazador le hizo ponerse de pie conduciéndolo al interior de su casa, seguido de ambos ángeles que en todo ese tiempo no habían pronunciado palabra alguna. Apenas cruzaron el portal de la entrada Dean cayo inconsciente tan rápido que Bobby fue incapaz de sostenerle. Nadie pudo sentir la presencia diabólica que les vigilaba desde las sombras.

xxxxx

Lo último que Sam recordaba era una fría mano rodeándole el cuello con fuerza, una risa tenebrosa y una bruma oscura que le envolvió hasta casi asfixiarle. Ahora se hallaba en un cuarto elegante, como el de un hotel cinco estrellas, la cama era suave y enorme, lo suficiente como para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedara colgando fuera de ella. Todo aquello era demasiado confuso, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que su hermano no estaba junto a él. Y por si fuera poco tenia la extraña sensación de que no estaba solo en ese cuarto aun que no pudiera ver a nadie más en su interior, salvo su reflejo en el enorme espejo frente a la cama.

Sam salió de la cama parándose frente a su imagen, escudriñando cada aspecto de la imagen con sus ojos, de un momento a otro dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose del objeto, su imagen había cambiado, ahora vestía un traje de un blanco brillante, su sorpresa aumento cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el emergiendo de la superficie de cristal, solo que ahora ya no era su cara, sino la de un hombre de ojos azules y cabello corto, que le miraba con una sonrisa. En ese preciso momento supo quien era sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera, aquella mirada vacía de todo sentimiento que no fuera rencor y odio, no podía pertenecer a otro que no fuera…

- Lucifer. – dijo dando otro paso hacia atrás.

- Me alegra que me reconozcas Sam, es bueno saber que sin importar lo que use... – dijo señalando el traje, mas Sam sabía que no se refería a eso. –…tu puedes ver a través de mi.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – pregunto ocultando su miedo.

- Solo quiero asegurarme de que obtendré lo que quiero Sam. – su sonrisa hizo que la piel del castaño se erizara.

- No voy a aceptar ser tu marioneta. – soltó en un bufido.

Lucifer sonrió divertido caminando por la habitación.

- Nunca dije que eso fuera lo que yo quería Sam.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿No es por eso que estoy aquí?

- No pequeño Sammy, tu solo eres una moneda de cambio para lo que en verdad necesito.

- No me llames así maldito. Mi nombre es Sam, Samuel para ti. – advirtió.

- Me agrada tu forma de ser… Samuel. Me recuerdas mucho a mi.

- Yo no soy como tú.

- Tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que imaginas, ambos siempre hemos estado a la sombra de nuestro hermano mayor, odiándolo y queriéndolo a partes iguales. Sobre todo cuando te abandonan cuando más los necesitas, siempre escudándose en las órdenes de nuestro padre. Para ellos no valemos nada Samuel, nada.

- Te equivocas puede que para ti y Michael sea así, pero no compares a Dean, el jamás me dejaría solo aunque su vida estuviera de por medio, el nunca me abandonaría. – se defendió Sam ante aquellas palabras.

- ¿Entonces por qué te dejo marchar Sam? ¿Por qué no se enfrento a tu padre cuando decidiste alejarte de ellos? – pregunto con malicia.

- Porque Dean es el único que ha sabido comprenderme, no interfirió porque sabía que eso es lo que yo quería. Ya te lo dije, nosotros no somos como ustedes. Siempre velamos el uno por el otro.

Lucifer sonrió una vez más, esta vez con la satisfacción en el rostro.

- Eso espero Sam, eso espero. – el ángel caído se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola solo un poco. – Nos veremos pronto Sam, solo espero que la próxima vez tengamos compañía.

Dicho eso salió de la habitación, dejando a un Sam confundido y encerrado. Perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar cuales eran los verdaderos objetivos de Lucifer, si su meta no era entrar en su cuerpo y desatar el apocalipsis, ahora que todo estaba tan al alcance de su mano. Cuales serian sus verdaderos planes.

Tras la puerta Damon esperaba pacientemente a que su señor apareciera, una vez que le vio salir se aproximo a él.

- Esta hecho mi señor. – dijo con la cabeza gacha y con un tono reverencial. – El recipiente de Michael ha caído en el sueño que usted me indico.

- Perfecto, ahora solo falta que lo que me dijo su hermano sea verdad, si es así pronto obtendré lo que quiero de esos idiotas. Por ahora creo que le hare una visita a nuestro amigo. – Una vez más aquella sonrisa vacía se dibujo en su rostro. - ¿Estas completamente seguro que nadie noto tu presencia?

- Si, nadie se dio cuenta de nada. – respondió levantando al fin la mirada del suelo.

- Bien, ahora vigila que no haga ninguna idiotez. Pero no le lastimes demasiado, le necesito en buen estado. ¿Quedo claro?

- No se preocupe yo me encargo de él.

Segundos después Lucifer desapareció del lugar, mientras las pesadillas de Dean comenzaban a kilómetros de ahí.

xxxxx

- ¡DEAAANN! – el grito de auxilio de Sam le estaba destrozando, su hermano sufría a manos de un demonio y el no podía acercarse a él, era como si una pared invisible le impidiera llegar hasta Sam.

- ¡Aguanta Sam, ya voy, solo aguanta un poco más! – le gritaba desesperado. Mientras su hermano era desangrado lentamente por aquel demonio de ojos azules que le aparto de su lado.

- ¡DEAN! – escucho una vez más, solo que ahora había cerrado los ojos para no ver lo que le sucedía a su hermano. Pero incluso al cerrarlos las imágenes estaban ahí.

- Solo aguanta Sam, te salvare te lo juro. – dijo casi en una plegaria, rogando que alguien la escuchase y le ayudara.

Su lamento fue escuchado pero no por quien él esperaba.

- No le mientas Dean, sabes que no puedes rescatarlo. – dijo una voz tras él. El cazador se giro para encarar al dueño de aquella voz escalofriante.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto al hombre de blanco que le miraba con una tranquilidad que le asustaba.

- Yo soy el motivo por el cual Sammy está lejos de ti.

- Devuélvemelo. – ordeno con firmeza.

- ¿Por que querría hacer tal cosa?, no ves lo mucho que se divierten. – dijo señalando lo que sucedía tras Dean.

Hasta ese momento Dean había logrado ignorar lo mas que podía los gritos de su hermano pidiéndole ayuda.

- Es solo un sueño. – se repitió así mismo. – Es solo un sueño.

- ¿De verdad estas tan seguro de que solo es un sueño? – el rostro del cazador se descompuso al oír esas palabras.

- Maldito. Déjalo ir, el jamás aceptara ser tu juguete. – dijo con sus fosas nasales expandiéndose por la ira y el miedo.

- Ya lo sé Dean, Sam no aceptara a causa tuya, porque le importas demasiado como para decepcionarte una vez más.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Todo esto es por mi culpa? – pregunto temeroso. Un nuevo grito se dejo escuchar en ese entorno desolado y oscuro que lo separaba de su hermano.

- Dean, que cosa de todo lo que les ha sucedido no ha sido tu culpa. – Dean no respondió aquello, solo desvio la mirada. – Aun que si tu quisieras podrías parar el sufrimiento de tu hermano.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo levantando la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

- Un intercambio Dean, tu por Sam. – contesto complacido de tener la reacción que esperaba.

- ¿Qué podrías querer tu de mi?

- Sinceramente joder a Michael. – mintió.

- ¿Quién me asegura que en cuanto me tengas liberaras a Sam?

- Nadie Dean, solo te queda correr el riesgo. – Dean pensó aquellas palabras durante un momento antes de responder.

- Lo encontrare maldito y cuando lo haga te mandare de vuelta al agujero de donde saliste.

- Entonces… - Lucifer extendió su mano el demonio a sus espaldas termino con la vida de su hermano.

- Dean… - dejo escapar de sus labios rotos y cubiertos de sangre, mientras la vida se apagaba de sus ojos color avellana.

Su cuerpo marcado por las torturas aplicadas sangraba profusamente hasta que la última gota abandono su cuerpo, tiñendo su piel de un tono gris que hizo enfermar a Dean, las viseras colgando de la herida en su abdomen y su corazón latiendo por última vez en la mano de aquel demonio que le miraba sonriente.

Dean se dejo caer de rodillas ante tal imagen, su corazón se había roto pedazos tan pequeños y de una forma tan dolorosa que su pecho ardía ante la sensación. Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el suelo bajo su cuerpo una y otra vez con rabia.

- Es un sueño, es un sueño, ¡ES UN SUEÑO! – grito varias veces negándose a lo que veía delante de él.

- Esta en tus manos evitar todo esto Dean. – susurro Lucifer a su oído. – La salvación de tu hermano esta al alcance de tu mano.

- No, tú mientes. Nos mataras a ambos una vez que nos tengas a tu alcance.

El ángel le tomo del rostro con fuerza obligándole a ver lo que había enfrente de él. Dean esperaba encontrar el cuerpo sangrante y frio de su hermano pero lo que encontró fue algo distinto.

Sam se encontraba delante de ellos vestido completamente de blanco, tal y como el hombre a su lado, con esa misma expresión siniestra que nada tenía que ver con su hermano. Esa tranquilidad en su cara era mucho más aterradora que cualquier expresión de furia y odio que le haya visto antes, esa cara solo era el recordatorio de que hiciera lo que hiciera por más horrendo que eso fuera a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. La indiferencia por la vida era algo que le asustaba más que el propio infierno.

Una luz intensa ilumino el cuerpo abandonándolo en el acto, dejando atrás a un Sam desorientado y asustado, que le miro por unos instantes antes de que sus ojos se apagaran por segunda vez, ahora privados de la vida por la mano de Liam. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron tan grandes eran ante aquella visión, los pedazos de su corazón se clavaron en su alma, desgarrándola.

- No, no. – susurro roto por el dolor y el miedo.

- Morirá si acepta ser mi recipiente. Pero tú lo puedes evitar Dean, solo entrégate a mí.

- Yo… yo no… - balbuceo sin poder enhilar algo coherente después de todo lo que había visto.

- Aun te resistes, me habían dicho que los Winchester son duros pero jamás imagine que tanto. – dijo burlándose.

La imagen frente a ellos desapareció, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad pero la mano de Lucifer se mantenía firme apresando el rostro del cazador. Dean ahogaba el llanto de impotencia que le emanaba de los ojos, no quería seguir mostrando debilidad al desgraciado. No quería que viera como poco a poco comenzaba a doblegar su voluntad. En ese mismo instante deseaba sufrir las torturas que le propinaban cuando estaba en el infierno, las anhelaba, todo eso era mejor que ver morir a Sam ante sus ojos. La voz del ángel le saco de sus pensamientos.

- Y esto… - dijo señalando hacia el frente.

Una nueva imagen de Sam apareció, estaba igual a la última vez que le vio, sus vaqueros rotos de las rodillas y su camisa a cuadros. Se encontraba en una habitación lujosa viéndose en un gran espejo, alguien entro en la habitación. Parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer lo que veía, era él mismo. Sam le observaba aliviado. Dean no escucho lo que dijo, lo único que fue capaz de asimilar es como sacaba su colt y mataba a su propio hermano con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, para después caer en los brazos de aquel demonio de ojos azules. Dean miro fijamente el cuerpo de su hermano y después a si mismo sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

- … esto es lo que pasara si continuas negándote.

Dean supo en aquel momento que había perdido toda esperanza.

Continuara…


	20. Rey De Los Cielos

EPISODIO20

**-REY DE LOS CIELOS-**

Su sueño era intranquilo a más no poder, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba empapado de sudor, sus gemidos lastimeros llenaban la pequeña habitación, como si fuera un tanque de agua. No había lugar a donde se pudiera escapar de aquellos sonidos que destrozaban la entereza de todos los que le cuidaban.

La impotencia en el rostro de ambos ángeles era casi plausible, ante su necesidad de apartar todo el dolor del cuerpo y el alma de Dean.

- No puedo entrar, algo… no me deja. – dijo Castiel caminando de forma impaciente por la habitación.

- Se ha tomado muchas molestias para tener un tiempo a solas con él. – le respondió Liam.

- ¿Quieres decir que el, está ahí, en su mente? – la preocupación de Castiel solo aumento ante las palabras del serafín.

- Si, ha logrado atravesar las barreras de esta casa e incluso las mías.

- Pero yo creí que tu barrera era impenetrable.

- Lo es ante un ataque físico, pero contra algo así, me temo que no sirve de mucho. Solo evita que le lastime en verdad. Pero conociéndole, no harán falta golpes para que hiera a Dean. – dijo con la voz cansada y llena de impotencia.

- ¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos? No les entiendo nada, ¿Quién está en la mente de Dean? – la voz grave y rasposa de Bobby retumbo en el cuarto, impaciente por saber qué es lo que pasaba con su casi hijo.

Castiel le miro, sopesando la idea de informarle el motivo del desmayo de Dean y su condición actual. El ángel sabía que de no decir nada Bobby se lo sacaría de un modo u otro, así que era mejor terminar con eso de una buena vez.

- Lucifer ha conseguido adentrarse en la mente de Dean, sin que Liam o yo nos diéramos cuenta. – soltó de forma casi apenada por el descuido. El cual no pasó por alto para el cazador.

- ¡¿Cómo que ese maldito está ahí adentro? ¡¿Qué clase de guardianes son ustedes dos, eh? ¡Permitiendo que cualquier maldito demonio de pacotilla se acerque de esa forma a él! ¡Se supone que son ángeles con un carajo, algo deberían poder hacer para ayudarle! – soltó furioso, el color de su piel se había tornado de un rojo intenso ante la impotencia que le invadía, pues él se culpaba también por ese hecho, pensando en que tal vez debió reforzar los hechizos cuando pudo en lugar de posponerlo porque estaba cansado.

- Por el momento no podemos hacer nada. – la voz de Liam era tranquila, casi como si aceptara el reclamo de Bobby por su descuido. – Lucifer no conseguirá dañarlo físicamente si es lo que te preocupa. Pero por ahora solo podemos esperar a que le libere.

Un suspiro de resignación y derrota escapo de sus labios, mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos rubios del cazador, añorando ver sus ojos verdes. Bobby observo el gesto y no pudo evitar sentir pena por la carga que tenían que soportar ambos jóvenes.

- Físicamente no me preocupe, Dean es fuerte y se recuperaría de eso. Lo que me preocupa es lo que le pueda causar a nivel emocional. Ese cabezota es más frágil de lo que aparenta.

- Lo sé Bobby, pero estaremos aquí para cuidar que no se derrumbe. – el serafín le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

- Se acercan. – la voz de Castiel denotaba preocupación, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto el cazador poniéndose rígido de repente.

- Ángeles. – completo Liam.

- ¿Me lleva…? – dijo exasperado Bobby.

- Michael y Raphael vienen con ellos. Y no vienen precisamente a platicar. – Castiel rápidamente se acerco a Bobby. – Lleva a Dean al cuarto de pánico y no salgan de ahí por ningún motivo. Podrán atravesar las barreras de la casa con ayuda de Michael. Pero no podrán llegar hasta allá.

El cazador asintió, yendo hasta Dean para llevarlo al piso inferior con ayuda de Liam. Una vez en el cuarto del pánico Liam coloco un sello en la puerta con su propia sangre para asegurar que nada, ni nadie pudieran entrar o salir. Conociendo a ambos cazadores no podía correr ningún riesgo, mucho menos con el rubio en ese estado de debilidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció al lado de su hermano quien vigilaba expectante la entrada al deshuesadero, en espera de la amenaza de los que alguna vez considero su familia.

- Ya están aquí. – su voz sonaba fría y monótona pero el dejo de tristeza se noto a pesar de ello. Castiel aun se resistía a la idea de acabar con ellos.

Liam coloco una mano sobre su hombro sonriéndole cuando este clavo su mirada azul en el. Ese simple acto infundio la confianza suficiente en su hermano para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- No estás solo Castiel. Recuerda eso, ya no lo estas hermano.

- Ahora lo comprendo.

El ángel hizo un amago de sonrisa y volvió a clavar su mirada hacia el frente topándose con los ojos color hielo de su hermano Michael y el rencor de Raphael.

- Que tierno, ¿No te parece Raphael? – soltó serio el arcángel de cabello rubio.

- Sinceramente me da asco, ambos se han manchado al pasar tanto tiempo entre estos humanos inmundos. – contesto su hermano escupiendo cada palabra con sumo desprecio.

- Se han corrompido y todo por culpa de mi recipiente.

- No es tuyo. – le espeto Liam.

- Claro que lo es hermano mayor. Ese es su destino.

- Su destino esta donde él lo desee y créeme no es contigo. – la voz de Liam sonaba segura e intimidante ante la mirada fría de su hermano.

- El me pertenece y vengo por él.

- Tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros para conseguirlo. – esta vez fue Castiel quien reto a Michael.

- ¿Y que creen que puedan hacer? Son solo un ángel caído y un serafín sin poder suficiente como para acabar con una cucaracha.

- Te sorprenderías. – respondió Castiel.

De pronto un rayo cayó golpeando a uno de los ángeles a sus espaladas destruyéndolo al instante. Ambos arcángeles miraron sorprendidos el cuerpo carbonizado tras ellos, volviéndose solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Liam y el gesto triunfante de Castiel.

- ¿Decías que solo una cucaracha, no? – soltó Liam levantando una ceja de forma altanera. – No pasaras Michael, te voy a detener aunque tenga que matarte en el proceso. – esta vez su tono era serio enmarcando la amenaza.

- No tienes el poder. – siseo el arcángel.

- Ya lo veremos. – respondió dando un paso al frente. Pero la mano de Castiel sobre su pecho le detuvo, mientras le observaba. No hizo falta mucho para que Liam comprendiera lo que Castiel deseaba. - ¿Estás seguro?

Castiel solo asintió, ante ello Liam retrocedió el paso que había dado.

- Entonces hazlo.

- No te preocupes. – le contesto al observar la preocupación insipiente en su mirada color miel. La risa de Michael se hizo escuchar.

- Ahora dejas a los niños meterse en asuntos de adultos.

- No me subestimes Michael, ya no soy el mismo ángel que conociste.

- Lo sé Castiel y es por eso que te estoy previniendo. Antes eras un rival digno de mi, pero ahora solo eres una piedra en el camino y cuando termine contigo, no habrá poder humano o celestial que te devuelva a la vida. – amenazo con los ojos brillantes a causa de su imponente gracia. – Raphael, treme a Dean Winchester. – ordeno a su hermano.

- ¡Ya lo oyeron! – grito y los ángeles restantes le siguieron hacia la casa del cazador.

Pero el serafín se interpuso en su camino deteniendo su avance. Su expresión dura era intimidante y aquella aura que le rodeaba solo aumentaba la incertidumbre en aquellos que seguían al arcángel de piel oscura. Raphael trago saliva ante la imagen que le resultaba a falta de otra palabra aterradora, jamás en toda su existencia había contemplado la idea de enfrentar a alguien tan poderoso como Liam, aun que este no tuviera sus poderes a plenitud. Pero a pesar de ello logro hablar con el tono más frio y despectivo que le salió.

- Apártate. – amenazo.

- ¿O si no, qué? – reto con la mirada fija en la oscuridad de los ojos de Raphael.

- Pasaremos encima de ti. – respondió señalando con la cabeza al sequito de ángeles que le acompañaba. Liam se limito a sonreír, desconcertando a su hermano.

- Se atreven a levantar su mano en mi contra. – no era una pregunta, el tono fiero de su voz hizo temblar a todos los ángeles presentes. Incluso Michael giro su mirada ante aquel tono de autoridad y poder. – A caso no recuerdan lo que paso la última vez que uno de ustedes hozo revelarse contra alguien que estaba por encima de sus cabezas. Ya olvidaron las consecuencias de eso.

- Eso es distinto no lo compares. – una voz entre los ángeles se hizo escuchar.

- Alariel, tienes razón no es lo mismo. – respondió reconociendo al ángel de cabellos castaños tras Raphael. – Pero lo que hacen no es lo que nuestro padre hubiera querido, a pesar de estar lleno de errores, jamás nos obligo a hacer algo que no deseáramos, no era un tirano. Y lo que Michael está haciendo es forzar fuerzas que están más allá de su comprensión.

- Debemos hacerlo para detener el apocalipsis. – dijo en voz baja.

- Mira a tu alrededor, recuerda lo que paso en ese campo, recuerda lo que has hecho en la tierra desde que esto comenzó. Ustedes no están deteniendo el apocalipsis, ustedes lo están causando en esta estúpida cacería de los recipientes. Cada batalla que han librado en contra de sus propios hermanos, contra cada demonio y sobre todo contra ustedes mismo ha desencadenado el fin.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, esto es por un bien mayor. – le acoto Raphael.

- ¿Qué bien puede ser ese Raphael? La muerte de inocentes a causa de una batalla sin sentido entre Lucifer y Michael. Creí que eras más inteligente que eso. – Liam les miro compadeciéndolos. – No me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero.

Raphael contrajo su rostro en una expresión de ira y odio ante aquellas palabras y en un siseo ordeno a los ángeles atacar. Pero ninguno movió un musculo.

- ¡No me oyeron, Ataquen! – grito furioso, pero igual que la vez anterior nadie se movió.

En lugar de eso los ángeles abandonaron los cuerpos que ocupaban volviendo a los cielos guiados por un camino de luz. Solo Alariel se quedo atrás, mostrando su resplandor celestial ante Liam.

- Lo siento hermano. – susurro las palabras con su voz angelical rota por el arrepentimiento y la tristeza. Para después ascender siguiendo a los demás ángeles.

- Cobardes. – siseo Raphael mientras observaba como los ángeles le abandonaban.

Liam estaba a punto de rebatir aquello cuando una intensa luz llamo su atención. Se trataba de la gracia de Michael golpeando con violencia Castiel con un rayo blanco que emanaba de su mano. Quería intervenir en aquello e iba hacerlo pero la mirada que el ángel de cabello negro le dedico lo detuvo manteniéndolo en su sitio.

- Ríndete Castiel, no podrás siquiera tocarme. – dijo con monotonía en la voz el arcángel.

- No me subestimes Michael, ya te lo he dicho. – instantes después el ángel apareció tras su hermano lanzándolo contra la barda de la casa.

El choque no solo provoco que la madera se rompiera como si de papel se tratara, sino que el hechizo que había en ella reaccionara ante el contacto con Michael, creando una ligera explosión que lo dejo aturdido por unos segundos. Segundos que Castiel aprovecho para sacar su espada y colocarla en el cuello de su hermano.

Michael sentía el frio metal contra su piel sin embargo no sentía miedo. De hecho se sentía con la victoria en sus manos en ese momento. Clavo sus ojos azules en los de Castiel quien le miraba con intensidad y pena.

- No tienes el valor Castiel, no eres capaz de matar a sangre fría. Eres demasiado bueno para hacerlo.

Castiel desvió un momento su mirada, su rostro se ensombreció ante aquellas palabras. Michael tenía razón, nunca había sido capaz de matar de esa manera. Las veces que había sucedido era en defensa propia, casi siempre por qué no tenía otra alternativa más que hacerlo y sin embargo siempre se sentía mal por ello. Castigándose por no haber podido encontrar otra manera, por no haber sabido llegar a sus hermanos mediante sus palabras, mediante su cariño y amor por ellos.

- El será mío. – las palabras de Michael lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. – Y ni tú, ni el podrán evitarlo, su cuerpo me pertenece y hoy será el día en que cumpla su destino, quiera o no.

Una onda de energía lo lanzo lejos, haciendo que soltara su espada. Ni siquiera llego a tocar el suelo cuando Michael le tomo por el cuello hasta el punto de casi romperlo. Era cierto, no tenía nada que hacer ante el poder abrumador de un arcángel y mucho menos ante el líder de la armada celestial. El soberano de los cielos.

- Todos ellos Castiel, todos aquellos a quienes mataste, con cuya sangre manchaste tus manos te esperan. Deseando poder vengarse por lo que les has hecho, por haberles traicionado cuando más te necesitaban. Porque eso fue lo que hiciste hermanito, nos dejaste por unos humanos inmundos. – siseo lo ultimo con odio.

El rostro de Castiel estaba rojo por la presión que aplicaba Michael, sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas. Las palabras de su hermano le habían herido, haciéndole sentir débil y sucio. El era un traidor, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la oscuridad. La imagen de Dean apareció en su mente, manteniéndolo cerca, aferrándolo a la vida. Ya que Dean nunca le había abandonado.

Ni él, ni Sam le habían dejado solo. Cada vez que aparecía ante ellos después de haber cegado la vida de un ángel, ellos le brindaban su apoyo y le decían que todo estaría bien, que no era su culpa. El no tenia culpa alguna de las decisiones que tomaron sus hermanos.

Y si ellos no le habían abandonado cuando todos los demás lo habían hecho, el no iba a abandonarles cuando más lo necesitaban, pero el agarre de Michael era demasiado poderoso.

- ¡CASSSS! – escucho una voz a lo lejos, una voz que le parecía lejana pero muy familiar, una voz que reconoció en medio de la oscuridad.

Su cuerpo reacciono por si solo antes de que su mente llegara a comprenderlo del todo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a Michael libre se agarre. Su gracia brillaba con intensidad bajo su piel, rodeándolo de un halo color plata. Michael le veía sin poder creer lo que sucedía. La luz plateada que le rodeaba lentamente tomo la forma de dos grandes alas en su espalda, dándole una apariencia imponente y por demás poderosa.

En un ataque de furia y desesperación se abalanzo contra su hermano, solo para encontrar en sus brazos la muerte, rodeado de la calidez del amor que Castiel aun sentía por él. Solo hasta ese momento comprendió lo que Castiel sentía por ellos, la bastedad de aquel sentimiento que superaba por mucho su propio poder.

- Perdóname… - susurro en los brazos de Castiel, mientras su sangre caía sobre su cuerpo, fundiéndose con él.

Las lagrimas del ángel caían sobre su rostro, apenado, triste, pero orgulloso por haber hecho recapacitar a su hermano, aun que fuera en el último momento.

Michael sentía como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo, al igual que su gracia se apagaba con lentitud. Fue entonces que se arrepintió de haber dado la espalda a Lucifer, tal vez el hubiera conseguido que su hermano recapacitara, no por nada era quien más lo amaba, lo amaba incluso más que a su padre.

Tal vez, solo tal vez si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, aun seguirían juntos y nada de eso hubiera pasado, evitando el dolor y la pena.

Con su último aliento susurro un "lo siento", que fue llevado por el viento. Una luz caía del cielo, señalando al nuevo líder del cielo. Aquel que amaba a todos por igual, el ángel que siempre velaría por su tranquilidad y felicidad. Castiel.

El ángel de ojos azules, miraba la paz en el rostro de su hermano. Paz que no había visto en él desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Castiel sabía que era inútil buscar al dueño de aquella voz que le dio la fuerza para continuar en su peor momento, puesto que Dean seguía sumido en ese profundo sueño del que no habían conseguido liberarlo. Pero tenía la certeza que fue la fuerza de su alma la que le ato a la vida, la que le llamo a su lado.

Un viento cálido acaricio el rostro impasible del rey de los infiernos, calidez que se expandió por todo su cuerpo reconfortándolo. Rápidamente se deshizo de aquel sentimiento. El susurro que acompañaba ese aire murió en su piel.

- Ya es muy tarde. – fue su respuesta, dándole la espalda a todo aquello volviendo al interior de lo que era su residencia en la tierra.

Lejos de él, unos ojos verdes se abrieron repentinamente, llenos de miedo, resignación y determinación.

Continuara…


	21. Intenciones Ocultas

EPISODIO21

**-INTENCIONES OCULTAS-**

Abrir los ojos nunca antes resulto algo tan doloroso, jamás imagino que algún día desearía no volver a abrirlos. Pero si cumplía sus anhelos, estos se convertirían en la sentencia de muerte de Sam y eso era algo que no podía permitirse por ningún motivo. Su trabajo, su deber era cuidar de su hermano sin importar nada. Ni siquiera el mismo.

Por eso en cuanto salió de aquella oscuridad en la que Lucifer le sumió durante tanto tiempo lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y casi salir corriendo a entregarse. Porque esa había sido la condición de Lucifer para liberar a Sam y después de todo lo que le había hecho ver, no iba a dudarlo ni un segundo.

Pero fue la mano de Bobby la que le devolvió a la realidad, haciéndole saber que sea lo que fuera a intentar, no le resultaría fácil con todos ellos a su alrededor. Mucho menos con Castiel y Liam que le conocían demasiado bien.

- ¡Hey! Dean, ¿Qué pasa muchacho? Nos has dado un susto de muerte. – su voz denotaba preocupación y cierto alivio, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el cazador joven.

- Estoy bien Bobby, solo… solo necesito salir de aquí. – dijo cuando fue consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba su respiración era entrecortada aun agitada por las pesadillas, por lo que su voz salió casi en un suspiro que a duras penas fue escuchado por el curtido cazador.

Pero antes de siquiera terminar de hablar ya se encontraba en la puerta con la palma de su mano casi sobre ella, cuando su escudo se levanto evitando que la abriera.

- ¿Qué demonios? – soltó con sorpresa al verse envuelto en el fino manto.

- Liam nos encerró aquí para protegernos. – le aclaro Bobby a su espalda.

- ¿Protegernos de que? – pura incredulidad en su voz, sus cejas levantadas y los ojos abiertos de par en par solo incrementaban la sensación de Bobby de que algo no iba bien con el cazador, ahora el miedo era casi palpable.

- Allá afuera se libra una batalla entre ángeles Dean, y Liam quería que estuviéramos seguros de ellos.

- ¿Encerrándonos como a perros Bobby? – reclamo sintiendo como la ira se hacía con su cuerpo. Impotente para salir en busca de Sam. La sola idea de perder más tiempo lo estaba matando.

- Dean, tú estabas inconsciente y él no quería preocuparse por nosotros más de lo que ya lo está y pensó que estando aquí abajo estaríamos bien, así que reforzó los conjuros para que nada, ni nadie saliera. Conociéndonos supuso que en cuanto te despertaras no te estarías impasible así que… solo se aseguro de que no hicieras una idiotez. – soltó de un tirón el cazador.

- ¡Con Una Mierda! – grito molesto.

- Cálmate Dean, ellos estarán bien. – intento tranquilizarlo.

- ¡No, Tu no entiendes! – volvió a gritar. Esta vez lanzándose en contra de la puerta golpeándola con violencia intentando salir de ello.

La puerta comenzó a brillar ligeramente debido a los golpes que recibía por parte del puño del cazador envuelto en el escudo que le protegía, la energía celestial en conflicto con la del hechizo de protección sacaban chispas al contacto después de unos segundos de estar siendo enfrentadas.

- ¡Liam Déjame Salir! – gritaba una y otra vez sin detener ninguno de sus golpes contra la puerta que le detenía.

Bobby solo observaba incrédulo al cazador, por un momento no entendió que era tan importante como para querer salir de esa manera tan desesperada. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para comprenderlo y el mismo Dean se lo confirmo momentos después.

- ¡SAAAAM! – grito con todas sus fuerzas al borde de un colapso.

Los recuerdos de su hermano llegaron a su mente, su llanto asustado el día que su padre lo puso en sus brazos, ese mismo día en que lo perdieron todo y su vida se fue a la mierda.

Las sonrisas de un Sam de cuatro años cuando él, cómo su hermano mayor le conseguía el caramelo que deseaba, aunque después John los regañara a ambos, que sinceramente no importaba porque Sam estaba feliz y sonriente con esos pedazos de normalidad que él le podía dar. La cara furiosa de su hermano el día que se enfrento a su padre por querer irse a Stanford para obtener una vida que siempre les fue negada al ser arrastrados de aquí para allá en una carrera por venganza.

El dolor de su rostro cuando le vio subirse a aquel autobús que los separo durante dos años. Los juegos entre los coches destrozados y oxidados en el patio de Bobby, las lágrimas… los miedos.

Todo el amor que sentía por su hermano se hizo presente en ese simple momento, junto con sus lágrimas de impotencia y sus golpes furiosos.

- ¡SAAAAMM! – grito una vez más en un desesperado intento de llegar hasta él.

Aquel escudo comenzó a resplandecer con una intensidad completamente ajena a su fuerza. La luz dorada se expandía con rapidez por la pequeña habitación cegando al cazador tras Dean, un golpe resonó contra la puerta con fuerza, tal vez con más fuerza de la que jamás había escuchado antes. Cuando por fin la luz desaparecía y logro enfocar nuevamente, parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí. Fijo su mirada en donde alguna vez estuvo la puerta encontrando en su lugar un boquete enorme, con los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue parte de la pared. Dean ya no estaba en la habitación.

La puerta de la casa del cazador salió arrancada desde sus goznes por una fuerza sobrenatural que ninguno de los tres ángeles reconoció. Un poder inmenso que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

En ese preciso instante Raphael huyo como el cobarde que era al sentir tan abrumadora fuerza.

En el marco destrozado de la entrada se encontraba Dean, quien les miraba con sorpresa y un inusitado miedo en sus verdes ojos, que a su vez se encontraban empañados por una fina barrera de lágrimas.

El cazador cayó de rodillas al piso gastado de madera, imposibilitado para contener el llanto que emanaba de sus ojos. Era tanta la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos que no hallaba la manera de poder desahogarse que no fuera otra que aquel flujo cálido y salado que muy pocas veces se permitía.

Sam estaba con él, con Lucifer y todo por su culpa, siempre por su culpa. Si tan solo no hubiese nacido, si tan solo Sam no hubiera tenido la mala suerte de ser su hermano nada de esto le estaría pasando.

Dean levanto la mirada del suelo y observo claramente las alas resplandecientes de Castiel, un increíble sentimiento de paz invadió su cuerpo en ese momento, pero fue tan fugaz que lejos de hacerle sentir bien, le lastimo. Puesto que le remarco la realidad de su situación, el no podía estar tranquilo, ni en paz, no ahora, no en esos momentos, no hasta tener a Sam de vuelta a su lado.

Lentamente aquellas alas luminosas comenzaron a hacerse más brillantes e intensas, hasta el punto de llegar a lastimarle. A punto estuvo que sus ojos se quemaran por la luz que emanaba del cuerpo de Castiel, de no ser por el cuerpo de Liam que se abrazo al suyo; el serafín protegió a Dean de la gracia del ángel antes de que fuera tarde. Aun no se explicaba cómo pudo soportar ver las alas de su hermano, pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con la extraña energía que emanaba de él, combinada con la fuerza del escudo que le protegía.

- ¿Dean estas bien? – la preocupación sonaba en cada palabra pronunciada, aunada a la fuerza de su abrazo y la delicadeza con la que limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.

- Sam… – era un doloroso sollozo más que una palabra. - …esta con el Liam, el lo tiene y lo… – la voz rota y el dolor fueron demasiados para seguirlos reteniendo, y el llanto aumento su fuerza alimentado por ellas. – Va a matarlo si no me entrego.

- ¿Entregarte? – la incredulidad en su voz fue más que evidente, no entendía porque Lucifer quería que Dean se entregara, a menos que... por fin se halla dado cuenta.

Los pensamientos del serafín eran un completo caos, si lo que cruzo por su mente en ese momento era cierto, probablemente todo estaría perdido.

- Dice que me quiere para joder a Michael, si me entrego dejara a Sam en paz.

- Michael esta muerto Dean, sea lo que fuese que Lucifer quería de ti, ahora es completamente inútil. – la voz del serafín a pesar de estar calmada asusto al cazador. Ahora que no había nada que Lucifer necesitara de él, no había motivo alguno para que mantuviera con vida a Sam.

Está a punto de gritar de volverse loco por todo aquello cuando la voz de Lucifer se coló nuevamente por su mente.

- "Ven a mi Dean, aun tienes una oportunidad" – su voz sonaba como el siseo de una víbora, sabía que no podía confiar pero el deseo de salvar a Sam lo superaba todo, incluso su sentido común.

Lo único que le quedaba era ir a su propia perdición pero para ello necesitaba librarse de sus guardianes, así que hizo lo único que le permitiría hacerlo, mentir.

- Debo… - pero antes de siquiera continuar fue interrumpido por Liam.

- Lo salvare Dean, lo prometo. – le susurro la voz dulce de su guardián, Dean se removió entre los brazos de Liam pero estaba tan cansado que sin darse cuenta quedo sumido en un sueño profundo libre de toda pesadilla, solo acompañado por el aroma y el calor del cuerpo de Liam acunándolo.

xxxxx

Sus pasos resonaban pesados por la enorme habitación, lugar que ahora no le parecía tan grande después de ver como su hermano sufría al verlo morir de tres formas distintas. Cada una peor que la anterior, pero la que llego a perturbarlo fue la última; el bastardo de Lucifer había osado jugar tan bajo solo para que Dean se entregara a él para quien sabe que retorcido propósito.

Pero si de una cosa estaba seguro era que ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de ahí si el maldito arcángel conseguía lo que quería.

La visión que ante el apareció en la superficie reflejante del enorme espejo de la pared frente a su cama había logrado descolocarlo, enfurecerlo y hacerlo odiarse a si mismo, todo al mismo tiempo que veía como Dean se desmoronaba frente a él debido al dolor que esas jodidas ilusiones le causaban. Por millonésima vez en su vida maldecía ser la necesidad de Dean por cuidarle, aquello solo le había traído dolor y más dolor al mayor de los Winchester y eso solo hacía que Sam se sintiera miserable al condenar a su hermano de esa forma.

La primera de todas ellas le causo un escozor por todo el cuerpo, pareciera que el cuchillo que cortaba su piel en el espejo también lo hacía en la realidad, el demonio que le vigilaba sonreía con placer, al parecer el bastardo también lo podía ver. Pero todo eso paso a segundo término al ver a su hermano cerrar los ojos con fuerza, negándose a lo que sus ojos veían delante de él.

Desde donde estaba podía sentir su impotencia, su dolor al no poder acercarse y ayudarlo.

La segunda alucinación hizo que la boca se le secara de golpe, el verse a sí mismo con un semblante vacio de toda expresión o sentimiento que no fuera odio y rencor reflejados en sus ojos fue demasiado, al verse poseído por Lucifer fue algo abrumador en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que sentía Dean al verlo consumido por su deseo de sangre y más que nunca deseo jamás haber caído en el juego de Rubí.

Una vez mas todo aquello fue superado al ver y casi sentir como su hermano se rompía en pedazos cuando el mismo Liam ponía fin a su vida justo en el momento que la sucia entidad de Lucifer abandonaba su cuerpo.

Pero como dicen lo mejor se guardo para el final, no fue necesario ver a su hermano cuando escucho el disparo de la colt, mucho menos cuando la bala atravesó su pecho y le fulmino. No fue necesario y sinceramente tampoco se atrevía a levantar la vista, no soportaría ver a Dean después de eso, no cuando podía sentir claramente su dolor. Incluso el cayo de rodillas sobre la alfombra sollozando sin poder contenerse.

Y los ojos azules que le miraban vigilantes y con una más que evidente burla no ayudaban en nada a su estado de ánimo, el maldito perro guardián que Lucifer le había asignado parecía un maldito halcón sobre su presa, esperando el momento justo para matarle, en este caso era la orden de su maldito y podrido "padre".

Porque si algo le había quedado claro a Sam desde que despertó en ese lugar era que el demonio ahí presente era uno de los hijos de Lucifer al igual que Azazel. Si tan solo lograra quitarlo del camino podría escapar y alejar a Dean de las garras del arcángel.

- Yo que tú me lo pensaba mejor. – dijo el demonio con una sonrisa perturbadora en los labios.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto parándose en seco en medio de la habitación.

- Eso de quitarme del camino, será mejor que lo reconsideres mi padre dijo que si hacías alguna estupidez debía… - se detuvo barriendo con la mirada el cuerpo fornido de Sam con excesiva y asquerosa lascivia. - …hacer me cargo. – termino lamiendo su labio inferior.

- Primero muerto maldito. – siseo con asco al captar las intenciones del demonio.

- Eso tiene solución. – esos ojos azules le miraron burlones y sin más le guiño un ojo.

Sam quería matarlo desde el momento en que lo vio cruzar la lujosa puerta de madera blanca con dinteles dorados. Pero sabía que no tenia oportunidad no tenía ningún arma o siquiera un poco de sal o agua bendita y estaba seguro que en ese lugar podía encontrar de todo menos lo que en verdad necesitaba; pero por encima de todo aquello tenía entendido que Damon era un demonio tan antiguo o quizá más que el propio Azazel así que nada de lo usara contra el funcionaria a menos que fuera su maldito cuchillo, el cual estaba en posesión del maldito de ojos azules.

Así que a cortas cuentas estaba jodido, indefenso e imposibilitado para impedir que Dean hiciera la mayor estupidez de su vida, salvarlo.

Pero antes de siquiera poder resignarse por completo o pensar en algo para distraer a Damon y escapar escucho el sonido de una pequeña explosión fuera de su lujosa celda.

- Maldición. – vocifero el demonio poniéndose tenso al instante, solo para desaparecer en una nube color negro, dejando rastros de azufre en el lugar donde estuvo parado.

Sam miraba incrédulo el sitio donde segundo antes estuviera el demonio pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la puerta de abría de golpe dando paso a un muy cansado y golpeado ángel.

- ¡Liam! – exclamo aun en medio de su estupefacción.

xxxxx

Despertar, era la segunda vez que despertaba solo para encontrarse con una situación que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Su firme intención la primera vez era mentir, usar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y escapar de Liam, Castiel y Bobby, todo para poder rescatar a Sam por sus propios medios sin poner a nadie más en peligro.

Pero no conto con Liam, quien había decidido salvar a Sam solo para no verlo sufrir más, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Dean comprendió lo que sentía su hermano cada vez que él se sacrificaba por él y la verdad, la sensación no le agrado en lo absoluto.

- ¡No debiste dejarlo ir! – rugió Dean contra Castiel.

- Lo hizo por ti, para no exponerte a Lucifer. – fue la solemne respuesta del ángel de ojos azules.

- Aun así es mi responsabilidad cuidar de Sam no la suya. – el enojo se hicieron presentes, no podía tolerar que dos de las personas que más le importaban estuviesen en peligro por su culpa.

- Y la de el cuidarte, así que salvar a Sam para que tu estés bien forma parte de su trabajo. Ahora deja de quejarte como un niño. – le reprendió Bobby al ver que Castiel se mantenía callado.

- Pero Bobby… - espeto.

- ¡Nada de peros! Confía en que volverán sanos y salvos, estamos hablando de Liam, si alguien puede sacar a tu hermano de las garras de ese malnacido ese es el. Así que deja de preocupar… Pero qué demonios. – se interrumpió el cazador al oír como su ya mal trecha puerta caía estrepitosamente contra una de las paredes del recibidor.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – pregunto con exagerada satisfacción una voz que nadie ahí dentro reconocía.

No fue hasta que el visitante inesperado se paró a la entrada de la sala que vieron con sorpresa de quien se trataba.

-¿Crowley? – la voz del hombre mayor era casi inaudible sin embargo el demonio la escucho fuerte y claro.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – la voz burlona del demonio se dejo oír por toda la pequeña habitación.

- ¿Dónde está Sam? – pregunto de forma amenazante Castiel robándole las palabras de la boca a Dean, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba entre él y el demonio.

Crowley titubeo un momento y por su cara se dejo ver un dejo de inseguridad y miedo, pero fue tan rápido que a Dean le pareció casi como una alucinación de su parte, pero cuando el demonio hablo una vez más noto el ligero temblor que solo el miedo puede provocar.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – pregunto sorprendido al notar por primera vez la presencia del ángel.

- Siempre he estado aquí. – fue la simple respuesta.

Crowley se dispuso a dar un paso al interior de la habitación con la duda pintada en el rostro pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso al frente, de la mano de Castiel emergió una intensa luz que arrojo al demonio contra la pared tras él, ocasionando que esta se rompiera como el papel por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? – la voz de Castiel le asalto por sorpresa mucho tiempo antes de sentir la mano que se apretaba sobre su cuello con la suficiente fuerza como para romperlo.

- Vengo en… paz. – mascullo con dificultad el demonio con el rostro rojo debido a la presión. – Puedo decirles donde…. esta Sam… y salvar la vida de tu hermano mayor. – soltó una vez más con la voz ahogada por la presión.

- Mientes. – dijo el ángel aumentando la fuerza de su agarre.

- Cass, suéltalo. – todos miraron sorprendidos al hermano mayor de Sam al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

- Pero Dean…

- ¡Suéltalo Castiel! – grito inmerso en una nube de desespero al escuchar la réplica del ángel. – Quiero escuchar que es lo que tiene que decir, si lo que dice me convence tal vez pueda vivir para salir de esta casa.

- Hijo es un demonio, el miente, el más que todos. – apelo Bobby con la tensión en cada musculo de su cuerpo.

- Lo sé, pero el muy maldito sabe que si Lucifer gana el no tendrá futuro.

La mano de Castiel aflojo su agarre liberando al demonio quien momentos después se sacudía el polvo de su traje oscuro.

- Buen perro. – se burlo cuando paso a su lado. Pero antes de dar dos pasos en el interior se golpeo contra una barrera invisible. - ¿Estas bromeando cierto? – bufo incrédulo al mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con una trampa del diablo.

- En verdad creíste que iba a ser tan fácil. – Bobby se acerco a él con una escopeta cargada de sal con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro cansado y avejentado más de lo normal por la situación.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿No? – soltó con su acento ingles tan propio.

- Comienza a hablar antes de que te cosa a tiros. – amenazo el cazador con la escopeta. Dean para ese entonces se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás en un completo silencio pero sin apartar la mirada del demonio ni de Castiel que se situaba tras Crowley.

La mirada azul de Castiel estaba cargada de preocupación y Dean sabía que el ángel tenia pleno conocimiento de lo que pasaba por su mente, el total descontrol y caos que reinaban en su interior junto con la impotencia y la rabia eran lo que mantenían al ángel expectante y a la vez preocupado por Dean y lo que eso le causaría a corto plazo,

Sabía de antemano que esa necesidad por cuidar a Sam se volvería en su contra tarde o temprano, lo realmente aterrador es que Lucifer se había dado cuenta de ello y ahora lo usaba en su contra para obtener algo del cazador que todos desconocían.

Pero la voz de Crowley saco a ambos de sus pensamientos.

- Lucifer no va a tomar a Sam como recipiente, no le interesa. – las palabras no surtieron mayor efecto en Dean, eso ya lo sabía pero la incredulidad en Bobby y Castiel si era más que evidente.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo secuestro? – pregunto el cazador más viejo caminando de forma nerviosa por la habitación quitándose la gorra en muestra de su desespero.

- Para llegar a él. – señalo el demonio con sus oscuros ojos al hermano mayor de Sam.

Su pecho se vio oprimido por una mano invisible ante las palabras del demonio, era algo que el sabia, Lucifer lo dejo claro pero aun había algo que se le escapaba, algo que era muy importante y por eso no pudo evitar preguntar lo que durante tanto tiempo le había rondado en la cabeza desde que toda esa locura del apocalipsis inicio.

- ¿Por qué yo?

Continuara…


	22. Esperar, Simplemente Esperar

EPISODIO 22

**-ESPERAR, SIMPLEMENTE ESPERAR-**

_- ¿Por qué yo?_

Fue la pregunta que deseo no haber hecho nunca, las palabras de Crowley aún resuenan en su cabeza fuerte y claro golpeándole como un mazo, destrozando la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba, si es que en algún momento la tuvo.

Crowley era un demonio tramposo, mentiroso y hasta donde ellos sabían mas ruin que cualquier otro, no le importaba pasar por encima de nadie, ni siquiera del mismo Lucifer para conseguir cualquier cosa, es por eso que en contra de toda lógica, le creyó, le creyó cada palabra porque ese maldito demonio era muy listo y sabia que si "su señor" conseguía que el apocalipsis iniciara no quedaría nada para él, dado que el muy maldito planeaba destruir toda alma humana existente "_y eso es malo para el negocio_", según dijo el muy desgraciado; por eso lo traiciono, para salvar su jodido trasero y de paso hacerse de inmunidad durante un tiempo con los cazadores, después de todo, el alma de Bobby aun estaba en su poder.

Pero la respuesta de Crowley, sus palabras, aquella revelación sobre los verdaderos objetivos de Lucifer fueron demasiado, desde el principio la respuesta de todo estaba en su interior, siempre en él y solo en el.

El sello que reposaba en su cuerpo, ese que mantenía el poder de Liam a raya era el objetivo real y el arcángel caído lo deseaba, quería hacerse de ese poder y destruir todo lo que le recordaba el desprecio de su padre y de sus propios hermanos. Y la única manera de conseguir dicha fuerza era destrozando el sello él mismo antes de que Dean recordara el nombre que rompería el dique devolviendo a Liam su gracia, solo era necesario un poco de la sangre del serafín y el cuerpo de Dean para lograrlo.

Pero ahora Lucifer estaba un paso más cerca de conseguir su objetivo, Liam estaba en su territorio y por lo que les había dicho Crowley el serafín era incapaz de derrotarlo debido al escudo que impuso en Dean para cuidarlo, el cual consumió gran parte del poder que restaba en su cuerpo, de no ser por ese detalle Liam sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a su hermano menor y salir victorioso.

Liam se encontraba en desventaja, Sam en peligro y él, el solo era una pieza del juego retorcido del destino, una pieza que de no ser por Castiel quizá ya se habría derrumbado por la angustia y el dolor que toda esa situación le provocaba.

Castiel, Cass, su amigo, el que siempre había estado a su lado desde que lo libero del infierno es su único apoyo junto con Bobby, su segundo padre quien a pesar de quererlo detener de hacer la locura de ir a las fauces del lobo, lo ha seguido y a regaña dientes apoyado.

Los tres se dirigen rumbo a donde Crowley les dijo que Lucifer se encontraba, a un pueblo perdido en Kansas.

Es curioso como todos sus problemas siempre lo llevan a donde todo comenzó, en donde perdió a su madre, su infancia y su vida, todo por culpa de un demonio con deseos de grandeza.

El impala se abre paso por las calles desiertas de ese pueblo que ha sido devastado por los demonios, no hay movimiento alguno en las casas o en los negocios es más que obvio que toda vida humana se ha extinguido de ese lugar, los tres ocupantes del auto miran serios al exterior, esperando que las muertes hayan sido rápidas e indoloras.

Saben que no fue así, pero prefieren pensar eso que admitir la realidad.

Ningún demonio pude sentir su presencia a causa de Castiel, quien gracias a la sangre derramada de Michael sobre su cuerpo ahora tiene más poder que antes, esa fue la manera de pedir perdón de su hermano mayor, convirtiéndolo en su sucesor al mando del cielo.

Nadie puede verlos, ni siquiera al impala, todo gracias al poder que ocultó al ángel de Crowley cuando este entro en la casa de Bobby, aprovechando que los sellos de protección quedaron inutilizados después de la batalla que se libro en su patio, ahora todos comprenden el miedo que se reflejo en los ojos del demonio cuando lo vio aparecer de repente. El poder de un arcángel residía en el interior de Castiel.

- Sigo pensando que es una mala idea Dean, si Lucifer te quiere a ti y a Liam en el mismo lugar solo le estamos facilitando las cosas. – dijo Bobby de repente rompiendo con el lúgubre silencio que les rodeaba.

- No voy a abandonarlos Bobby, ¿Creí que ya lo habías entendido? – respondió sin apartar la mirada del camino.

- Pero muchacho es demasiado peligroso, debiste…

- ¡Basta Bobby! – grito interrumpiendo al cazador. – No me digas que debí quedarme escondido mientras ellos se sacrifican por mi culpa por que te juro que… te juro que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

- Dean, yo… te entiendo hijo pero esto no es lo que Liam quería, por algo fue en busca de Sam él solo, sabes que para él lo primero eres tú.

- No soy ningún niño indefenso, me he estado cuidando a mi mismo desde que tengo memoria, a mí y a Sam no necesito que nadie me cuide.

- No te mientas Dean, hasta tú necesitas de alguien de vez en cuando. – sentencio el cazador de forma tranquila ante las palabras del Winchester, el cual estaba seguro hablaba de esa forma a causa de la presión y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

Dean sabía que Bobby tenía razón, aunque le costara admitirlo el sentir a Liam cerca le reconfortaba y le hacía sentir seguro, como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerle daño, lo cual era cierto casi literalmente. Se sentía tan bien no preocuparse por la seguridad de alguien más o la suya y solo dejarse cuidar, era increíble sentirse pleno y libre de preocupaciones y miedos, pero aun así no podía permitir que las personas que mas amaba se sacrificaran por su culpa, porque aunque se sentía bien saberse protegido su naturaleza no se lo permitía, tantos años de cuidarse y sentirse responsable de los demás no le permitían mantenerse impávido ante las cosas horribles que pasaban a su alrededor.

No cuando las dos personas más importantes de su vida corrían peligro.

- Ahí es. – salto de repente la voz de Castiel señalando una enorme mansión en el lindero del pueblo situada sobre una pequeña colina.

- Pues ya es hora de acabar con todo esto. – Bobby solo miro con preocupación al cazador al volante, sabiendo lo mal que lo debía estar pasando con todo aquello.

Y sin más el Impala se encamino hacia la entrada de aquella mansión que a simple vista se notaba siniestra y con un olor a muerte que impregnaba el aire volviéndolo pesado y denso.

Dejar a Dean inconsciente fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero no podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo de esa manera, no cuando estaba en sus manos aliviar ese sufrimiento.

Partió de la casa de Bobby momentos después de recostar al cazador en el sofá, diciéndole solo a Castiel cuáles eran sus intenciones y encargándole a Dean, cosa que salía sobrando pues el ángel lo haría sin necesidad de que nadie se lo pidiera, pero de esa forma se sentía más tranquilo.

Omitió a propósito decirle a donde se dirigía pues sabía que si Dean se enteraba, este le seguiría y eso era algo que no debía suceder por ningún motivo, si era cierto lo que sospechaba de los planes de Lucifer si Dean se presentaba en sus dominios sería el peor de los errores que podrían cometer.

Hallar el refugio del arcángel fue cosa sencilla pues aparentemente Lucifer estaba cansado de esconderse, al menos de él, pues el sitio donde se escondía estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de Bobby.

Pero solo fue aparecer en ese lugar para que una serie de demonios le atacaran, demonios que fueron destruidos antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente como para dañarlo, con lo que no conto fue con la astucia nata de Lucifer pues al entrar por la puerta de ese lugar sus poderes se debilitaron a tal grado que defenderse de un simple perro del infierno era realmente difícil.

Busco por todo ese lugar, abriendo cada puerta y recorriendo cada interminable pasillo donde era aguardado por algún demonio o demonios que estaban dispuestos a capturarle y no matarle como supuso en un principio; no cabía duda que sus sospechas comenzaban a tomar cierto tinte de verdad que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Golpes, navajazos e incluso balazos fueron de las cosas con las que se enfrento y al mismo tiempo uso para defenderse; su poder no era de gran ayuda en ese lugar y si quería salir con Sam de ahí tenía que ser astuto y no debilitarse más de lo debido, pero los golpes y los constantes ataques recibidos estaban pasándole una factura muy alta a su cuerpo, el cual nunca había sido sometido a tan brutales castigos, su visión se había vuelto borrosa, sus músculos dolían y se engarrotaban a momentos, la sangre corría por su piel lastimada y amoratada dejando un camino tibio que se resecaba a los pocos segundos, respirar se había vuelto algo casi imposible debido al dolor en su costado, resultado de tener unas tres costillas rotas y muy probablemente un pulmón perforado.

Pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo vibro ante la cercanía de un demonio poderoso, más poderoso que todos los que hasta hace unos minutos habitaban ese lugar, era antiguo y sin duda le mataría sin ningún esfuerzo si no se adelantaba a sus actos, y sin dudarlo con su propia sangre dibujo un extraño símbolo en la puerta de madera tras la cual se encontraba dicho ser, el solo hecho de poner su mano sobre la madera manchada ocasiono que una corriente de aire y energía invisible sacudiera el lugar entero, no hubo ningún tipo de luz pero el sonido desatado fue equivalente a una buena explosión, momentos después escucho una maldición tras la puerta seguida de un profundo silencio.

Al abrir la puerta solo noto un resto de azufre en la alfombra del lujoso interior y a un Sam extremadamente sorprendido, hizo falta que le gritara un par de veces para hacerlo reaccionar, para cuando lo hizo el cazador comenzó a acercarse a él, un inmenso alivio le surco el cuerpo pero antes de tocarlo sintió una devastadora presencia a su espalda, no fue necesario voltear para saber de quién se trataba, los mismos ojos de Sam se lo dijeron todo, el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de que todo se tornara oscuro fue una plegaria, un perdón silencioso a la única persona a la que hasta ese momento siempre había defraudado, a la única que siempre había amado.

El golpe seco que resonó por toda la habitación al abrirse la puerta descoloco a Sam más de lo que ya estaba al ver desaparecer al demonio que le vigilaba hasta hacia un segundo atrás, pues bajo el dintel color oro se encontraba la figura golpeada de Liam, una imagen que por sí sola era estremecedora ya que él nunca se imagino ver tal aspecto en el serafín.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la voz cansada y apremiante de Liam le sacara de su estupefacción inicial, haciéndolo reaccionar, Sam en ese preciso instante comenzaba a avanzar hacia el serafín para escapar de ese lugar cuando una sombra oscura apareció tras él,

Lucifer le dedico una mirada fría y completamente vacía, sus ojos azules como el hielo resplandecieron de forma siniestra y para cuando volvió a mirar a Liam para advertirle este yacía en el suelo inconsciente en medio de un charco de sangre.

- ¿Ibas a algún lado, Sammy? – pregunto el demonio con voz plana y una sonrisa en el rostro.

El cazador se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas delante de él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo supo que todo estaba perdido.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hemos hecho?... ¿Por qué nosotros? – pregunto impotente mientras la rabia se hacía con su cuerpo, viendo el cuerpo de Liam a unos metros de él y después a Lucifer quien dio un paso por encima del serafín adentrándose en la habitación.

- ¿Y por qué no ustedes? – devolvió Lucifer sin retirar su espeluznante sonrisa. – Como te dije anteriormente Sammy, es su destino, el tuyo y el de tu hermano, ustedes dos son la clave para salvar o destruir este mundo.

- ¿Por qué no me has matado entonces? Si yo y Dean podemos detener todo esto ¿Por qué no nos has matado? – soltó con toda el enojo y odio que pudo poner en su voz.

- Porque para salvar o destruir ambos deben vivir Sam, sus decisiones son la clave de todo. Todas las decisiones que han tomado hasta ahora los conducen un paso más cerca del fin, decisiones Sam, todo se resume a decisiones, tomar sangre de demonio o no hacerlo, salvar al hermano menor, sacrificarse por el e ir al infierno, ¿Entiendes ahora Sam? Ustedes sin quererlo han estado jugando con el destino de todo un planeta, millones y millones de almas, vidas inocentes, todo por simple egoísmo y estupidez.

- Entonces todo… es nuestra culpa. – quiso que sonara a pregunta, pero salió mas como una irrefutable afirmación.

- ¡Bingo Sammy! ¿Y dicen que el listo de la familia eras tú? – dijo alegremente al tiempo que daba un jubiloso aplauso al iré, adoptando inmediatamente después su compostura inicial. - Dean descubrió esa verdad hace mucho tiempo Sam y créeme es algo con lo que nadie quiere cargar, en verdad es algo que no le deseo a nadie, ese conocimiento es realmente abrumador, pero ahora si me disculpas debo dejarte descansar tengo cosas que hacer, pronto recibiremos agradables visitas y quiero estar listo para ellas. – se despidió empalagosamente amable y desapareció en las sombras tras la puerta, llevándose con él el cuerpo inconsciente del serafín.

- Dean… - soltó Sam en un susurro mientras una lagrima escapada de sus indescifrables ojos, empañados por la tristeza, comprendiendo por primera vez a su hermano y lo que debía estar pasando por su culpa.

- Lo siento padre, me tomo desprevenido. – se disculpo Damon agachando la mirada avergonzado al instante que Lucifer aparecía frente a él.

- No importa Damon, después de todo aun no estás listo para enfrentarlo. – excuso al demonio pasando a su lado, sentándose en el sillón de cuero negro frente a la inmensa chimenea de ese lúgubre estudio.

- ¿Qué hará ahora? – pregunto inquieto al tener tan cerca el cuerpo del serafín.

- Por ahora esperar, si Crowley me ha traicionado, como supuse que lo haría, en estos momentos ya ha de haber ido corriendo hacia los cazadores.

- Entonces les contara tus verdaderos planes e intentaran detenerte, ¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor?

- Damon, el les contara lo que supone son mis planes; desde un principio supe que Crowley me traicionara, después de todo es un demonio y como tal no tiene lealtad hacia nadie, por lo mismo le deje saber a propósito mis planes pero con una ligera diferencia, para cuando se den cuenta de que lo que les dijo es erróneo será tarde.

- ¿Y él? – pregunto señalando el cuerpo en el piso.

- Liam, como le llaman ahora es parte fundamental de esto, lo necesito para que retire ese maldito escudo, es por eso que no le he matado.

- Creí que los poderes de un ángel se disipan cuando este muere.

- Los poderes de Liam no desaparecerán si muere, más bien se fortalecerían lo cual me dejaría imposibilitado para actuar, este maldito no es un simple ángel Damon, es un espíritu primordial y por lo tanto algunas cosas no aplican en el.

- Aun así no me gusta que este aquí. – el tono despectivo y preocupado del demonio no paso desapercibido para Lucifer.

- Por ahora está indefenso, el sello que he impuesto solo para él lo mantiene a raya, de no ser así ya estarías muerto, no tiene todo su poder gracias al sello y al escudo que puso en su protegido, pero aun así es un oponente increíble, de no ser así Raphael no hubiera huido como el cobarde que siempre ha sido.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora entonces?

- Como ya te dije Damon… esperar.

Los dos pares de ojos azules se centraron en el cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso, siendo apenas iluminado por la luz amarilla de las flamas, la noche comenzaba a caer una vez más y con ella la inquietante espera de una batalla en la que probablemente nadie saldría victorioso.

Continuara…


End file.
